For The Love of Music
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Megaman Axess fic. LanMaylu & MegamanRoll Romance. Will the appearance of a Dark Loid ruin Lan's chance to confess his true feelings to Maylu? Continued summary inside. No flames. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

For The Love Of Music

Starter A/N: Hey everyone. This is Alisi Thorndyke, with another Megaman fic for you all to, hopefully enjoy. This story takes place in the Megaman Axess universe and is a Lan/Maylu romance fic. I would like to apologize greatly, in advance, if this isn't what you guys are use to. Please don't flame me if you aren't use to the following story. Well, on with the story

Summary: Lan and Maylu have been best friends since childhood, but Lan has always felt more towards Maylu then friendship, but could never tell her. Now with the school's music festival approaching, Lan finds this as an opportunity to confess. Will the appearance of a dark loidruin his chance?

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own it, so no need in me saying anything

Chapter 1: Announcement

It's a normal day in Dentech City as the weather conditions are over cast and pleasant. Dentech middle school is still in session, as the time for dismal hasn't arrived, but the end of the school day is coming to a close soon.

Ms. Mari's Class

"So you see class." Ms. Mari continues, now turning back to the black board from facing the class. "As you divide the two numbers by x, you get the ending result, which will be your final answer."

Lan, who is barely paying attention, lowers his head slightly and lightly sighs.

"Man, when will this day end?" Lan mentally says to himself. "I'm going to die of boredom if it isn't soon."

"So, x equals 23." Ms. Mari finishes as she writes the answer on the black board. "And that, class, is how you work the problem and get your answer."

Just as the lesson is completed, the school bell for dismal, sounds.

"Well class, that's the lesson for the day." Ms. Mari speaks with a smile. "Be sure to do pages 23 and 25 for homework. Do the even numbered problems. See you all tomorrow."

The students stand and begin gathering their things for their departure from the classroom.

"Finally, it ends." Lan says aloud, now standing from his desk and grabbing his back pack from the back of his chair.

"It wasn't that bad." Maylu comments with a giggle as she too, stands from sitting. "If you would pay attention more, then you would see that learning isn't as bad as you make it appear."

"Well, I'm just happy this day is over." Lan replies. "I thought it would never end."

Shaking her head while giggling slightly, Maylu grabs her back pack from the back of her chair and places it on her desk.

"So, I'm guessing I'll be over later so we can work on our math problems together?" Maylu inquires as she places her notebook and math book into her back pack.

"Yeah, actually, I was going to say something about that." Lan replies. "For some reason, I just don't get this stuff."

"Don't worry Lan, some day, you will." Maylu says as she closes her back pack and now places on her left shoulder. "But sure, I'll come over."

"I wouldn't be so sure, but whatever you say." Lan blankly replies as he begins heading towards the exit of the classroom, with Maylu in tow. As they nearly reach the exit to the class, a thought suddenly hits Ms. Mari as she begins erasing the board.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell Maylu that Mr. Edogawa needs to speak with her." Ms. Mari speaks as she turns from the black board and towards the classroom's exit/entrance, seeing that Lan and Maylu haven't completely left the class yet.

"Maylu." Ms. Mari calls out to Maylu, now catching her attention as she turns around and faces Ms. Mari.

"Yes Ms. Mari?" Maylu inquires.

"I need to speak with you for a moment." Ms. Mari replies.

"Alright." Maylu responds. "I'll be right back Lan."

Lan nods as Maylu heads back into the classroom and over to Ms. Mari's desk. Upon reaching the desk, Ms. Mari, then, takes a seat.

"You wanted to speak with me, Ms. Mari?" Maylu inquires.

"Yes, Mr. Edagowa informed me that he needs to speak with you." Ms. Mari informs Maylu. "He said to meet in him the music room after my class."

"I wonder why." Maylu says in question. "Did he say what about?"

"No, that he didn't." Ms. Mari answers Maylu.

"Alright, I'll go speak with him now." Maylu replies with a smile. "Thanks for informing me."

"No problem." Ms. Mari says with a smile. "Have a great evening."

Maylu smiles, now walking away from Ms. Mari's desk and continuing towards the exit of the classroom. Upon reaching the exit, Maylu, then, meets up with Lan.

"Hey Maylu, what did Ms. Mari have to speak with you about?" Lan begins interrogating Maylu. "Are you in trouble? Did you turn some home work in late?"

"No Lan, I'm not in any trouble." Maylu answers him. "She told me that Mr. Edagowa needs to speak with me."

"I wonder why." Lan says in question. "Did she say what about?"

"No, but I'm going to go find out now." Maylu answers Lan.

"Did he say where to meet him?" Lan inquires to Maylu.

"In the music room." Maylu replies to Lan, as they begin walking down the hall towards the music room.

"Maybe you turned in some homework late that you did for him." Lan comments.

"Lan, that's your track record." Maylu says, slightly laughing.

"Well hey, I can't help it if some of the work is difficult to understand." Lan replies as they reach the music room. "I mean, when will we ever need to know this stuff anyway?"

"One day, Lan." Maylu comments as they stop in front of the music room. "Here's the music room. I'll only be a minute."

Lan leans against the wall next to the room as Maylu enters. Upon entering, Mr. Edogawa looks up from the book he is reading, to see Maylu approaching his desk.

"Hey Mr. Edogawa." Maylu greets, as she reaches his desk. "Ms. Mari told me you wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh, yes I do." Mr. Edagowa replies with a smile. "There will be a music festival held here on Friday, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in participating in it. Your skills with the piano are very impressive and I am hoping you could display them at the festival."

Maylu smiles.

"Sure, I'll be there." Maylu accepts with a smile. "What time will the festival be?"

"At 6pm in the auditorium." Mr. Edagowa replies, grabbing the signature sheet from the front of his desk and placing it in front of Maylu.

Taking a look at the sheet, Maylu notices a lot of signatures on the sheet.

"There are a lot of signatures on here." Maylu comments as Mr. Edogawa hands her a pen. "Even Tori's."

"All of my music students are going to be there." Mr. Edogawa says as Maylu signs her name at number 20. "And I'm glad you decided to join, considering you are my best student."

After signing her name, Maylu hands him back the pen and the signature sheet.

"Alright, well, I'll be here Friday at 6." Maylu says with a smile.

"Alright, see you there." Mr. Edogawa replies with a smile as well. Maylu turns from his desk and ventures towards the exit of the class. Upon reaching the exit, Maylu leaves the class and enters the hallway to see Lan leaning against the wall.

"So what did he want to see you about?" Lan inquires, as he joins Maylu's side as they begin heading down the hall.

"Oh, he wanted to tell me about the music festival that's being held here on Friday night." Maylu answers him. "He asked me if I wanted to join."

"So did you join?" Lan inquires to Maylu as they reach the exit of the school.

"Yeah I did." Maylu replies to Lan. "He said he is impressed with my piano skills and wanted me to display them at the festival."

"Then you'll surely win first place at the festival." Lan comments as they now exit the school.

"Why thank you Lan." Maylu thanks him with a smile. "I appreciate it."

Maylu's PET suddenly beeps.

"That must be Roll." Maylu says, as she reaches for the carry case on her waist, that her PET is kept in. Now opening the pocket the PET is in, Maylu pulls her PET out and takes a look at the screen.

"It's time for your afternoon piano lesson, Maylu." Roll reminds her.

"Ok, thanks Roll." Maylu says to her navi, now placing the PET back in the carry case. "I'll come over after my piano lesson is over. See you then."

"Alright, see ya later." Lan says as he waves after his friend. Maylu waves as she leaves the school grounds.

"Well, better start heading home." Lan says to himself as he begins walking away from the school grounds. "I wish I was as smart as Maylu is, so I wouldn't need any help with my homework. She knows everything, from math, to english and even science. She even plays the piano, which is a specialty. If only I knew and could do half the things she does, then we would have more in common, other then net battling."

"Sounds to me like someone has a little crush on a certain someone." A voice from Lan's PET sounds. Quickly reaching for his PET on his waist, Lan pulls it into view to see Megaman with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I do not have a crush on Maylu!" Lan protests as he continues home. "She is just my friend and nothing more!"

"From what I heard you mention, it sounds like more then friendship to me." Megaman replies.

"Think what you want." Lan says now turning away from the PET, as his face turns a light shade of red. "I was just mentioning her good qualities, the qualities that makes me wish I had more in common with her. She probably sees me as reckless, lazy and irresponsible."

"I don't think she does, but I do." Megaman speaks up. "Lan, if you like Maylu, then admit it."

"I don't like Maylu, so drop it!" Lan argues. "We are just friends and that's how I see her. Nothing more!"

"Alright, whatever you say Lan." Megaman replies.

Continuing to make his way home, Lan, then begins, thinking.

"What if Megaman's right?" Lan questions himself. "What if I do like Maylu more then a friend? Nah, not possible. There is no way I could like her more then just a friend."

Lan continues his way home, to wait for Maylu's arrival a bit later that afternoon.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 1. Now as I have stated before, this story takes place in the axess universe. I apologize now, if this story isn't what you folks are use to. This is my first attempt at writing an Axess fic, outside of NT Warrior, so please go easy on me. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll change it and please, no flames as I have said before, this is my first attempt at axess. I apologize also if this chapter is boring, after all this is chapter one. No real action happens, but I do promise, the story will get better as it goes on. If nothing else, then please review.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2: To Find a Dark Loid

Chapter 2: To Find a Dark Loid

'Megaman has the impression that Lan has a crush on Maylu, but Lan thinks otherwise. Is Megaman right?'

The dark region of the Cyber World

In the dark regions of the cyber world, in the dark cyber lair, sits Shademan. Shademan is sitting on his dark throne with his face resting in his right hand as he releases a heavy sigh.

"Another plan has fallen through to be rid of that annoying net savior Lan Hikari and his navi, Megaman yet again thanks to Bubbleman's failure." Shademan begins mumbling as he sighs once more. "I should have known better then to send him to do the job of a real dark loid. I don't even know why he exists as a dark loid. He's useless and gives the dark loids a bad name."

Releasing another sigh, Shademan, then, lifts his head from his hand.

"Give me another chance, I'll succeed this time I promise, he says." Shademan says, as he mocks Bubbleman's words. "I shouldn't have listened to him or given him another chance. Now I'll never hear the end of this from the Mysterious Man."

Continuing to curse Bubbleman's uselessness, Shademan's thought is suddenly interrupted for when the cyber floor in front of his throne becomes transparent, with the shadowy image of the Mysterious Man appearing in the transparent area.

"Shademan!" The mysterious man shouts. "You have disappointed me once again! You do know how I hate to be disappointed and the consequences that follow when I am!"

"Yes I understand that sir, but---Shademan begins stammering, but is cut off by the mysterious man's current argument.

"You pick the weakest dark loids to carry out a simple mission and as usual, they always fail!" The mysterious man yells once more. "This upsets me greatly!"

"I was sure that Bubbleman would carry out the mission and succeed this time." Shademan speaks up. "But it appeared that the net savior and his navi were too much for him."

"As usual, you always rely on a useless dark loid to carry out a simple mission." The mysterious man replies in a calm tone. "But luckily for you, I am willing to overlook this mishap and give you another chance to get rid of Lan and Megaman, this time for good."

"Thank you sir." Shademan says with grace in his voice. "So what plan do you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked." The Mysterious Man begins explaining. "By doing a little research just recently, I discovered there will be a music festival that will be held at the local middle school the net savior happens to attend, this upcoming Friday."

"And that has what to do with the plan you have in mind?" Shademan inquires in confusion.

"Well, what that has to do with my current plan is it appears the net savior, along with his navi, seem to have a tight association with a female companion and her navi who will be participating in the upcoming event." The Mysterious Man continues explaining as he hits a button on his throne that turns blue, as a picture of Maylu with her PET pops up.

"I still don't see a connection as to what this has to do with your current plan." Shademan replies.

"Well, If you would do me the honors of keeping quiet until I finish my current thought, then you will see the connection I am trying to make here." The Mysterious Man says in a fierce tone.

Shademan quickly drops his questions and becomes quiet.

"As I was saying." The Mysterious Man continues, now calming his nerves. "With both the net savior and his navi having such a tight connection with these female companions of theirs, it would hurt them a great deal if anything were to happen to their friends."

Now putting the scenarios of the plan together, Shademan gains an evil grin.

"Now I understand the plan." Shademan suddenly speaks up. "By using their companions as bait, you tend to lure both Lan and Megaman in, giving them no other choice but to surrender and co-operate, that is, if they don't want anything to happen to their friends if they don't."

"You catch on very quickly." The Mysterious Man replies with an evil grin forming. "I am handing this mission over to you and I do expect you to succeed this time, with a more useful dark loid."

Hitting another button on his throne that turns red, makes the picture of Maylu with her PET disappear which in turns, uploads a dark chip.

"You will be needing this for the mission." The Mysterious Man says as he hits the same button that uploaded the dark chip, now making it appear in front of Shademan.

"You won't be disappointed." Shademan replies, with an evil grin.

"See that I'm not." The Mysterious Man speaks. "And if you fail to get rid of that net savior and his navi this time, I will personally see to it that you are deleted myself!"

"Yes sir." Shademan replies as the cyber floor in front of his throne, goes back to normal. Now snatching the dark chip that is hovering in front of him, Shademan rolls his eyes and sighs.

"He does nothing, but nag me a good percent of the time with nothing good to say." Shademan says in an annoyed voice. "But none the less, I will make sure that this plan will be completed without failure."

Bringing the dark chip into view, Shademan begins pondering as to whom he should summon for this mission.

"Which dark loid should I use for this mission?" Shademan inquires to himself as he continues looking the dark chip over. "Bubbleman definitely isn't a candidate and desert man has been deleted."

Sighing, Shademan closes his hand around the dark chip. Continuing to ponder, a certain dark loid suddenly pops into his mind. Shademan gains a grin.

"I have the perfect dark loid in mind to do the job." Shademan says to himself with a grin. "Flashman!"

Data teleports in front of Shademan's throne as Flashman appears from the data.

"You summoned me, master Shademan?" Flashman inquires.

"Yes I did." Shademan replies, as he opens his hand that holds the dark chip. "I have a mission for you."

"I am awaiting your orders sir." Flashman speaks as he gets on one knee.

"Perfect." Shademan begins. "I am sending you on a mission to destroy Lan Hikari and Megaman, but first lure them in by using their close companions as bait to get them co-operate. Make sure the companions are unharmed, but the net savior and his navi are at your mercy."

Flashman continues listening, as he stands on both feet now facing Shademan.

"Your location of destruction is at the Dentech Middle school where an upcoming music festival will be held there this coming Friday." Shademan continues explaining. "That is where the net savior and his companion will be and that will be your cue to strike."

Flashman nods.

"You will be needing this." Shademan says, as he throws the dark chip in Flashman's direction. Flashman catches it.

"Yes sir, master Shademan." Flashman says now grasping the dark chip. "I will see this mission through to the end and will not let you down."

"I like your determination." Shademan replies with his grin forming into an evil smile. "Now go and see that I am not disappointed."

Flashman bows and then teleports out.

"Excellent." Shademan smiles, as he brings his hands together and begins snickering. "With the net savior out of the way, nothing will get in my way of taking over the world, not even the mysterious man."

Shademan's snickering quickly turns to evil laughter, which is now filling the room.

Hikari Residence

Now having walked 4 blocks from the school, Lan finally arrives home and is now walking up to his front door. Upon reaching the front door, Lan grabs the knob and turns it, now opening the door.

"I'm home Mom." Lan announces as he closes the door behind himself and kicks his shoes off at the door. Not hearing a response to his announcement, Lan now walks from the front door and is begins heading for the living room to see if his mom is near by. Now entering the living room, Lan spots his dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Dad?" Lan says in surprise, now catching his father's attention as he looks up from the paper.

"Oh hi Lan." Dr. Hikari greets with a smile. "How was school?"

"It was fine." Lan replies as he walks over to the couch and stops in front of his dad. "You aren't at the lab today. Why? You didn't get fired did you?"

"Oh no, not at all." Dr. Hikari replies, with slight laughter in his voice as he closes the newspaper. "My boss decided that it was about time that I had a vacation since I have been working non-stop at the lab. I'll be home for one month, which will give me enough time to spend more time with you and your mother."

"That's great news dad." Lan replies with a slight smile, as he now takes a seat on the couch next to his father.

"And I will also see to it that you do and complete your homework for Ms. Mari." Dr. Hikari speaks as he turns to Lan. "From what your mother tells me, Ms. Mari isn't exactly pleased with your current performance in her class."

"That's Ms. Mari for you." Lan replies. "Hey dad, sorry to change the subject, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lan." Dr. Hikari answers. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, this question may sound weird, but how do you know if you have a crush on a girl?" Lan inquires as he turns to his dad. "Even though she's your friend?"

"I knew this day would come, when we would have this talk." Dr. Hikari says with a smile. "Well Lan, what's this girl's name and how long have you been friends with her?"

"I can't really remember her name right now." Lan answers with a nervous smile. "But we have been friends for a long time."

"Well son, if you begin feeling differently and having thoughts about this friend that you have never had before throughout your years of friendship, then that's a sure sign that you may indeed have a crush on this friend." Dr. Hikari begins. "There will be also changes in your emotions when you are around this friend. Do you experience any?"

"Well, every time I am around her, I can feel my heart beat starting to race a bit and when she hugs me or smiles, I can feel my whole face get hot and my body stiffen up." Lan continues begins explaining.

"I see." Dr. Hikari speaks. "Is there anything else about this friend that appeals to you, that adds to how you feel about her?"

"Yeah, there is." Lan answers. "She's very smart in every subject and has a special talent that makes my hobbies look like child's play."

"Alright, I understand now." Dr. Hikari speaks. "Yep, it sounds to me like you have a crush on this friend and outside of how you feel towards her already, her qualities is what's helping you see her in a whole different light."

"Yeah I guess you can say that, but there's only one problem." Lan replies, as he turns his attention away from his dad and towards the ground.

"And what's that?" Dr. Hikari inquires.

"I'm not as smart as she is and I don't have a special talent like she does." Lan replies in a depressed tone. "I'm only good at one thing and that's net battling. I mean we have that in common, but that's it."

"Lan, you don't have to have a special talent or have a lot of smarts just so you can have something in common with this girl." Dr. Hikari says to Lan. "All you need is to be yourself."

"But I feel that's the only way she will even take a second look at me, outside of seeing me as a friend." Lan replies as he turns back to his father.

"Well son, there is only one thing I can suggest for you at this point." Dr. Hikari speaks.

"What's that dad?" Lan inquires.

"If you really feel this strongly about girl, then you have to tell her how you feel." Dr. Hikari suggests. "Make sure you know what you are going to say before confronting her and no matter what, always be yourself."

Lan's brown eyes suddenly get wide.

"No way!" Lan protests. "I am no good at expressing my feelings, even if it is towards a friend."

"Well Lan, If you really like this friend, then that's all you can do." Dr. Hikari says with a smile. "Sometimes it's worth the risk just to get what's on your mind, off. And besides, if you two have been friends for a long time and know everything about each other in detail, then I don't see you going wrong with expressing yourself and her accepting you, especially if you are being yourself when doing it."

"You think so?" Lan questions.

"I know so." Dr. Hikari assures him with a smile. "When I met your mother in high school, we became friends very quickly and we did everything together from going to the movies, to just plain hanging out. But over the span of time of being friends with her, I started feeling differently and started seeing her in a whole new light. Sure when I started feeling that way about her, I was afraid to tell her how I was really feeling, but when I did, it felt better to say it then to hold it in and let it nag at me."

"What happened after you told her?" Lan inquires curiously.

"Well, it turned out she felt the exact same way I did so we started dating from that point on." Dr. Hikari replies.

"Ok, I see what you're saying." Lan speaks, with a slight smile. "Now from that story of when you and mom met, you won't tell the story of how I got here again, are you?"

"No, Lan." Dr. Hikari says, slightly laughing. "I'll spare you that story, but the most important thing is to always be yourself."

"Ok, thanks for the advice dad." Lan says with a smile as he stands and stretches. "Well, I have to get upstairs and wait for Maylu. She's coming over soon to help me with my math homework."

"No problem son, anytime." Dr. Hikari smiles as Lan begins heading towards the stairs. "Oh, by the way, that whole chat that we had, it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with about how you may feel about Maylu would it?"

Stopping dead in his tracks with a moderate shade of crimson appearing on his cheeks, Lan turns around and faces his father with a nervous smile.

"No dad, not at all." Lan replies, nervously laughing.

"Well alright." Dr. Hikari speaks. "But when the time comes, just remember everything I told you."

"I will dad." Lan replies as he makes his way to the stairs and soon up them.

"Some days, it's hard to figure him out." Dr. Hikari says to himself, as he picks the paper back up and goes back to reading where he left off.

Sakurai Residence

The musical styling of the piano can be heard throughout the house just as the last verse of the current song is now being played. Roll, whom is keeping track of each song note Maylu is playing, is watching them one on the PET. The last verse of the song Maylu is playing, now comes to an end along with the piano lesson.

"You did a wonderful job Maylu." Roll compliments to her net op with a smile. "You got every note just right and you'll be more then ready for the music festival on Friday."

"Thanks Roll." Maylu thanks her Navi. "I have the perfect song in mind that I want to play at the festival, but I will have to practice very hard to perfect every note."

"What's the name of the song?" Roll Inquires.

"It's Beethoven's Moonlight Sinata." Maylu replies to Roll. "I love that song and how every note is played perfectly. I'm going to work hard at perfecting every note so I can, hopefully, play it at the festival." (Did I spell that wrong? Sorry if I did)

"Well, how about I go look that song up on the net for you?" Roll suggests. "So that way you can begin as soon as possible and save you time to from looking."

"Thanks Roll, I would appreciate that very much." Maylu replies with a smile as she stands from the piano bench. "I'll start practicing as soon as I get home. I am going to go see Lan now so we can work on our math homework together."

"Alright then, I'll have that song and the notes for you when you return." Roll says with a smile.

"Ok, see you when I return." Maylu replies as she grabs her PET from next to the stand the sheet music is resting on and walks over to the computer. Pointing the PET towards the Infer red slot on her computer monitor, the infer red beam shoots from the PET and into the Infer red slot, now logging Roll into the Internet.

Now that Roll is logged into the net, Maylu places the PET on the desk and walks over to her bed. Grabbing her backpack off the bed, Maylu now heads for the exit of her room and soon exits. Going down the steps, Maylu, then, exit's the house. Locking the door behind herself, Maylu begins heading for Lan's house. Walking right next door, Maylu approaches the front door and rings the doorbell. After a minute of waiting, the door opens, revealing Dr. Hikari.

"Hi Mr. Hikari." Maylu greets with a smile. "Is Lan home?"

"Hey Maylu." Dr. Hikari greets back. "Yes he is. Please, come in."

Maylu walks in, as Dr. Hikari closes the door behind her.

"He's upstairs in his room." Dr. Hikari speaks. "You can go right on up."

"Ok, thank you." Maylu thanks him as she begins heading up the stairs. Continuing up the stairs, Maylu finally reaches the top and heads for Lan's room. Now reaching his room, Maylu knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Lan's voice calls from the other side of the door.

"It's me Lan." Maylu answers Lan.

Shortly after Maylu answers, a few bumps can be heard from behind the door, just as the door opens revealing Lan.

"Hi Maylu." Lan greets. "So glad you could make it."

"Hi Lan." Maylu greets back. "Here I am, so let's get start on our math homework."

Just as Maylu finishes talking, Lan begins staring at her, completely zoning out the rest of the world around him. His heartbeat begins racing a bit.

"Lan?" Maylu questions in confusion, wondering why Lan isn't responding, but is staring at her in a daze. "Lan, hey are you ok?"

Lan continues staring at Maylu as his heart beat continues racing.

"Lan, hello, are you going to let me in or let me stand out here?" Maylu inquires once more as she waves her hand in front of his face. "Our homework won't get done from out here you know."

Lan suddenly snaps out of his zone and comes back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that Maylu." Lan replies with a nervous expression. "I thought I saw something behind you. Yeah come on in."

Maylu walks in as Lan releases a heavy sigh.

Now following Maylu into the room and closing the door behind himself, Lan goes over to the desk and picks up his PET.

"I'll catch up with you later Megaman." Lan speaks to his navi. "Maylu's here."

"Sure thing Lan, see ya later." Megaman replies as Lan points his PET towards the Infer red slot on his computer monitor. The infer red beam shoots from the PET and into the infer red slot, which logs Megaman onto the Internet.

"Ready to get started?" Maylu inquires to Lan as she sits on the edge of his bed.

"Sure, let's get started." Lan replies as he puts his PET down and grabs his notebook from the desk, now joining Maylu on the edge of the bed.

Dentech Middle School

Mr. Edogawa has just finished typing up the festival's program listing of students who will be attending and is now packing to leave for the day.

"Time to call it a day." Mr. Edogawa says to himself as he grabs his briefcase, jacket, and PET. "I am exhausted."

"You are working yourself too hard with arranging this music festival." Mr. Edogawa's Net navi, MusicMan, speaks from the PET. "You need a day off to relax."

Now turning to his PET, Mr. Edogawa smiles to his navi.

"I know." Mr. Edogawa replies to his navi. "But until the festival is over, I can't take a day off or relax."

"Well, is there anything is I can do to lighten your work load?" MusicMan inquires.

"Yes there is." Mr. Edogawa answers. "I want you to go online and find some sheet music for my piano students. Please have those for me as soon as you can. "

"Right away sir." MusicMan says as Mr. Edogawa points his PET towards the computer. The infer red light shoots from the PET and into the computer's infer red slot, now jacking MusicMan into the internet. Now having his navi jacked into the net, Mr. Edogawa heads for the exit of the music room, and soon exit's the class.

On the Internet

(Music Man Logging In)

Now that MusicMan has been logged into the net, he begins heading for the cyber world's music shop to request the music Mr. Edogawa asked for. Flashman, who is wandering the net, now spots Music Man heading for the music shop.

"Interesting." Flashman says to himself. "Shademan gave me orders me to crash a music festival, but he said nothing about enlisting another navi who will be able to help speed things along. Well, looks like I have a partnership to form."

Flashman begins heading for the music shop, to have a chat with MusicMan.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2. I apologize if this chapter is long and boring. I wasn't aiming for that. I am working up to the suspense later on in the story. I apologize if anything is confusing, and if it is, please let me know so I can change it for you. No flames please as I said, this is my first attempt at an axess fic. I am trying. Oh and thanks to Bannie Bunny for the idea of MusicMan. Thanks buddy. Well if nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	3. Surfacing Feelings and Brewing Trouble

Chapter 3: Surfacing Feelings and Brewing Trouble

'Lan's feelings for Maylu are starting to surface and Flashman plans to form a dangerous alliance with MusicMan. Things are starting to get interesting.'

Cyber World

Roll is online and is on her way to find Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata for Maylu.

"Now, if I'm correct, the classical music web site is down that way." Roll says to herself as she now passes the Cyber World Café and makes a right on Cyber Link Avenue. Megaman, who has just come from the Cyber World arena, passes the Cyber World bank and spots Roll walking down Cyber Link Avenue.

"Hey, that's Roll." Megaman speaks. "I wonder where she's going. Hey Roll."

Hearing a familiar voice calling out to her, Roll turns around and notices Megaman running in her direction. Now being within reaching range of Roll, Megaman stops and smiles.

"Hey Megaman." Roll greets to Megaman with a smile. "Nice to see you."

"Hey Roll." Megaman greets back, returning the smile. "Nice to see you as well. So, where are you heading off to?"

"Oh, I'm heading to the classical music web site to find a song for Maylu." Roll answers Megaman. "She wants to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata at the music festival, so I said I'd find the song for her so she can start practicing on it right away."

"Well, that was very nice of you to volunteer." Megaman speaks, continuing to smile.

"Well after all, I am her navi and will do whatever I can to help her out." Roll replies to Megaman, slightly giggling. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, Maylu is helping Lan with his homework right now so he sent me here." Megaman begins explaining. "I just came from the arena and was heading to NumberMan's chip shop to see if there were new shipments of rare chips in, but that was before I saw you here."

"Well, I am glad you are here." Roll replies as she walks to the right of Megaman. "Because I can use some company and someone to talk to while on this errand."

Taking Megaman by the hand, Megaman's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Sure no problem." Megaman replies blushing. "I'll keep you company."

"And after I get the song, we can stop by NumberMan's shop together to see if there are any rare chips in stock ." Roll suggests. "I have been meaning to go look in there myself."

"Sure, that sounds great to me." Megaman replies with a smile.

"Ok, then that's what we'll do." Roll replies, as she and Megaman begin walking down Cyber link avenue, towards the web site hand in hand.

Hikari Residence

Maylu and Lan are still working on their math homework, as Maylu continues explaining the procedures of how the problems are worked to Lan. Lan, on the other hand, is paying attention to Maylu's instructions, but is putting more of his attention on her.

"So after you cancel out these two numbers out, you bring down the number with the variable and divide both the number and answer by two, which will give you your answer for X." Maylu finishes explaining. "Now do you understand how to get the answer for X?"

Lan, who is in a daze and continuing to stare at Maylu, doesn't hear her question. Not hearing an immediate response from Lan, Maylu turns to him and notices he is staring at her.

"Hey Lan, did you hear my question?" Maylu inquires to him as she waves her hand in front of his face.

Now snapping out of his zone, Lan slightly shakes his head to get his thinking back on track.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Maylu." Lan apologizes. "I zoned out for a bit. Did you say something?"

"Yes I did. I asked you, do you now understand how to get the answer for X?" Maylu repeats herself.

"Uh, yeah, every word of it." Lan quickly responds with a nervous expression.

"Which part?" Maylu inquires. "The procedure of how the problem is worked or the last steps leading to the answer?"

"Uh.." Lan begins stammering as he quickly begins thinking of how to answer Maylu.

:If I answer the first question, then she'll ask me to work the problem to show her I understand it, which I don't, but if I answer the second question, then she'll know I wasn't paying attention to her when she was explaining how this all works.: Lan mentally says to himself. :But either way, I have to give an answer.:

As Maylu awaits an answer, Lan continues trying to choose between the two questions.

:Well, I can't leave her hanging so here goes.: Lan says to himself.

"The last steps leading to the answer." Lan speaks up.

"Ok then." Maylu answers as she releases a sigh. "Let's go through the procedures of how the problem is worked again."

"Ok, thanks and sorry about zoning out earlier." Lan answers as Maylu begins writing a new problem. "There are way too many steps to working these problems and I just got confused."

"That's alright." Maylu replies. "I can understand how a problem this complex can confuse anyone."

As Maylu begins working the problem, Lan's mind wanders back to his dad's advice about expressing himself, but knowing what to say before he does while watching Maylu work the problem.

:If you really feel that strongly about this girl, then you have to tell her how you feel, but make sure you know what you are going to say before confronting her and no matter what, always be yourself.: Dr. Hikari's words echo in Lan's head.

"Hey Maylu, can I ask you something?" Lan inquires.

"Sure Lan." Maylu answers as she keeps her attention on the problem she's working. "What's up?"

"Well, don't think this is weird when I ask you this." Lan begins. "But are you, you know, interested in anyone right now?"

Maylu suddenly stops writing and turns to Lan, with a confused look.

"Can you repeat that please?" Maylu inquires in confusion.

Not knowing how to repeat the question without giving himself away, Lan quickly thinks of a way to alter the question so Maylu won't get suspicious of what he is really trying to ask.

"Um, what I meant to ask was, are you interested in getting something to eat or maybe drink right now?" Lan quickly inquires to her, hoping the first question will quickly be forgotten. "I mean studying can work up a good appetite."

"Well, I am thirsty." Maylu responds with a smile. "So I could use something to drink. Thanks Lan."

"No problem." Lan replies. "I'll go get that for you."

Putting his notebook behind him on the bed, Lan stands and stretches. After stretching, Lan walks to the door and upon reaching it, opens it and walks out of out the room. Lan, then, heads for the stairs and begins walking down them. After reaching the bottom, Lan heads straight to the kitchen. Now reaching the kitchen, Lan goes straight to the refrigerator and stands against it.

"I can't believe I just asked her that and almost gave myself away, had I not changed the question." Lan says to himself as he places his face in his right hand. "I know I made myself look stupid and now she's probably wondering what made me ask her that."

Turning around and opening the fridge, Lan begins looking on the shelves for soda pops. Not finding any in the main fridge, Lan, then, looks on the door and spots 4 cans of Lemon Lime and grabs one.

"I see dad didn't drink very many of these since he's been home." Lan comments as he closes the door.

Lan leaves the kitchen and heads back up the stairs to his room. Now reaching the top, Lan goes to his room and enters, now closing the door behind himself.

"Here you are." Lan speaks up as he catches Maylu's attention. "I hope Lemon Lime is ok."

"That will be fine, thanks." Maylu replies with a smile as Lan takes a seat back next to her and hands her the soda. "Now what were you trying to ask me earlier?"

"Oh, if you were thirsty or hungry because you looked as if you needed a boost." Lan says as he grabs his notebook. "I was thinking of something else when I was trying to ask you that. That happens a lot."

"That's alright and I did needa boost." Maylu replies as she opens the can. "Thanks a lot Lan."

"No problem." Lan says as Maylu takes a sip of the pop. "What are friends for."

Now setting the can on the desk across from them, Maylu turns to Lan.

"Well, let's get back to work." Maylu says with a smile as she turns her attention away from Lan and back to her notebook.

"Alright." Lan replies as he continues staring at Maylu.

:I wish I could tell Maylu how I really feel about her, but something is holding me back.: Lan says to himself. :I don't know what it is, butsoon, I will tell her.:

Lan stares at Maylu for a bit longer and then turns his attention back to the math problem she is working.

Cyber World

Megaman and Roll are coming up Cyber Link Avenue, now having came from the classical music web site, where Roll retrieved the song Maylu wanted and are now on their way to NumberMan's shop.

"That classical music web site is an interesting place." Megaman speaks up. "I've never been to that part of the Cyber World before."

"I go to that web site for all of the special songs that Maylu requests and for some of her piano sheet music she plays for her lessons." Roll replies as she and Megaman come off Cyber Link Avenue, now passing the Café.

"You can go to the music store for those special songs and the music for Maylu's lessons, instead of going to another place for them." Megaman speaks up. "They have classical music as well as sheet music there."

"That they do, but they don't carry specially made songs like Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." Roll replies. "I have to go to another place for those types of songs, but I do go there for a lot of Maylu's music for her lessons."

"For a music store, they should carry everything." Megaman answers in confusion. "That should also include special songs."

"That's true they should, but sadly they don't." Roll speaks, releasing a sigh. "But for what music they don't have, I know where to go to get it so it's no big thing really."

Continuing towards NumberMan's shop, Megaman and Roll make a right on the avenue they are on, and upon turning the corner, Megaman spots the back of Flashman, a few buildings down, standing outside of the Cyber World Music store.

"Hey wait, that navi looks familiar." Megaman speaks, as he begins looking the navi over. "I remember seeing him somewhere before."

The navi turns towards the cyber street ahead of him andMegaman gets aglimpse of the Navi's face from the side he can see. Now recognizing the Navi, Megaman's eyes get wide.

"That's Flashman!" Megaman says in shock as he quickly runs back around the corner, pulling Roll with him.

"Flashman?" Roll asks in a whisper to Megaman. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Megaman replies as he peeks around the corner. "Listen Roll, I want you to log out now. No telling what Flashman has in mind and whatever it is, I don't want you caught in the middle of it."

"You sure you won't need my help?" Roll inquires in concern.

"I'm positive." Megaman replies turning to Roll with a smile. "You have Maylu to return to, so go on ahead. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but be careful." Roll says, as she logs out of the Internet, now on her way back to Maylu's computer.

"I'm curious to know exactly what Flashman has up his sleeve this time." Megaman quietly says to himself as he continues watching Flashman.

Music Store

"Here you are and sorry about the wait." The store clerk navi says to MusicMan, now handing him the file he requested.

"Thank you and that's quite alright." MusicMan replies politely. "You have a good one."

"Thank you for visiting the Cyber World Music Store, have a great evening and please come back again soon." The clerk greets to MusicMan as MusicMan exit's the store.

Now being outside of the store, MusicMan begins heading towards the cyber street, but is suddenly stopped by Flashman walking in front of him.

"Excuse me." MusicMan speaks in surprise. "I'm in a bit of a rush and you're in my way. Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is, but before I get into details, allow me to introduce myself." Flashman begins. "I am Flashman and I am offering for you an opportunity to join a very powerful team."

"Listen Flashman, whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." MusicMan replies as he walks around Flashman. "I'm on a tight schedule."

"Oh, I see." Flashman speaks. "You must be a human operated Net Navi."

Upon hearing that remark, MusicMan stops in his tracks and slightly turns to Flashman.

"There is nothing wrong with having a Net Op." MusicMan replies. "It shows you have loyalty and from that comment alone, it appears you have no loyalty what so ever."

"Loyalty is for the weak." Flashman replies in a taunting tone. "Loyalty shows that you'll do anything for a human. So in other words, you're their lap dog, doing whatever they tell you to do."

Turning his attention back towards the cyber street, MusicMan closes his eyes and releases a sigh.

"For you to even have that kind of mind set makes you a servant to the mindless and the ignorant." MusicMan replies. "I refuse to continue this conversation any further. I must be going now."

"That musical net navi is a smart one." Megaman says to himself with a small smile, having over heard the conversation, and continuing to watch the scene in front of him.

MusicMan begins walking away as Flashman pulls out the dark chip that was given to him by Shademan.

"I don't tolerate refusal." Flashman speaks in a low, but dangerous tone as he begins following MusicMan.

"The conversation is over when I say it is and I don't believe refusing to discontinue was an option." Flashman growls as he quickly approaches MusicMan from behind and shoves the dark chip into his back. The dark spirit of the dark chip appears over MusicMan, but immediately enters MusicMan's systems. Now gripping his head, MusicMan falls to his knees and begins screaming out in agony.

Megaman's eyes get wide at the sight in front of him.

"Flashman just gave that navi a dark chip." Megaman says in surprise. "It's a good thing I told Roll to log out because things are about to get ugly."

Converting his right arm and hand to his mega-buster, Megaman brings it into view.

"I don't know when Lan and Mayluare going tobe done, so I might as well do what I can with what I have for right now." Megaman speaks as he releases a heavy sigh.

"Now do we have a better understanding of each other?" Flashman inquires to MusicMan, who is now laying on the cyber floor as his eyes glow a bright red. "I hope so, because I don't tolerate refusing of any kind."

"MEGA-BUSTER!" Flashman suddenly hears and now getting hit by one of the buster's shots. Turning around, Flashman spots Megaman quickly approaching him, as he continues releasing his buster shots.

"Oh great. It's the little blue pest." Flashman says, as he begins blocking the Mega-buster's shots.

Now being within range of Flashman, Megaman stops an inch from him and shoots a death glare his direction, now placing his Mega-buster at his side.

"Back off and leave that navi alone!" Megaman yells as he quickly aims his Mega-buster at Flashman. "I'm only going to say that once!"

"You're kidding me right?" Flashman speaks as he begins laughing. "Do you honestly expect me to be intimidated by the likes of you?"

"Step away from the Navi!" Megaman growls as he continues glaring at Flashman. "I'm warning you!"

"And that's where you're wrong." Flashman says calmly as he raises his right hand in Megaman's direction. "I don't take warnings from a navi like you."

A ball of light begins materializing in Flashman's right palm as it begins glowing brightly while beginning to grow.

"If anything, you should take this as a warning from me." Flashman continues as the ball of light in his right palm continues glowing as it stops growing. "Neon Lights!"

The ball of light is released and is quickly approaching Megaman. Not having enough time to dodge the attack, the attack slams right into Megaman, knocking him off his feet.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you now." Flashman speaks. "I must be going, but we will meet again."

Flashman teleports out, taking MusicMan with him.

Megaman, who is still feeling the impact of Flashman's attack, now rolls over on his left side and turns in the direction of where Flashman and MusicMan were.

"He took MusicMan with him." Megaman speaks as his begins trying to get to his feet. "I have to go after him, but before I can, I'm going to need more power andLan's help."

Megaman gets to his feet and teleports out of the Cyber World, now heading back to Lan's computer.

Hikari Residence

Lan and Maylu are working on the last of their math homework.

"And that concludes pages 23 and 25." Maylu speaks as she closes her notebook, along with her math book. "Ms. Mari really knows how to lay homework on us."

"Tell me about it. It's almost like she enjoys giving homework by the tons." Lan replies as he finishes the problem he is working and closes his notebook, now turning to Maylu. "Hey Maylu, I really appreciate you helping me out with my homework. I wouldn't have gotten the concepts if it weren't for your help."

Maylu turns to Lan and smiles.

"It's not a problem Lan." Maylu replies, continuing to smile. "You're my best friend and I'm always here when you need me."

:Her smile is so beautiful.: Lan mentally says to himself as his gaze catches with Maylu's. :Very beautiful.:

"Well, I better get going." Maylu says as she stands, which breaks Lan's out of his zone. "I have to head home and start practicing for the festival, but before I do that, I'm going to head to the Music Emporium first to see if they have any pine piano benches in stock."

"Ok." Lan says, now standing as Maylu places her notebook, pen and math book in her back pack. "Let me walk you to the door."

Maylu smiles as she closes her back pack and places it on her back. Lan walks to his room door, and opens it. Maylu walks to the exit of the room and soon exits, with Lan in tow. Heading for the stair case and now going down the stairs, Maylu and Lan reach the bottom of the stairs as Lan walks to the front door and opens it for Maylu.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow and thanks again for helping me out." Lan speaks as Maylu walks past him and steps out on the front porch.

"No problem, but I will be calling you tonight after my piano lesson." Maylu replies as she turns to Lan. "I want to go over the homework one last time, just to make sure you really understand everything we did."

"Sure, alright." Lan replies as Maylu turns to leave.

"Talk to you tonight." Maylu says to Lan as she leaves his porch and walks down the walk way. Maylu, then, makes a right and begins down the street.

Lan stands in the door way, continuing to watch Maylu walk down the street until she is out of sight. Now that Maylu is out of sight, Lan closes the door and heads back upstairs to his room. Once he reaches the top of the stairs, Lan heads straight to his room and upon entering his room, Lan goes straight to the computer and turns both the monitor and the tower on. Once the computer is booted up, an exhausted Megaman appears on the monitor screen.

"Hey Megaman." Lan greets to his navi. "You're just in time. Maylu and I are done with our homework."

"That's great Lan, but there is a problem." Megaman says with panic in his voice.

"What's the problem?" Lan inquires to Megaman.

"I saw Flashman online and he corrupted a net navi with a dark chip." Megaman answers Lan. "I had no idea when you and Maylu were going to be done so I tried to take him on with just my Mega-buster, but unfortunately he got away with the navi he corrupted. I have to go after him."

"No problem Megaman." Lan says as he grabs his battle chip case from the computer shelf above his monitor. "They don't call us net saviors for nothing."

Just as Lan begins opening the battle chip case, the monitor suddenly beeps as a letter appears on the screen next to Megaman.

"Lan, you have a message from Mr. Famous." Megaman informs Lan. Turning to the monitor, Lan grabs his mouse and clicks on the letter, which turns into a window with Mr. Famous appearing on it.

"What's up Mr. Famous?" Lan inquires.

"Lan, there is trouble at the Dentech City Music Emporium." Mr. Famous reports to Lan. "You and Megaman head down there right away!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Famous." Lan says, now grabbing his PET.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Famous." Mr. Famous says as Lan closes the window.

"Flashman will have to wait Megaman." Lan says to Megaman as he points the PET at the Infer-red slot on his monitor. Megaman is quickly transferred to the PET. "We have a bigger problem now and Maylu is about to walk right in the middle of it. If I don't get down to that Emporium right away, something terrible may happen."

Placing his PET in the carry case on his waist along with the battle chips, Lan runs out of his room and soon out of the house, now on his way to the Music Emporium.

Watching from deep within the shadows, the mysterious man grins.

"The is going better then I had originally planned." He speaks as he being snickering. "Let the fun begin."

A/N: Ok end of chapter 3 and I hope you all like it. My ideas were jumbled up, which is why it took so long to get this out, but the wait is over and here it is. I apologize if this chapter is kind of boring. As I said, the story would get better as it continued and you see, I didn't let you all down.No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	4. Birth of a Dark Loid

Chapter 4: Birth Of A Dark Loid

'Trouble has broken out at the Music Emporium and Flashman has corrupted MusicMan with a dark chip. Two words for both scenarios: Big Trouble!'

After receiving a transmission from Mr. Famous, Lan and Megaman head to the music Emporium.

"I hope Maylu hasn't made it to the emporium yet." Lan says to himself as he continues roller blading in a rush to the emporium. "And if she has, I hope she didn't get caught up in the trouble going on there."

Swiftly turning the corner and now being on the same block as the music emporium, Lan looks ahead and notices people scrambling away from the store. Roller blading to the store and now being in front of it, Lan converts his roller blades to his shoes and watches as more people scramble from the store, noticing that Maylu isn't among that crowd.

"Maylu is still inside." Lan speaks as he makes his way through the crowd of people and enters the store. "I hope she's ok."

Once Lan arrives inside the store, he notices the chaos going on in front of him. Televisions blinking on and off, some exploding, VCR's spitting out video tapes, the lights in the store are blinking frantically, and DVD players are spitting out DVD's. Through the chaos, Lan begins looking around for Maylu.

"Maylu!" Lan begins calling as he continues looking around for signs of her. "Maylu, where are you?"

"Lan!" Lan hears Maylu's voice call out to him from his left. Turning to the left of him, Lan spots Maylu slightly ducking in the first aisle.

"Maylu!" Lan calls as he runs to her. Now being within reaching range, Lan embraces Maylu.

"Are you ok?" Lan inquires to Maylu as he catches with her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maylu answers him.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Lan replies with concern. "Now tell me, when did the outbreak occur? At what time?"

"Well after checking out the pine piano benches, I decided to check out the classical music Cd's when suddenly, I began hearing screams and people started scrambling through the store." Maylu begins explaining. "I had no idea what was going on and the electronics even started going haywire. I can't give you the exact time when it all started, but it was a short while after I arrived here."

"This is the work of viruses." Lan comments. "Do you know where the front desk is? I need to jack Megaman in so he can put a stop to this."

"Yes I do." Maylu answers Lan. "Follow me."

Continuing to duck, Maylu begins leading Lan to where the front desk is. As they continue through the aisle, a load of Cd's fly right over their heads and into the store's front window. Hearing the clash of Cd's hit the window, Maylu and Lan duck down all the way and begin crawling.

"It's safer down here." Lan comments as Maylu continues leading the way to the desk. Now entering another aisle and continuing to avoid the debris flying around, the two continue to the front desk for when Maylu suddenly bumps into something, something hard.

"Ouch." Maylu speaks as she begins rubbing her head. "What did I run into?"

"Me." A voice speaks to Maylu, making her look up ahead of her. She spots Tori rubbing his head as well.

"Sorry Tori." Maylu apologizes. "I didn't see you there."

"That's alright." Tori replies with a smile. "Who can see anything with all of this chaos going on."

Looking from around Maylu, Lan spots Tori.

"Tori?" Lan inquires in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain that to you later." Tori replies to Lan. "But for now, your timing couldn't be better. I thought Iceman would have to deal with this by himself, but now that you're here, Megaman's help will definitely come in handy."

"You couldn't be more right." Lan comments. "We need to get to the front desk so I can jack him into the store's system and he can put a stop to this."

"I was heading there myself." Tori speaks. "It's not that far, follow me."

Turning around in the aisle, Tori begins leading the way to the front desk with Lan and Maylu in tow. Continuing through the aisle and now arriving at the front desk, Lan, Maylu and Tori huddle behind the desk as Lan and Tori quickly take out their PET's.

"Time to put an end to this!" Lan says as he points his PET towards the infer red slot on the cash register. "Jack in Megaman, Power up!"

"Right behind you Lan!" Tori speaks as he points his PET towards the infer red slot on the register. "Jack in Iceman, Power Up!"

Infer red beams from both PET's shoot into the infer red slot on the register, now jacking in both Navi's into the emporium's system.

(Megaman Logging In)

(Iceman Logging in)

Now being jacked into the Emporium's system, Megaman and Iceman both catch sight of what is causing the trouble in the store. Mettaur and red spiky dog like viruses are attacking a red orb with musical symbols on it.

"Mettaur and spiky viruses." Megaman speaks. "This doesn't come as a surprise to me that they would be behind the trouble going on."

"Surprise or no surprise. Where there's trouble, viruses usually aren't too far behind." Iceman comments. "Time to freeze this operation."

"Great minds think alike." Megaman replies as he quickly converts his right arm to his Mega-buster and aims it towards the orb, towards viruses.

"Mega-buster!" Megaman calls as he begins releasing his buster shots towards the viruses. The buster shots hits a couple of Mettaur viruses and deletes them.

"Ice storm!" Iceman calls as he blows his breath, which releases a mini blizzard that freezes a couple of the spiky viruses. The viruses are turned to ice cubes and are then deleted.

The remaining spiky and Mettaur viruses that are still surrounding the orb, stop attacking the orb and turn their attention towards Megaman and Iceman. The Mettuars form a line from left to right as the spiky viruses form that same line behind the Mettuars.

"This doesn't look good." Iceman comments, keeping his attention on the army of viruses in front of him and Megaman.

"Maybe not, but I've got a plan." Megaman replies. "Lan, I need a powerful battle chip and fast."

"And I know just what you need." Lan replies as he quickly reaches for his PET carrying case, for the pocket his battle chips are in. Now opening the pocket, Lan grabs a handful of battle chips and places them in his lap. Scrambling through the battle chips, Lan comes across the wide sword and area steal battle chips. Picking them up, Lan smiles.

"Perfect!" Lan speaks as he loads the battle chips into the PET. "Wide Sword and Area steal battle chips in and double download!"

After loading the battle chips into the PET, a VCR tape flies behind the front desk and lands right in front of the three as it slightly shatters.

"Hey what's this?" Tori speaks as he picks up the damaged VCR tape and looks at the top label. "No way! Resident Evil III: The rise of the dead. I've been looking all over for this movie."

"Tori will you focus!" Lan firmly speaks to Tori. "Our Navi's need a hand here!"

"Oh, sorry." Tori apologizes as he places the VCR tape down and reaches in his shirt pocket, now grabbing a couple battle chips. Bringing them into view, Tori looks the battle chips over.

"Artic blizzard and Subzero freeze." Tori says to himself as he looks over the battle chips in his hand, trying to decide which to use between the two. Now making up his mind, Tori picks the Artic Blizzard battle chip.

"Artic Blizzard battle chip in and download!" Tori speaks as he loads the battle chip into his PET.

Megaman's right arm and hand quickly converts to the wide sword and Iceman's coat and hat turns deep blue in color.

The Mettuars raise their pointy hammers in unison as the spiky viruses raise their backs in unison. Now slamming their hammers to the ground, blue lighting emerges from the floor and is quickly heading towards Iceman and Megaman.

"You take the Mettuars and I take the spiky viruses." Megaman says to Iceman as he quickly disappears from sight.

"You got it." Iceman replies as he begins inhaling. Now having inhaled enough, Iceman opens his mouth and releases his icy attack.

"Artic Blizzard!" Iceman calls as the icy attack freezes the Mettuar's attack and the viruses. The Mettuar's data breaks up and deletes them.

Megaman appears behind the spiky viruses.

"You viruses are a thorn in my side!" Megaman yells as he wields his wide sword, instantly deleting the spiky viruses with one swing.

The music orb the viruses were attacking, turns blue which stops the chaos in the store.

"Mission accomplished." Megaman speaks.

"Great job Megaman." Lan congratulates his navi as Megaman transfers back to the PET.

"What a way to freeze Iceman." Tori congratulates his navi as Iceman transfers back to Tori's PET.

No longer hearing any destruction going on, Lan, Maylu and Tori look over the desk and notice the chaos has come to an end, but the store is a huge wreck.

"Man, what a mess." Tori comments, continuing to look at the scattered debris in front of him.

"Mess doesn't even begin to describe this scene." Lan speaks. "It's more like a tornado hit the place."

"The boss is due here any minute and when he catches sight of this, I'm going to loose my job for sure." The store clerk begins panicking. "There is no way I can have this cleaned up before he shows up."

"Maybe we can help you out." Tori speaks as he comes from behind the desk with Lan and Maylu. "You know, to make the clean up go a lot faster so you won't loose your job."

"Thanks, but I couldn't ask you kids to help me with this." The clerk answers Tori. "Wait a minute, who are you and why were you three behind the desk?"

"Oh my name is Tori." Tori answers the clerk. "And these are my friends, Lan and Maylu. We deleted the viruses that caused this trouble."

"Wait a minute, Lan? As in Lan Hikari the Dentech city net savior?" The clerk asks in excitement.

"Yep that's me." Lan answers the clerk. "With my net navi Megaman."

"It's an honor to have you in my store." The clerk says as he takes Lan's right hand and begins shaking it. "I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope." Lan speaks with a bit of uneasiness in his voice. "So will you still be needing that hand in cleaning up?"

"No, you three have done enough." The clerk says as he releases Lan's hand. "Your Navi's stopping the trouble is thanks enough for me. I'll take it from here."

"Alright then." Lan says as he, Tori and Maylu turn and head for the door. "See you around."

The clerk waves after them as the three exit the store.

"I hope he still has his job tomorrow." Lan comments as the three begin walking down the block. "I am so glad that you are ok Maylu. Let me walk you home to ensure you get there safely."

"Thanks Lan." Maylu thanks him with a smile. "I would appreciate that a lot."

"So Tori, you never told me why you were in the Music Emporium." Lan reminds Tori.

"I'm going to be in the music festival." Tori answers Lan. "I just stopped by there to pick up a few guitar picks." (are those what those little things the guitar players use called?)

"Guitar picks?" Lan inquires. "I didn't think you had any musical interests and since when did you start playing the guitar?"

"Since my dad taught me at 13." Tori answers Lan as the three turn the corner and continues to the residential area. "I'm going to play the instrumental version of my favorite Van Halen song, Dreams."

"I did see your name on the list." Maylu speaks to Tori with a smile. "You'll do great."

"Thanks Maylu." Tori replies, returning the smile. "So are you going to be in the festival?"

"Yes I am." Maylu answers him as they all arrive in front of her house. "I'm going to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

"From what I hear in class, you do have very impressive piano skills." Tori compliments Maylu.

"Thanks Tori." Maylu thanks him as she notices that they are at her house. "Well, thanks for walking me home guys and Lan, look for my call tonight after my lesson."

"No problem Maylu." Tori replies. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Not a problem and alright." Lan says to Maylu as she walks up the walk way leading to her front porch. Now reaching her front porch, Maylu waves to the guys and enters the house.

"I'll definitely be waiting for your call." Lan speaks in a dreamy voice.

Turning to Lan, Tori notices that Lan has zoned out and still has his attention focused on Maylu's house, even though she's inside.

"Lan." Tori calls to Lan as he waves his hand in front of his face. Lan comes back to reality and turns to Tori.

"You say something Tori?" Lan inquires dumbfounded.

"Are you crushing on Maylu?" Tori inquires to Lan as Lan goes red in the cheeks.

"Of course not!" Lan protests as he turns his back to Tori. "She is my friend and nothing more."

"Lan, you are crushing on Maylu because if you weren't, then you would have noticed that she went inside the house already." Tori corrects Lan. "But you found it hard to tear your eyes away from her house, which can only mean one thing."

Sighing and knowing Tori is right, Lan turns to him.

"Alright, I do Like Maylu." Lan admits. "But you better not let a word of this get out to her or anyone else for that matter!"

"Not to worry, but why can't you tell her yourself?" Tori inquires to Lan. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"It's not the easy." Lan speaks as he releases a heavy sigh. "She's my best friend and well, I don't want to ruin our friendship by admitting that to her."

"So you think ogling her will help any?" Tori inquires as he shakes his head. "Lan my friend, I have a secret that I think it's about time you heard."

"No wait a minute, the last time I listened to one of your secrets, I ended up with the flu." Lan speaks as he takes a step back from Tori. "I learned not to take any more advice from you after that."

"Don't worry, this secret is perfectly safe." Tori assures Lan as he places his right arm around Lan's neck. "Just walk and talk with me."

"Well alright, but if I end up sick this time, I'm going to make sure to infect you." Lan says to Tori as the two begin walking down the street.

Mr. Edogawa's Residence

Mr. Edogawa has just arrived home as he pulls the car into the drive way. Turning the car off and grabbing his briefcase from the passenger seat, Mr. Edogawa gets out of the car and closes the door behind him as he proceeds to his house. Now reaching the front door, he pulls out the house key and unlocks the door now entering the house. Closing the door and putting his briefcase by the door, Mr. Edogawa walks over to the computer resting on a small desk, by the dining room and turns it on. After the computer completely boots up, Mr. Edogawa takes a seat at the computer and notices that MusicMan isn't on the monitor screen.

"MusicMan isn't back yet." Mr. Edogawa speaks as he opens a notebook next to the keyboard. "The net must be slow today, so I'll just get started working on the clarinet students music programs first until he returns."

Dark Regions of the Cyber World

Flashman and MusicMan teleports to the cyber lair, appearing in front of the dark throne where Shademan is seated and where Bubbleman is standing next to.

"Master Shademan." Flashman speaks up as he gets on one knee. "I am back with great news to report."

"You are not suppose to be back here until you have completed the mission." Shademan speaks up. "And I know that time hasn't arrived yet."

"I know master Shademan. That is what I am here to inform you about." Flashman says.

"Hey, who is the new navi?" Bubbleman suddenly interrupts. "I haven't seen him around here before."

"Bubbleman, I do believe that my room needs cleaning." Shademan speaks sternly to Bubbleman. "Now go clean it!"

"Yes master Shademan sir." Bubble speaks in a frightened tone.

Bubbleman begins walking away from Shademan's throne. Now passing Flashman and MusicMan, Bubbleman stops and looks MusicMan over. He then turns his back to him.

"How can Shademan just replace me with a new dark loid after all I've done for him?" Bubbleman begins mumbling as he continues walking away. Now being out of sight, Shademan turns his attention back to Flashman and MusicMan.

"You better have a pretty good explanation as to why you're back so soon Flashman!" Shademan speaks firmly as he slants his eyes.

"I do sir." Flashman answers him. "Even though you gave me the orders to wreck havoc at the Dentech music festival, I formed an alliance with a navi who will help aid me in this mission."

Unsure of how to reply to Flashman's explanation, Shademan begins looking MusicMan over. Continuing to look MusicMan over and now noticing the dark aura that's surrounding him, Shademan grins.

"Even though I gave you the orders specifically, I guess teaming up with a navi that matches this mission isn't such a bad idea." Shademan speaks with approval. "I approve of the alliance you have formed Flashman, I'm impressed."

"Thank you master Shademan." Flashman speaks as he stands from kneeling.

"What is your name, new apprentice?" Shademan inquires to MusicMan.

"MusicMan." MusicMan answers Shademan. "And I promise that you will not be disappointed, master Shademan."

"I like the sound of that." Shademan says with an evil smile as he uploads a dark chip. "To ensure that you keep your enthusiasm, take this with you."

Shademan tosses the dark chip in MusicMan's direction and MusicMan catches it.

"Now, go wreck havoc and do not return until you have successfully bared scars on Dentech that will not heal!" Shademan commands.

"Yes sir master Shademan, but before I do, I have a special message of my own to deliver to a certain human." MusicMan says as he develops an evil smile.

A/N: Ok, here is chapter 4 and I hope you all like it. My ideas were all jumbled up as to why it took me so long to get this out, but the wait is over and here it is. I want to also apologize if this chapter is kind of boring as well. This is all I could come up with for this chapter, but the next chapter will be a lot more suspenseful. Oh and the battle chips that Tori used are mine. No flames please and chapter 5 will be out when I have moment. I just started back at the university so my writing time is pretty much a guess. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll change it for you. If nothing else, then please review.

Review Please!


	5. Chaos Unfolds

Chapter 5: Chaos Unfolds

'Tori gives Lan advice on how he can express himself to Maylu and MusicMan has officially become a Dark Loid. Things are starting to get interesting.'

After walking Maylu home, Tori has begun giving Lan advice on how he can express himself to Maylu. The conversation continues as the two are now heading home from the Dentech Ice cream Shoppe.

"So basically, all you do is approach Maylu in a sincere manner and speak." Tori continues. "But first, make sure you two are alone and you know exactly what you're going to say."

"That's what my dad said." Lan replies as he takes another sip of his milk shake. "But there is only one problem with that."

"And that is?" Tori Inquires.

"I don't know how I can put my words in order so that they come out right." Lan answers Tori. "I'm afraid I'm going screw up."

"And there lies your problem." Tori speaks, releasing a sigh. "You're too worried about screwing up. Lan, you shouldn't worry about that because if you really like Maylu, then you will find a way to express yourself to her no matter what it takes, even if it does means screwing up your words. The important thing is that she knows."

"You're right." Lan admits as he and Tori turn the corner and are now heading towards the residential area. "I really want to tell her, but the time never seems right."

"Then it's time for some careful planning." Tori speaks. "The time is never right because you haven't taken the time to plan the correct time and place, but that problem will soon be remedied."

Now remembering that Maylu will be calling him that night, Lan gets hit with an idea.

"Wait, she'll be calling me tonight to go over our homework lesson." Lan speaks up. "I can tell her then."

"Nope, bad idea." Tori says as he finishes the last of his milkshake. "Over the phone won't do. You have to tell her face to face so that way she can see how sincere you're being."

"Since you are so full of ideas, then when do you think will be the right time might I ask?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"I say tell Maylu at the festival." Tori suggests. "You can either wait until after her performance or after the festival is over."

"Yeah. I guess that would work." Lan says as he begins thinking on Tori's suggestion. "That's a pretty good idea Tori."

"Now, I also suggest bringing 12 long stemmed red roses with you." Tori suggests once more. "You know, so you won't go to the festival empty handed and so you can surprise her."

"Wait, roses?" Lan inquires in surprise as he quickly stops dead in his tracks. "If I bring roses, then she will definitely suspect that something is up."

"Not true." Tori replies as he stops next to Lan. "The roses will be a gift for her performance and after you give her the roses, then you express yourself to her. That will be the perfect time to do it."

"Well, I guess you're right." Lan agrees as he and Tori continue down the street. "I just hope when I tell her, she doesn't reject me."

"You're such a pessimistic person Lan." Tori speaks as he shakes his head. "You're not giving Maylu enough credit. You say you two have been friends since childhood, which means she knows all of your ups, downs and you inside out. Now if she knows everything about you then I don't see her rejecting you."

"I do." Lan speaks up as they enter the residential area. "Think about it. She plays the piano, is very smart in every subject and always gets good grades. Me, on the other hand, have no special talent outside of net battling, my grades are horrible and I find school to be the gridlock of boredom. There is no way she will ever want to have a relationship with me."

"Lan, it's not about the qualities you both share or don't share, it's about who you are to her in person." Tori says as he releases a sigh. "If Maylu has been there for you when you needed her the most, despite how many times you have screwed up, then I would say her rejecting you isn't going to happen. So do yourself a favor and eject that thought before you give yourself a mental breakdown."

"Alright, I'll do that." Lan says as he and Tori enter Lan's block. "But if it turns out that none of your advice works and she does reject me, then you will never hear the end of it from me."

"Ok, to try and calm your fears, let's do a demonstration." Tori suggests as the two stop a few houses down from Lan's. "I want you to pretend that I am Maylu and it's after the festival or her performance. You've already given her the roses and it's just the two of you. Now, tell me how you feel as if Maylu was standing here."

Turning to Tori, Lan begins trying to imagine Maylu standing in Tori's place. Continuing to try to place the image, Lan begins scrambling his mind for words to say as if Maylu were standing in front of him. Now placing the image and having a slight idea of what he is going to say in mind, Lan begins sweating a little.

"Oh, these roses are so beautiful Lan." Tori speaks in a high pitch tone, as if Maylu were speaking. "Thank you so much."

"You…You're…welcome." Lan replies as he begins stammering. "Maylu, there…there is..something that I want..to..tell you."

"Yes Lan?" Tori, as Maylu, speaks.

"Maylu…I…I.." Lan continues stammering. "I…I have been..thinking.. a lot about our friendship and…."

"And what Lan?" Tori, as Maylu, speaks once more.

"And…I." Lan stammers as he begins shivering a bit and the sweating begins increasing.

Now feeling his words chunk up in his throat and the sweating becoming heavier, Lan releases a sigh and drops his head.

"I can't do this." Lan mumbles.

"What do you mean? You were doing great." Tori says to Lan. "The way you were tripping over your words was helping some what, but you were on the right track."

"Yeah, on the right track to being let down." Lan says as he raises his head. "I can see it now. I tell Maylu how I feel about her and I can hear her saying 'sorry Lan, I don't feel the same way, but we can stay friends.' That would mean I went through all of this for nothing."

"Lan, you have to learn to start seeing the lighter side to life." Tori replies as he reaches in his shirt pocket and grabs his PET. Now bringing it into view, Tori glances at the time next to Iceman and the time is 5:52pm.

"Well Lan, I have to head home now so I can practice for the festival." Tori says to Lan as he places his PET back in his pocket. "But we'll continue this conversation tomorrow, but remember everything I told you."

"I'll remember." Lan replies to Tori. "Later Tori."

"Later Lan." Tori says as he begins heading towards the exit of Lan's block and Lan heads to his house. Now reaching his house, Lan enters and closes the door behind him. Lan, then, heads upstairs to his room and once he reaches his room, he walks over to his desk. Taking the PET and the battle chips out of the PET carrying case, Lan places them on the desk.

"You know Lan, Tori made some excellent points." Megaman begins speaking. "Even though it does mean taking a risk, you have to tell Maylu how you really feel."

"I know." Lan replies to Megaman as he looks towards his window and to next door, into Maylu's room. Lan notices she is playing the piano. Sighing, Lan turns away from his window and takes a seat at his desk and opens his notebook.

"I'm going to look over my homework before Maylu calls." Lan speaks to Megaman.

"Alright." Megaman replies. "Just let me know if need anything."

"Sure thing." Lan answers Megaman as he begins looking over his homework.

Sakurai Residence

Maylu has begun playing the song she is going to perform at the festival and is well into it as Roll keeps track of the notes on the computer. Continuing to play, Maylu misplays a few notes, but continues playing anyway. Now being on the last verse of the song, Maylu plays the final notes and brings the song to an end.

"Good Job Maylu." Roll says to her net op.

"Thanks Roll." Maylu thanks her navi as she turns to the computer. "So how'd I do?"

"You did a great job, but you misplayed a few notes." Roll informs Maylu as she displays the song and the misplayed notes in red on the computer screen. "In the second verse, you played an A flat when the note was C sharp and in the last verse you played a C sharp when the note was B sharp. Outside of that, you did a wonderful job."

"I'll correct those notes in my next lesson, but for now I'm going to take a break and look over my homework." Maylu says with a smile as she stands from sitting at the piano. "I have a couple more days to perfect the entire song, so I have plenty of time."

"Of course." Roll replies with a smile. "You'll have that song perfected in no time."

"I'm going to call Lan to go over the homework." Maylu informs her navi. "I'll be back shortly."

Roll nods as Maylu grabs her notebook from her desk and heads out of the room, now heading downstairs to the living room.

Cyber World

After a visit with Shademan and officially being confirmed as a Dark Loid, MusicMan is now heading towards Mr. Edogawa's computer channel with Flashman in tow as the new dark loid has a special message for his Net Op.

"So how does it feel to be one of the Dark Loids?" Flashman inquires to MusicMan as the two continue approaching the computer channel.

"It feels great." MusicMan answers him. "I've never felt better."

"Great." Flashman speaks. "The more dark power you obtain, the more powerful you'll become."

The two Dark Loids now arrive at the computer channel as MusicMan takes out the file he was asked to retrieve by his Net Op. Now bringing it into view, MusicMan smiles evilly.

"What's that?" Flashman inquires to MusicMan.

"The file that my Net Op asked me to retrieve for him." MusicMan answers Flashman. "This is what he asked for so this is what he'll get."

Placing his right hand on top of the file, MusicMan begins transferring dark energy from himself and is transferring it to the file. Continuing to transfer the energy, MusicMan can see the file is being consumed by the dark energy. Now having transferred enough dark energy, MusicMan removes his hand as the dark energy completely consumes the file.

"He's going to be happy to see this." MusicMan says to Flashman with an evil smile. "I'll be right back. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer."

Flashman nods as MusicMan uploads himself to Mr. Edogawa's computer channel through the computer's IP address. (Flashman would grin, but he doesn't have a mouth.)

Mr. Edogawa's Residence

Mr. Edogawa has just finished with the Clarinet students' music programs and are now printing them out.

"Ok, the clarinet students' programs are completed." Mr. Edogawa says to himself as he retrieves the last printed program from the printer's tray. "Now to start on the Guitar students."

Now taking a seat back at his computer, Mr. Edogawa saves the file he just finished to the hard drive and clicks on the blank page icon in the word program he's using, as a blank document appears on the screen. Before Mr. Edogawa can begin typing, MusicMan suddenly appears on the screen, surprising his Net Op.

"MusicMan, you're back." Mr. Edogawa speaks in excitement, happy to see his navi. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"The net was a bit slow today." MusicMan replies. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"That's quite alright." Mr. Edogawa speaks. "So did you get the sheet music I requested for my piano students?"

"Yes I did." MusicMan replies. "I'll begin uploading that to you now."

MusicMan begins uploading the file to the computer as Mr. Edogawa grabs his jump drive from the desk. Now placing the jump drive in the USB slot on the front of his computer, the file's percentage bar reaches 100 as the file's question prompt appears on the screen, asking where the file will be saved. Mr. Edogawa grabs his mouse and clicks on the drop down box, searching for his jump drive's program. Now finding it, Mr. Edogawa clicks on the program and then clicks 'OK.' The file has now been saved to the jump drive.

"Thanks so much MusicMan." Mr. Edogawa thanks his navi. "You're a life saver."

"You're welcome sir." MusicMan answers his Net Op. "I'm going to go surf the net for a little bit while you finish your work."

"That'll be fine." Mr. Edogawa replies to his navi with a smile. "Have a blast."

"I sure will." MusicMan says with a normal smile as he teleports himself off of the computer's channel and downloads himself back to the internet. Now being back in the Cyber World, MusicMan cracks an evil smirk.

"And I know you'll have a blast as well." MusicMan says to himself as he begins walking towards where Flashman is standing.

Turning around from looking out towards the net avenue, Flashman notices MusicMan approaching him. Now being within reaching range of Flashman, MusicMan stops and grins evilly.

"Did he get the file?" Flashman inquires.

"He got it." MusicMan speaks to Flashman, keeping his evil grin. "And he didn't even suspect a thing."

"Good." Flashman speaks. "I can't wait to see the expression on that mindless human's face when he finds out that you are no longer his lap dog."

"Me neither." MusicMan replies to Flashman. "From this point on, I work for no one."

"You are speaking like a true Dark Loid." Flashman says to MusicMan. "I am so proud of you. Now let's devise a plan on how we are going to bring the humans down come trash day."

The two Dark Loids walk away from the computer channel section of the net and into the Cyber World as Flashman begins sharing his plan with MusicMan.

Hikari Residence

Lan is in the living room, on the phone with Maylu as she goes over the homework with him.

"Now use the number outside of the parenthesis to factor out the numbers inside." Maylu continues explaining.

Lan follows Maylu's instructions and factors out the numbers.

"Ok, that's done." Lan answers Maylu.

"Ok, now add the number ahead of the plus sign to the new number you just got and that will give your answer for X." Maylu finishes explaining as Lan finishes the problem.

"Ok, the problem is complete." Lan says to Maylu.

"What answer did you get?" Maylu inquires.

"36x." Lan answers as Maylu looks into her notebook to see if she has the same answer that Lan came up with. Now looking at the problem she helped Lan with, she notices that his answer is the same as her answer.

"That answer is correct." Maylu says to Lan with happiness in her voice.

"Thanks so much for helping me out with this Maylu." Lan thanks her. "I don't care how old I get, I will never understand math." (That is what I alway say)

"No problem Lan." Maylu speaks to Lan with slight laughter in her voice. "I'll always be here for you when you need me, you know that. You're my best friend."

"I am so glad you mentioned that." Lan says as he releases a heavy sigh and closes his notebook on the coffee table. "Maylu, there is something that I want to tell you."

"Yes Lan?" Maylu inquires as she closes her notebook.

Taking a deep breath, Lan begins speaking.

"Maylu, I have been thinking a lot about our friendship and…"Lan speaks as he quickly begins trying to put his words together. "And I…"

"And what Lan?" Maylu inquires in confusion.

"And I…"Lan continues as he begins tripping over his words. Continuing to try to put his words together, the advice Tori gave Lan begins playing in his mind.

:You have to tell her face to face so she can see how sincere you're being.: Tori's words echo through Lan's mind.

"And what Lan?" Maylu inquires anxiously. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Sighing once more, Lan decides to drop his current decision.

"What I want to tell you is, I want to thank you for being such a great best friend to me." Lan speaks in a sincere tone.

Maylu smiles.

"No problem Lan." Maylu says to him. "The same goes to you."

"Thanks once again for helping me with my homework and I'll see you at school tomorrow." Lan says to Maylu with a smile.

"No problem and see you there." Maylu replies with a smile. "See ya."

"See ya." Lan responds as he hangs up and places the phone receiver on the base.

Now having the phone hung up on his end, Lan releases a sigh and leans back against the couch as he closes his eyes.

"Why is it so hard for me to tell her how I feel?" Lan inquires to himself as he opens his eyes. Turning to the left of him, Lan spots the picture he and Maylu took at the Dentech City carnival when they 10, resting on the table by the couch. Maylu is smiling and Lan is eating an ice cream cone.Sighing, Lan turns away and grabs his notebook from the coffee table. Lan, then, heads upstairs to his room.

The next day at Dentech Middle School

Dentech middle school is in session and teaching is in full swing for yet another school day. Mr. Edogawa's class is in full swing as he is going over his music students' selections.

"Ok class, I have only managed to get the clarinet and the guitar students programs done last night, but I will finish the other programs this evening." Mr. Edogawa begins announcing. "Now today, I would like to go over the selections you all have picked for the festival. Who would like to go first?"

"I would sir." Tori speaks up.

"Alright Mr. Froid." Mr. Edogawa speaks. "You picked to play 'Dreams' by Van Halen, so let's hear it."

Grabbing his guitar from beside his seat, Tori positions it in front of him. Now having it positioned, Tori begins playing the song he picked. Continuing to play the song, Mr. Edogawa nods in approval as to how Tori's progress is going. Being on the last verse of the song, Tori plays the last verse and brings the song to an end.

"Very impressive Tori." Mr. Edogawa says in approval to Tori. "Good Job."

Tori nods and takes a bow.

"Now, who else would like to impress me with their marvelous selections?" Mr. Edogawa inquires among his class.

"I would like to go next." Maylu speaks up.

"Ok, what selection did you pick?" Mr. Edogawa inquires to Maylu.

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." Maylu answers him.

"Ok, go for it." Mr. Edogawa permits with a smile.

Maylu rises from her seat and walks over to the piano. Now reaching the piano, Maylu takes a seat at the bench and positions herself. Maylu, then, begins playing the song she picked. Now being one verse into the song, a heavy crash suddenly sounds outside as the school building vibrates from the earthquake from the crash, interrupting the music class and every class in the building.

"What was that? Tori inquires as he quickly rises from his seat and runs over to the window. Now getting a good look at the cause of the commotion, Tori's eyes become wide.

"It can't be." Tori dryly speaks.

In Ms. Mari's class, Lan is also getting an eyeful of what caused the earthquake outside of the school.

"Dimensional area generators?" Lan shouts as he turns away from the window and runs towards the exit of the class. Now reaching the exit, Lan enters the hallway and notices the dimensional area has covered the school.

"What is a dimensional area doing here?" Megaman inquires as his voice sounds from the PET on Lan's waist.

Before Lan can answer Megaman's inquiry, Flashman teleports in front of Lan. Tori and Maylu exit the music room to see Flashman in the hallway in front of Lan.

"Flashman?" Tori and Maylu inquire in unison.

"Well, that answers your question." Lan says to Megaman as he keeps his eyes on Flashman.

A/N: Ok, here is chapter 5 and I hope you all like it. Sorry it took me so long to getthis out and if this chapter is a bit boring. There was a recent passing in my family and I was very busy behind that. Here is the chapterso the wait is over. No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify that for you. Chapter 6 will be out when I have a moment. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	6. A Net Savior's Challenge

Chapter 6: A Net Savior's Challenge

'Dark Loid MusicMan decides to be a solo net navi and a dimensional area has formed around the school, bringing Flashman with it. This doesn't look good.'

The school's teaching process has been interrupted as a dimensional area has covered the school building. Flashman has appeared in front of Lan as the two continue exchanging glares at this moment.

"What do you want Flashman?" Lan sternly inquires to the dark loid in front of him.

"Calm down human." Flashman demands, seeing the fierce expression on Lan's face. "I am only here with a mere warning for you."

Suddenly getting hit with the feeling of a possible fight occurring between him and Flashman, Lan begins trying to think of a way to avoid the fight so no one in the building is put in harm's way.

:Great. Thanks to Flashman's sudden invasion, everyone here maybe in danger, especially if his warning is a base for a fight.: Lan says to himself, with no ideas coming to mind. :But if it's a battle he wants, then I'll do my job as a Net savior and protect everyone here.:

"Speak your peace, keep it short and leave everyone else in this building out of it." Lan firmly demands as he continues glaring at Flashman.

"If you insist, then here is your warning." Flashman begins. "There is something very important to you that I know you would hate to loose so if I were you, I would keep a close eye on it because without it, you are nothing."

"And just how would you know what is important to me?" Lan inquires firmly to Flashman.

"I have my ways." Flashman answers Lan. "But do heed my warning Net savior, because by not doing so could have dire results."

"That's not answering my question!" Lan speaks with frustration building in his voice.

"I've already spoken and by request, I kept it short." Flashman answers Lan.

"Stop talking in circles and give me a straight answer now!" Lan speaks in anger.

"As much as I would like to stay and play tongue twister riddles with you, unfortunately, I must be going." Flashman speaks. "But you will see the manifestation of what my words mean in time. See you around."

Flashman teleports out as the dimensional area begins unraveling from around the school.

"Wait!" Lan yells. "Get back here! I'm not through with you yet!"

The dimensional area completely unravels from around the school as the dimensional area generators disintegrate from the school grounds, leaving potholes behind and the hallway of the school returns to normal.

"I hate it when dark loids do this!" Lan practically yells. "They show up, talk in circles, expecting you to understand their riddles, and then take off. It bugs me to no end."

"What do you think Flashman is getting at by what he said?" Megaman inquires to Lan from the PET.

Now reaching for the PET case on his waist, Lan opens the pocket the PET is in and grabs it. Now bringing it into view, Lan sees a curious Megaman on the screen.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, you know it's linked to a soon-to-be battle." Lan answers Megaman. "And I'll be ready for him."

Before Megaman can add to Lan's statement, Ms. Mari's voice suddenly sounds from behind Lan.

"Lan." Ms. Mari calls out to him. "Lan, please come back to class."

Turning around, Lan spots Ms. Mari standing in the doorway of the classroom with a serious, yet worried expression on her face. Nodding, Lan turns back to his PET, back to Megaman.

"We'll continue this later." Lan says to Megaman.

Now placing the PET back in the carry case, Lan makes his way back to the class. Upon reaching the classroom, Lan enters and returns to his desk as Ms. Mari picks up with the lesson. As Ms. Mari begins teaching, Flashman's words begins playing back in Lan's mind.

:There is something very important to me that he knows I would hate to loose because without it, I'm nothing.: Lan mentally says to himself. :There is a lot that is important to me so whatever plan Flashman has in mind that involves any of it, he's not going to carry it out and I'm going to see to that personally.:

The Music Room

Tori and Maylu have returned to the music class and to their places in the class as Mr. Edogawa is in the process of getting the students back on track with their work.

"Mr. Froid, what was that ruckus outside?" Mr. Edogawa inquires to Tori as he arranges the papers on his desk that were knocked off due to the generator's earthquake vibrations.

"Oh, two semi's collided." Tori answers him, covering up what really happened as he positions his guitar on his lap. "One carrying Pepsi and the other carrying explosives, but the explosives didn't go off because the Pepsi's soaked the fuses."

"Thank goodness the Pepsi's laid waste to those explosives or it would have been a bigger mess to clean up then just the collision." Mr. Edogawa speaks, releasing a sigh of relief and grabbing his grade book off his desk. "Ok class, back to work. Ms. Sakurai, you were playing your selection. You may continue."

"Yes sir." Maylu says as she now faces the piano and begins playing her song. While playing, the warning Flashman gave Lan begins playing in her mind.

:There is something very important to you that I know you would hate to loose so if I were you, I would keep a close eye on it because without it, you are nothing.: Flashman's words echo's in her mind.

:I wonder what Flashman is referring to by what he said to Lan.: Maylu mentally says to herself. :Next to his friends and family, Megaman is important to Lan. If Flashman is referring to Megaman, then that would be what Lan has to keep close watch on because Flashman knows without Megaman, Lan couldn't continue being a Net Savior. I know Lan and he won't let anything happen to Megaman.:

As Maylu continues playing her selection, Tori begins thinking about Flashman's warning himself, trying to think of what Lan holds of importance that he couldn't stand to loose.

:Something very important to Lan.: Tori begins pondering. :Flashman knows what Lan would hate to loose because without it, he's nothing.:

Tori continues mentally repeating the riddle to himself while trying hard to think of what Lan cares the most about.

:Something very important.: Tori mentally repeats to himself once more as he continues searching his mind for the answer. :There is his family, Megaman, and his friends. I already know Lan would hate to loose all of that, but there has got to be one thing that is top priority to him.:

Now remembering the conversation that he had with Lan the other day, along with the actions he witnessed Lan display after walking Maylu home that same day, Tori's mind clicks, now figuring out what Flashman was warning Lan about.

:I got it: Tori mentally yells. :If I'm correct then Flashman is warning Lan to keep an eye on Maylu because she is what's important to him and what he would hate to loose. I hope Lan is ready for what I am about to tell him, but I have to tell him somewhere away from Maylu so she can't hear us and I know just the place.:

Lunch 

Recess has arrived and the school halls are filled with students preparing for the lunch hour and the recent earthquake is the conversation that is being spoken among them. Tori, who has just walked out of the music room, looks down the hall and spots Lan at his locker.

"There he is." Tori speaks as he begins running in Lan's direction through the crowd of students. "Good thing I spotted him before he left for lunch. Hey Lan!"

Lan closes his locker and is about to walk away when suddenly, he begins hearing Tori's voice calling out to him. Turning around, Lan spots Tori running in his direction at break neck speed. Now being within reaching range of Lan, Tori stops an inch from him.

"Hey Tori." Lan greets to Tori.

"I'm glad I caught you." Tori greets back as he begins trying to catch his breath. "Listen, I figured out what Flashman was warning you about earlier."

"Really?" Lan inquires to Tori curiously. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you here." Tori answers Lan.

"Why not and where's Maylu?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"She's in the music room talking to Mr. Edogawa." Tori answers Lan, now having caught his breath. "Which is a good thing, because I don't want her to hear what I'm about to tell you."

"Why not?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"Just come with me to the computer lab and I'll explain everything." Tori says to Lan.

Dropping his protest, Lan begins following Tori down the hall as both boys are now heading for the computer lab. Now reaching the end of the hall they are in, the two make a right into the hall leading to cafeteria and now arrive at the computer Lab to the left of them. Upon arriving at the computer lab, they enter with Tori closing the door behind them.

"Now what did you figure out and why can't Maylu hear this?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"Before I answer that, I have a few questions for you." Tori answers Lan. "First, what is important to you?"

"My family, friends, and Megaman." Lan answers Tori. "You know this already, but what would any of that have to do with what you figured out?"

"Next question, what has been the most important thing to you lately?" Tori inquires to Lan once more.

"How I'm going to express my feelings to Maylu." Lan answers Tori. "You know that as well, but I still don't see how any of this would have anything to do…..

Lan's words come to a crawl as he now figures out what Tori is getting at.

"Are you saying that Flashman's warning has to do with Maylu?" Lan nervously inquires to Tori.

"I'm afraid so." Tori answers Lan in a low tone.

"I can't believe I missed that." Lan says in shock as he takes a seat at the computer next to him. "But why would Flashman be after Maylu?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely linked to you being a Net Savior." Tori answers Lan.

"How so?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"Lan, think about it." Tori begins explaining. "You and Megaman have outwitted every dark loid that have crossed paths with you two and now to ensure that he gets the upper hand, he is putting someone you care about in danger."

"Tori is right Lan." Megaman speaks from the PET. "I shortly figured out what Flashman was telling you after Ms. Mari called you back to class. If he's after Maylu, then he is surely after Roll as well."

Grabbing his PET from the carry case and bringing into view, Lan sighs.

"And here I was beginning to think he was talking about you, Megaman." Lan says to his Navi. "You are important to me as well."

"I know Lan." Megaman replies with a small smile. "But I knew all along Flashman wasn't talking about me."

"Well, if Flashman wants to get to Maylu and Roll, then he has to get through me first." Lan speaks with determination in his voice. "No one or nothing messes with my friends."

"I'm behind you 100 percent Lan." Tori says to Lan with a smile.

Turning to Tori, Lan smiles.

"Thanks." Lan thanks Tori.

"No problem buddy." Tori replies to Lan.

"Out of everything and everybody, Flashman had to pick Maylu as a target." Lan speaks as he leans forward on the computer desk and rests his hands under his chin. "I just don't get it."

"Neither do I, but instead of trying to find the impossible answer, let's start thinking of a strategy so Maylu and Roll can be removed from Flashman's radar." Megaman speaks up.

"You're right Megaman." Lan speaks to his navi as he begins thinking. "Now, what would be considered an effective strategy?"

Music Room

Maylu is discussing the selection she chose for the festival with Mr. Edogawa.

"So do you approve of my playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata at the festival Friday?" Maylu inquires to Mr. Edogawa.

"Absolutely." Mr. Edogawa replies with approval. "You played that song very well in class today with no mistakes. Out of all of my piano students in this class, I must say you are the most outstanding."

"Thank you Mr. Edogawa." Maylu thanks her teacher.

"I'll begin working on the programs during my lunch period." Mr. Edogawa says to Maylu with a smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning in class."

"Ok, see you then." Maylu says with a smile as she begins heading for the exit of the class. Now reaching the exit, Maylu exits and enters the hallway and is now on her way to the cafeteria.

"Playing the piano is hungry work." Maylu says to herself as she begins down the hall.

Continuing for the cafeteria, Maylu suddenly begins hearing her name being called by a familiar voice behind her. Stopping, Maylu turns around and spots Yai running in her direction.

"Maylu!" Yai shouts. "Maylu, wait up!"

Now being within reaching range of Maylu, Yai stops.

"Hey Yai." Maylu greets to her friend.

"Hey Maylu." Yai greets back. "You weren't in the cafeteria when lunch started. What happened?"

"I was in the music room talking to Mr. Edogawa about the Music festival." Maylu answers Yai. "What's up?"

"I'm still shaken by the earthquake that occurred earlier." Yai says to Maylu as the two begin heading for the cafeteria together.

"That was no earthquake." Maylu replies as her happy expression suddenly changes to slight sadness. "A dimensional area, along with Flashman, appeared."

"Really?" Yai inquires curiously. "That would explain why Lan disappeared when Ms. Mari told us get under our desks. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Maylu answers Yai as the two make a right and enters the hall that leads to the cafeteria. "Flashman gave Lan a warning and then left."

"I wish I could have seen it." Yai speaks as the two continues down the hall, now passing the computer lab.

As they pass the room, Maylu catches an ear shot of the voices speaking inside and stops. Walking back to the door, Maylu begins listening to the voices and now recognizes them to be Lan's and Tori's. Yai, who now notices Maylu isn't walking with her, turns around and spots Maylu at the computer Lab door. Maylu continues listening as Yai now joins her at the door.

"What are you doing?" Yai inquires to Maylu.

Maylu turns to Yai and places a finger to her lips, indicating for Yai to keep quiet.

"But Flashman can appear anywhere and without warning." The girls hear Tori say. "Which will make it hard for us to plan this exactly right."

"I don't care when or where he shows up." Lan replies with determination. "I've been waiting a long time for a chance to tell Maylu how I really feel about her and I'm not going to let him or any dark loid ruin this for me because I may not get another chance."

Now having heard that sentence, Maylu slightly steps away from the door and leans against the wall.

"Express how he feels towards me?" Maylu speaks going into shock from what she just heard.

"Then, my Net savior friend, you know what it's time for." Yai hears Tori say to Lan.

"Lan's a Net Savior?" Yai inquires to Maylu in a whisper. Maylu, who is still in shock, doesn't hear Yai's question.

"Maylu." Yai whispers to her friend as she waves her hand in front of Maylu's face. "Earth to Maylu."

Maylu snaps out of her zone and turns to Yai.

"You says something?" Maylu inquires to Yai.

"Yeah. Did you know Lan was a Net savior?" Yai inquires, whispering to Maylu.

"Yes, but you have to keep what you heard a secret." Maylu whispers to Yai. "No one really knows except Tori and me, and now you."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Yai whispers to Maylu. "So what are you going to do now that Lan likes you?"

"I don't know, but I won't let him know that I know and neither will you." Maylu speaks to Yai. "That would explain why he has been acting so strange lately. Especially when we were doing our homework the other day, when he asked me if I were interested in anyone, but covered it up."

"Are you interested in anyone?" Yai inquires curiously.

"Well, not really, but that might change soon." Maylu answers Yai. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat. I've got some thinking to do."

Yai nods as the two begins towards the cafeteria.

Computer Lab

Tori and Lan are still discussing an effective strategy to intercept Flashman's next attack.

"I don't see how this will work." Tori says to Lan. "Dimensional areas appear without a warning every time, especially since we never know where the next one will be. That is surely going to throw our whole plan off."

"Which is why we have to look for anything suspicious." Lan replies to Tori. "If we keep a sharp eye out, we can't miss anything."

"You guys should take a break for now and get something to eat." Megaman suggests. "You're thinking too hard and won't come up with anything on an empty stomach."

"You're right Megaman." Tori agrees with the cobalt blue navi. "Let's grab some food first and then we can finish this discussion later."

"Fine by me." Lan agrees with Tori as he now places his PET back in the carrying case and stands from sitting at the computer. "I hope they are serving curry with meatballs."

"Lan, your taste in food is weird." Tori comments as both boys now head for the door. Now reaching the door, Tori opens it as they both exit the lab and heads to the cafeteria.

Music Room

Mr. Edogawa has begun working on the Piano students music programs. Grabbing his jump drive off of the desk, Mr. Edogawa places it in the USB slot on the front of the computer and once the program for the jump drive appears, Mr. Edogawa, then, opens the program.

"Now where is that file?" Mr. Edogawa says as he begins searching for the file on the drive. Continuing to search, he now spots the file.

"Here it is." Mr. Edogawa says as he clicks on the file and opens it. Upon opening the file, the data from the file begins streaming, now alerting MusicMan.

With MusicMan being alerted that Mr. Edogawa has opened the file, data sentences begins scrolling downward on his eyes. The sentences, then, stops scrolling.

"He has opened the file and is working with it at this very moment." MusicMan speaks to Flashman as he evilly smirks.

"Perfect, just perfect." Flashman speaks in an evil tone. "He has helped us complete phase one of our plan without realizing it."

"Humans are such idiots." MusicMan speaks. "He's making our plan fall right into place as we anticipated."

"So true." Flashman agrees with MusicMan. "Shademan will be so proud of us once we have completed this mission."

"Well, don't celebrate just yet." MusicMan speaks to Flashman. "There is still phase two to plan out."

"Well then, let's get started." Flashman speaks as he and MusicMan begins laughing hysterically.

Ms. Mari's class at 3:20 pm

The lunch period is over and classes are back in session as the end of the school day is near. Ms. Mari's class is in session as she discusses the earth's axis at the change of each season.

"So you see class, when the earth enters the spring equinox, it rotates at a 23 degree angle." Ms. Mari continues explaining. "When this happens, the earth will begin getting more sunlight in this change of season from the winter."

As Ms. Mari continues discussing the earth's axis in the spring equinox, Lan's mind wanders back to what he and Tori talked about in the computer lab earlier.

:Flashman is only after Maylu to spite me huh: Lan mentally speaks to himself. "Well to spite me or not, he's not laying a hand on her if I have anything to say about it.:

Lan in still in deep thought for when the dismissal bell sounds, knocking him out of his thought.

"Ok class, read chapter 2, pages 19-30 for home work." Ms. Mari instructs with a smile. "Class dismissed and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Lan grabs his back pack from the side of his desk as he rises from his seat. Tori arrives at Lan's desk.

"I came up with an idea as to how we can prepare for when Flashman appears again." Tori speaks to Lan as the two begins walking towards the exit of the class.

"What's your idea?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"I say we round up some of the most powerful battle chips and put them into our strategy once we have one worked out." Tori suggests to Lan. "That way when Flashman shows up again, we'll be ready for sure."

"That's a great idea Tori." Lan says to Tori as the two now exit the class and enters the hallway. "Come by my house around 6 and we'll work on it."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of coming over right away." Tori speaks.

"But don't you have to practice for the festival?" Lan inquires as he and Tori head for the exit of the school building.

"Not really. I practically have the song perfected." Tori answers Lan. "And besides, protecting a friend is a lot more important. Maylu is like a sister to me and I'll do whatever I can to protect her."

"Alright then." Lan says as he and Tori now exit the school building. "By the way, have you seen Maylu?"

Before Tori can answer Lan, Maylu suddenly pops up to the right of Lan.

"Hey guys." Maylu greets, startling both boys.

"Hey Maylu." Lan greets to Maylu as he begins calming himself.

"After Ms. Mari's class let out, I didn't see you two." Maylu speaks as the three now leave the school yard.

"Sorry about that." Lan replies. "Me and Tori were taking care of some business."

"Oh, was it serious?" Maylu inquires with concern.

"It was, but it's solved now." Lan answers Maylu with a warm smile as the three begin heading home.

Watching from deep within the shadows, the mysterious man watches as the three walk home.

"You are about to see just how wrong you are, Lan Hikari." The mysterious man says with an evil grin forming across his face.

A/N: Ok, end of chapter 6. I apologize that this chapter is very late. I have been very busy and am now getting around to it, but the wait is over. I want to also apologize if this chapter is long and boring. This is all I could come up with for this chapter, but don't worry, the action hasn't ended. No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 7 will be posted when I get a moment.Also, I am writing another fic called "Dark loids Unleashed". It's also an Axess fic, so when you all get the chance, check it out. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	7. A Strategy To Plan

Chapter 7: Well Planned Strategy

'Lan now knows that Flashman's warning is about Maylu so he and Tori are going to work out a strategy to intercept him, while Flashman and MusicMan move to phase two of their plan. The race is on.'

Dentech Middle School has just let out and the trio have left the school yard as they are now on their way home.

"I'm really looking forward to the music festival on Friday." Maylu begins speaking. "And Mr. Edogawa has approved of me playing my selection Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

"Oh, I meant to ask you guys about that." Lan speaks up as the three turn the corner of the avenue they are on, now heading towards the residential area. "How are things going with that?"

"Oh, everything is going great." Maylu answers Lan with excitement. "I'm a little nervous about performing in front that huge crowd of people, but I can't wait to play my song."

"You'll do great Maylu." Lan speaks to Maylu with a smile.

"I know I can't wait to play my song at the festival." Tori speaks up. "With the song I picked to play, I'm going to leave those other guitar students in my dust."

"You're that good with the guitar huh?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"You bet, but the crowd will really be impressed with the song Maylu is going to play." Tori answers as the trio now enters the residential area. "The song she played in class today was outstanding and she should be first on the list to perform at the festival. I mean, why not start the crowd off with hearing something classy and elegant before hearing the other performers."

"Thanks Tori." Maylu thanks him. "The song you picked was great too. You should be number two to perform."

"So, you're saying that the other piano students aren't that good?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"I will put it like this." Tori begins. "None of them can't even begin to compare their skills to Maylu's."

"They aren't that bad Tori." Maylu says as she begins giggling.

"That maybe true, but none of them are as great as you are." Tori compliments Maylu as the three now reach and enter Lan and Maylu's block.

"Well it did take me years of practice and patience to get where I am now." Maylu replies to Tori as the three now arrive in front of Maylu's house. Now turning to her left, Maylu notices that they are standing in front of her house.

"Well, this is my stop." Maylu speaks as she turns to Tori and Lan. "So I'll see you guys later and Lan, give me a call a little later."

"Will do." Lan replies with a smile. "See you later."

"See you tomorrow Maylu." Tori says to Maylu.

Maylu smiles to them both as she now turns and begins heading for her house. Now reaching the walk way leading to the porch, Maylu continues to her house. Now reaching her house, Maylu arrives at the door and rests her right hand on the knob as she turns back to Tori and Lan. Waving to them, the boys return the wave as Maylu now enters the house.

"I can't wait until Friday so Maylu can find out how I really feel about her." Lan speaks up as he releases a sigh. "I like her so much and she is all I ever dream about at night."

"I know Lan, now let's…" Tori begins, but is immediately cut off by Lan.

"In the future, I'm going to marry her." Lan continues as he now begins zoning out. "I'll get a job working with my dad at Sci-Lab and Maylu will be a successful music teacher, so we'll always have money."

"Lan, that's really nice to know, but we…" Tori begins speaking again, but is immediately cut off by Lan once more.

"We'll live in a big house with maids and Maylu will never have to lift a finger." Lan continues as he now develops a mental picture of his described future. "She'll be the perfect wife, I'll be the perfect husband, and we'll be happy together."

"Thanks for giving me a picture of your future, but we have…..Tori tries speaking again, but is cut off by Lan's continuing thought.

"And when we start our family, our son will be named after me." Lan continues speaking in his dream state. "Little Lan Jr."

"Hey Romeo, slow down and get a grip!" Tori practically yells as he snaps his fingers in front of Lan's face, now knocking him out of his zone.

"You say something Tori?" Lan inquires dumbfounded as he now turns to Tori.

"I was trying to, but as usual, you had your head in the clouds." Tori answers Lan with slight frustration. "It's good that you're thinking about your future with Maylu, but before you start making out your wedding plans, I suggest that you think about the current situation at hand right now or did you forget about that already?"

"Sorry, I got kind of carried away." Lan apologizes.

"So I noticed." Tori agrees. "Now in order for your dream to become a reality, first we have to remove your future bride-to-be from danger and after that's taken care of, then you can start planning out your wedding and hey, I'll even give you a hand."

"Sure thing." Lan agrees with Tori.

"So, are you ready to go work on that strategy?" Tori inquires to Lan with a smile.

"You bet I am." Lan replies, returning the smile. "And let's make it a good one."

Tori nods as the two boys now begin heading for Lan's house. Now reaching the walk way, the boys continue to the house until they now reach the door. Upon arriving at the door, Lan opens it as both boys now enter.

"I'm home." Lan announces as he and Tori remove their shoes at the door. Dr. Hikari comes out of the kitchen as he now greets the boys at the door wearing his Sci-Lab lab jacket.

"Hey Lan, Tori." Dr. Hikari greets with a smile. "How was school today?"

"You know, the usual." Lan answers his dad. "Boring, nothing that I care to think or talk about."

"So you always say Lan." Dr. Hikari speaks with slight laughter as he now turns to Tori. "It's nice to see you again Tori."

"You too sir." Tori replies.

"I'll be ordering dinner tonight Lan." Dr. Hikari informs his son. "What do you feel like? Curry, Pizza or Chinese?"

"Curry sounds good." Lan answers.

"Ok, curry it is then." Dr. Hikari replies as he now turns to Tori. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Tori?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Mr. Hikari." Tori answers him with a smile.

"Alright then." Dr. Hikari speaks. "I'll order dinner around 6."

"Alright dad." Lan says. "Me and Tori will be in my room."

Dr. Hikari nods as the boys now begin heading upstairs. Continuing up the stairs, the boys now reach the top and heads straight for Lan's room. Now reaching the room, the boys enter as Lan closes the door behind them. Placing his back pack against the wall, Lan now removes his PET from the carry case as he heads to his desk. Reaching his desk, Lan places the PET in the charger next to the computer tower.

"Hey Lan, where are your battle chips?" Tori inquires to Lan.

Looking on the computer shelf above the monitor, Lan spots his battle chip case and grabs it. Turning to Tori, Lan now hands him the case. Taking a seat on Lan's bed, Tori unzips the case and opens it, now seeing a full set of battle chips neatly organized in the first clear display page. Turning the first page over, Tori spots another set of battle chips neatly organized in their slots on the back.

"Man, you have a lot of battle chips." Tori comments in amazement as he continues going through the pages. "You must have at least 100 battle chips in here."

"450." Lan replies as he takes a seat at his desk, sitting across from Tori. "It's a collection built up over time."

"Ok, I found the first battle chip that will go with the first part of our strategy." Tori speaks up as he removes the Area Steal battle chip from the first slot at the top of the third page.

"Ok, let's hear what you have in mind." Lan replies as he leans forward towards Tori.

"Ok, the first thing that we are going to do is this." Tori begins explaining.

Cyber World

In the Cyber World, Flashman and MusicMan are continuing their discussion about phase two of their plan as they now enter the computer channel section of the Internet.

"Now, there are various channels that are connected to the school that we can upload ourselves to when the time for invasion comes." MusicMan continues explaining. "There is the Principal's office, the Science class and lab, the Counselor's office, the Dean's office, the Computer Lab channels A&B, and my personal favorite, the Music Room."

"Do any of these channels have passwords?" Flashman inquires to MusicMan as they now stop in front of the Dentech Middle School Computer Channel sector.

"All of the channels have passwords, except for the principal's office and the Music Room." MusicMan answers Flashman. "But the passwords to the other channels are very easy to get around. Now, since the Festival takes place after the normal school hours, then the password protection will be down. So in event that we do use the password protected channels, then we won't have a problem getting onto those channels."

"What are the normal school hours?" Flashman inquires once more.

"From 8am to 4pm." MusicMan answers him. "But the password protection is shut down at 3:30."

Looking ahead at the analog clock on the Cyber World tower across from where he and MusicMan are standing, Flashman notices the time reads 4:36.

Deciding to test a channel, Flashman begins to slowly make his way towards Dentech's channels just as MusicMan turns his attention away from the channels and to the front of him. Now reaching the channels, Flashman steps in front of the Principal's Office channel.

"Now, this is how we are going to spring our attack." MusicMan begins explaining, not noticing that Flashman has just uploaded himself to the Principal's Office computer channel. "You are going to enter through the Computer Lab channel A and create a diversion, while I enter through the Music Room's computer channel. Got that?"

Now having given his instructions, MusicMan awaits an answer from Flashman, but doesn't hear one. Turning to the right of him, MusicMan now notices that Flashman isn't standing next to him.

"Flashman?" MusicMan calls as he begins looking around the area for Flashman. "Where did he go? He was just standing here a minute ago."

Continuing to scan the area, MusicMan now turns his attention towards the computer channels, noticing that Flashman has just download himself back onto the Internet from the principal's office channel.

"That was fun. Now I can't wait to invade on those humans." Flashman speaks as he turns to MusicMan, whom releases a sigh. "Inside that one channel, there was a number of humans listed under this thing called detention. What is that?"

MusicMan doesn't reply to Flashman's comment, but instead, stares at him with a frustrated look on his face.

"Sorry." Flashman speaks, noticing the unsatisfied look on MusicMan's face.

"That wasn't a very smart move!" MusicMan speaks, raising his voice a bit. "You could have been discovered!"

"Don't worry, the system was shut down." Flashman speaks.

"That's not the point!" MusicMan speaks with frustration. "By doing that, you could have been seen and all of this time that we are spending putting this plan together, would have been all for nothing!"

"Hey, even if I would have been, I'm a Dark Loid and in the human world, we are feared." Flashman speaks with confidence in his voice. "I'm sure it wouldn't have been anything I couldn't handle."

"Never mind and forget it." MusicMan speaks he begins calming his nerves. "Anyway, while you were off having your 'fun', I came up with the second part of our plan."

"What is it?" Flashman inquires.

"I really hate repeating myself so pay attention because I'm only going to say this one time and one time only!" MusicMan speaks with slight frustration. "You are going to enter through the Computer Lab Channel A and create a diversion, while I enter through the Music Room computer channel. Did you get that?"

"Got it." Flashman answers him with a slight nod.

"Good." MusicMan speaks with satisfaction. "Any questions?"

Flashman nods no.

"Ok then, time to move to phase 3 of the plan." MusicMan speaks, cracking a sly, but evil smile. "The attacks that will aid us in this mission. I'm going to enjoy this planning this out."

MusicMan begins walking away from Dentech's computer channels with Flashman following him at a slightly slow pace.

:Forming an alliance with MusicMan probably wasn't such a good idea after all.: Flashman mentally says to himself as MusicMan begins speaking on the attacks that are to be used. :Since he became a Dark Loid, he's gotten a little ahead of himself, but I'll keep watching and see how far this goes.:

Sakurai Residence

Maylu has begun playing the piano and is currently playing a selection from the sheet music sitting on the piano in front of her as Roll keeps track of her progress on the computer. Continuing to play, the confession Lan made to Tori earlier that day, begins playing in her mind.

:I've been waiting a long time for a chance to tell Maylu how I really feel about her and I'm not going to let him or any dark loid ruin this for me because I may not get another chance.: Lan's words echo's through Maylu's mind.

Continuing to think about what Lan said, Maylu's pace begins slowing down as she starts to loose her concentration on her song. Now loosing all of her concentration, Maylu brings the song to a complete stop. Roll, whom have been keeping track of Maylu's progress, notices a blue line run across the music monitor window next to her. Now becoming concerned about her Net Op, Roll closes the window and turns to Maylu.

"Maylu, you stopped right in the middle of the song." Roll speaks up with concern. "What's wrong?"

Turning away from the piano and to the computer screen, Maylu now faces Roll.

"I'm fine." Maylu replies in a low tone. "I just have something on my mind that's all."

"What's on your mind?" Roll inquires.

"Lan." Maylu answers her navi. "It was something I heard him say to Tori today in the computer lab."

"What did he say?" Roll inquires once more.

"Lan told Tori that he has been waiting a long time to tell me how he really feels about me." Maylu begins explaining. "Out of all of our years of being friends, I had no idea that Lan saw me in a different light."

"Well, you and Lan are pretty close so it was bound to happen one day." Roll adds in.

"You and Megaman are close just like me and Lan are." Maylu speaks up. "Has he dropped any hints to you that he likes you?"

"Well, here and there, but he always finds a way to cover them up so I won't notice that he is." Roll answers. "Mega is really horrible about that, but I know he does. I'm just waiting for him to come around."

"He will." Maylu speaks with a small smile.

"So what are you going to do about Lan?" Roll inquires to Maylu.

"I don't know. I've always had this feeling that Lan did like me, but I never paid it any attention." Maylu answers as she now looks at her floor. "Now that I know my feeling was right, I can't believe I let that get by me. But to be honest, I have always liked Lan because he always knows what to say when I am upset, always finds a way to make me laugh and when I had the flu earlier this year, he spent numerous nights here just to watch over me until I was better. He's more then a great friend, he's wonderful."

"Are your feelings for Lan strong?" Roll Inquires.

"Very strong." Maylu replies.

"Then you have to go tell him how you feel." Roll speaks with excitement. "Make the first move since he is stalling."

"I will." Maylu speaks as she now turns to Roll with a smile. "But I will tell him after the festival. That will be the perfect time because it will be just me and him alone."

"Oh, the perfect romantic scene." Roll squeals in excitement. "I have the perfect idea as to how you can make that moment unforgettable."

"How?" Maylu inquires in excitement.

"Well, to make sure it's just you and him, this is what you have to do." Roll begins explaining.

Dentech Middle School

In the Music Room, Mr. Edogawa has just finished working on the Piano students music programs as the last one is now printing. Now having the last one printed, Mr. Edogawa grabs it from the printer tray and places the program with the others.

"The piano students are finally finished." Mr. Edogawa speaks with satisfaction as he proceeds to save the piano students music program file to his jump drive. "All I have to do now is the Trumpet and the Oboe students music programs and that will be that until the festival."

The piano students music programs are now finished saving to the jump drive. Mr. Edogawa now removes the jump drive from it's slot and places it's top on.

"This Music Festival is my best idea yet and I can't wait to see how it turns out." Mr. Edogawa speaks in excitement as he now places his jump drive and the music programs into his briefcase.

Now closing his briefcase, Mr. Edagowa, then, shuts the computer down. After having done that, he rises from the computer and grabs his things. Now having everything he needs, Mr. Edogawa shuts the lights off and proceeds to the exit of the class. Now having reached the exit, Mr. Edogawa leaves the class and locks the door as he is now on his way home.

Hikari Residence

Lan and Tori are continuing to work on their strategy.

"Ok, the battle chips we have so far are the Long sword, Wide Sword, and Electro Sword, Area steal, and Volcano." Tori speaks as he goes over the list of chips. "Ok, what about Program Advances? We are dealing with a Dark Loid and that may come in handy."

"I don't think a Program Advance will be such a good idea." Lan speaks up. "I'll be in cross-fusion and by using the Program Advance while in cross-fusion, I may blow a hole in the school after blowing a hole in Flashman."

"Ok then, let's forget about the Program Advance for now." Tori speaks as he continues looking through the pages of Battle chips. Now laying eyes on the Salamander battle chip, Tori removes the chip from the sleeve.

"Ok, what about Salamander?" Tori inquires as he hands Lan the battle chip.

"I don't know about this one either." Lan replies as he hands Tori the chip back. "By using this battle chip, I may burn the school to the ground. Salamander is hotter then Lava and fire put together."

"Ok, I'll place Salamander in the maybe pile." Tori speaks as he takes the chip and places it in the pile of advanced battle chips to be considered. Continuing to look through the pages of battle chips, Tori's eyes fall now on the rapid fire battle chip.

"Rapid Fire." Tori speaks as he takes the battle chip out of the sleeve. "We could use this one in our strategy."

"Hey, that's a great idea." Lan replies. "That will work great for knocking Flashman back to the cyber world after I defeat him."

"Ok, we have all the battle chips we need so far." Tori says as he closes the battle chip case. "Now, to place the chips in their places. The Volcano battle chip will be used for blocking Flashman's neon lights attack and if he corners you, the Area Steal chip will be used to get out of that pinch. The sword chips will be used for counter attacking and I have a feeling that you will either be needing the program advance or the Salamander battle chip."

"Ok, add the Program Advance." Lan permits Tori. "But how will it be used in the plan?"

"I'm going to fit it in some how, but most definitely you will be needing it." Tori answers.

Turning to the clock next to him on the desk, Lan notices that the time reads 6:17pm.

"Let's work some more on this plan after dinner." Lan speaks up. "My dad said he would be ordering dinner around 6 and I know where he is calling to get the carry out Curry, so it never takes long to get here. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll stay." Tori replies to Lan. "We have a strategy to finish planning and I hate leaving things undone."

"Alright then." Lan says as he stands from sitting at the desk. "I hope he ordered my favorite, Curry with Meatballs."

"I still say your taste in food is weird." Tori speaks with slight laughter as he rises from the bed.

Both boys proceed to and now exits the room as they are now heading downstairs for dinner with the picked battle chips laying on Lan's bed.

A/N: Ok Chapter 7 done and I hope you all like it. I do apologize that it is late coming out. I have been really busy with school, while working on this at the same time, but the wait is over and I hope you all like it. I apologize, also, if it is boring in any way, shape, or form. No flames please and chapter 8 will be out when I get a moment. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving and please review.

Review Please!


	8. A strategic plan to protect

Chapter 8: A Strategic Plan To Protect

'Tori and Lan have picked the battle chips for their strategy but still have the strategy it's self to plan out, the dark loids have advanced to phase 3 of their plan, and Maylu is planning a confession of her own for festival night. Everything is starting to come together.'

The Dark Cyber Lair

In the dark Cyber Lair, sits Shademan. He is sitting on his throne and is looking over the 6 dark chips in his right hand that was given to him by the mysterious man. Continuing to look the dark chips over, Shademan now releases a sigh.

"For once, I can sit here in peace without the mysterious man nagging at me for any reason or a dark loid returning to me with news of his failure." Shademan speaks as he now closes his right hand around the dark chips. "I better enjoy this while it lasts because it won't last much longer."

Seconds after saying those words, Bubbleman suddenly appears and begins calling out to Shademan as he is approaching his throne.

"Master Shademan sir." Bubbleman begins calling as he continues approaching Shademan's throne.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Shademan speaks as he releases a heavy sigh and Bubbleman now reaches his throne. "What is it Bubbleman?"

"Master Shademan, your room is clean sir." Bubbleman announces in a happy tone. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Yes, try not to annoy me." Shademan speaks as he slightly slouches in his throne. "I'm thinking."

"Alright." Bubbleman agrees. "But would it be ok if I asked you just one question?"

"What is it?" Shademan asks with irritation building in his voice.

"Who is the new Navi that's with Flashman?" Bubbleman inquires. "Am I being replaced by him?"

A low growl sounds in Shademan's throat.

"Bubbleman, do you remember how I asked for you not to annoy me?" Shademan inquires with slight irritation in his voice.

"Yes sir." Bubbleman answers.

"Guess what's happening now?" Shademan inquires with complete irritation to Bubbleman.

"I'm annoying you." Bubbleman answers in a low tone as he now turns his attention towards the ground.

"And here I thought you had no intelligence what so ever." Shademan speaks in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry master Shademan sir." Bubbleman speaks up as he now turns his attention back to Shademan. "I just want to know who the new navi is."

Just as Shademan opens his mouth to reply to Bubbleman, the cyber floor in front of his throne now turns transparent and the shadow of the mysterious man appears in the transparent background.

"Oh no, It's the mysterious man!" Bubble speaks in a frightened tone.

Shademan swiftly straightens his seating position on the throne.

"Shademan, progress report on the mission that I assigned." The mysterious man begins speaking.

"Everything is going exactly as you planned it, but even better." Shademan answers him.

"Just how much better are we talking?" The mysterious man inquires with curiosity.

"A navi by the name of MusicMan has joined forces with the dark loids and has accompanied my best dark loid, Flashman, on the mission you assigned." Shademan answers him.

"Very impressive Shademan." The mysterious man speaks with approval in his voice. "A navi that matches the mission was a brilliant idea and by him joining forces with the dark loids, must have taken a lot of persuasion on your part."

"Thank you sir, but I had no part in MusicMan joining forces with us." Shademan speaks up. "He was a human operated net navi who was tired of playing fetch for his net op, so he turned to us to be relieved of the leash he was on."

"From what I am hearing, it appears that you have everything under control." The Mysterious man speaks in delight.

"Yes sir, I do." Shademan speaks with a nod.

"I am so glad to hear that. Now, see to it that this mission is completed and if you succeed, I'll have the pleasure of sparing your life." The mysterious man replies with an evil grin.

"You won't be disappointed." Shademan says to him. "I promise you that."

"Good." The mysterious man answers. "I'll be checking back soon to get a report status on any further progress."

"Yes sir." Shademan speaks.

The cyber floor now goes back to normal as Shademan slouches on the throne with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why do I bother putting up with him sometimes?" Shademan mumbles in irritation. "Or at all for that matter?"

"Um master Shademan sir." Bubbleman speaks up, now catching Shademan's attention. Shademan swiftly turns to him as Bubbleman notices the expression on Shademan's face. Bubbleman slightly shrinks away.

"What!" Shademan hisses.

"I know now may not be the best time to mention this, but I never got my answer about the new navi." Bubbleman speaks up with slight fear in his voice.

A fierce growl now sounds loudly from Shademan's throat as his fangs come into view. Bubbleman notices and begins to inch away from the throne very slowly.

"Oh, never mind who he is." Bubbleman speaks up with a nervous smile and laugh. "We'll talk about that later, much later."

Bubbleman now turns away from the throne and begins scuttling away very quickly.

Noticing that Bubbleman is now out of sight, Shademan turns his attention back to the dark chips in his right hand and begins pondering on them.

Hikari Residence

Tori and Lan have gotten dinner and is currently eating it in Lan's room as the two are continuing to work on the strategy. Just as Tori takes another bite of his curry, a thought suddenly pops into his mind.

"Lan, I have an idea of where Flashman is going to appear next." Tori speaks up.

"Where?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"Friday night at the Music festival." Tori answers Lan as he sets his plate of curry behind him on Lan's bed.

"How can you be so sure?" Lan inquires to Tori once more.

"Because Maylu will be there." Tori answers Lan. "He has made Maylu his target and with her being in the festival Friday night, then that is where he will make his next appearance."

Swiveling his desk chair to the desk and now facing it, Lan sets his plate down and sighs.

"I should have known." Lan speaks. "When Flashman told me that I will see what his words mean in time, I should have figured out that the next place he would appear would be at the music festival because of Maylu. I don't care, I refuse to let him get in the way of me telling Maylu how I feel."

"And I'm here to see to it that you get your moment with Maylu, despite Flashman." Tori says to Lan.

Turning to Tori, Lan smiles.

"Hey, thanks a lot Tori." Lan replies to Tori with a smile. "I appreciate your helping me out like this and now that I think about it, do add the Beta sword program advance to the strategy."

"No problem Lan and good choice with adding the program advance." Tori speaks as he now reaches down on the right side of Lan's bed and grabs the battle chip case. "That will be your finishing move."

Now having the case in his view, Tori opens it and begins looking through the battle chips once more.

"Now that we know where Flashman is going to appear next, planning out this strategy will be a breeze." Tori speaks as he continues to look through the battle chips. "Now before you use the program advance, you will be needing a few strong battle chips to weaken Flashman first before you finish him off."

"Good thinking." Lan replies. "I know I have a lot of strong battle chips in that case that can weaken any dark loid."

"Ok, let me see what I can find." Tori says as he continues looking through the pages of battle chips. Now turning to the 9th display page in the case, Tori's eyes are suddenly drawn to the 4th row of the page. In that row are the Charge shot, spreader, spread gun, gig-cannon, High cannon, Sword, and Laser blast battle chips.

"And these battle chips are exactly what you need." Tori speaks as he begins removing the chips from their sleeves. "The Charge shot, spreader, spread gun, Giga cannon, High cannon, sword, and the Laser blast battle chips. Now out of all those chips, the Laser blast is the most powerful and I know just where to place that chip in the plan."

"So in all, what chips do we have so far?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"Let me take a look." Tori answers as he now closes the battle chip case and places it back on the side of Lan's bed. After having done that, Tori, then, turns around and grabs the chips that were already chosen off the bed behind him. Now having all the battle chips together, Tori now begins looking them over.

"Ok, including the chips that were already picked, we have the Long sword, Wide sword, Electro Sword, Area steal, Volcano, Rapid fire, Charge shot, Spreader, spread gun, Giga cannon, High cannon, sword and the Laser blast." Tori explains.

"Now that we have all the chips we need, it's time to place them into the strategy." Lan speaks as he leans forwards towards Tori.

"I'm way ahead of you." Tori speaks. "Now this is how it's all going to play out. When Flashman appears, you and Megaman will cross-fuse and the first chip that you will load will be the Electro-sword battle chip. When Flashman attacks, you will use the Electro-sword to deflect his attack, which will leave him open for you to attack him. With his defenses down, you will quickly switch to the Rapid-fire battle chip and blast him, knocking him down and leaving him defenseless. That will give you another opportunity to attack him before he has a chance to retaliate."

"Are you taking note of all of this Megaman?" Lan inquires as he turns to his right, to Megaman on the PET screen.

"Yep Lan, I am." Megaman answers.

"Ok, continuing on." Tori continues explaining as Lan turns back to him. "If by chance that you miss your chance to attack him while he's down and he attacks you, you will switch the volcano battle chip after you recover from taking that blow. Not only will you fight back, but you will give Flashman a good third degree burn and that will put him back down and open for you to attack him."

"Wait a minute." Lan cuts in, interrupting Tori's explanation. "What about Maylu? Flashman has made her his target as well."

"Already got that covered." Tori answers Lan. "While you guys are in battle and his attention is switched to her at any time, you will use the Area steal battle chip to get her out of his way and into the hall. That's where I will escort everyone once the battle has started. Just make sure that you keep a close eye on his every move so he doesn't have a chance to attack Maylu before you get her to safety."

"Good plan." Lan says in agreement. "I wouldn't want her hurt."

"Neither do I." Tori replies. "Now once she's safe, you will return to the fight and advance on Flashman using the Spreader battle chip. If he has already released his attack and it hits you, the spreader's attack will bring him down, which will weaken him due to the many shots that are released at one time. Now, if you begin to feel weak during the battle, use a recovery chip of 50 to give get back on your feet."

"I usually never get worn down while battling a dark loid, but a recovery chip is a god idea." Lan comments.

"You always have to be prepared for anything." Tori replies. "Now to conclude this battle, the Spreader attack will have weakened Flashman enough to the point he can't fight back and you can finish him off easily. With that, you will switch to the Laser Blast battle chip and blast Flashman one good time. That attack is very powerful and his data should begin breaking up. When you see this happening, you will go to your finishing move, the Beta Sword Program advance."

"Wait a minute." Lan suddenly speaks up. "The Laser Blast battle chip has the power of over 1,000 and will be enough to delete Flashman on it's own, so there wouldn't be any point in me using the Beta Sword Program advance."

"Well that maybe true, but a lot of Dark loids are hard to delete because of the many dark chips they have consumed that has made them powerful." Tori speaks. "If Flashman's data breaks up just enough, then it will easily regroup, which will make it appear as if he was never in danger of being deleted. That's why you will use the Beta sword to attack him while his data is breaking up so he doesn't have a chance to bounce back."

"I see your point." Lan replies.

"So when you get to your finishing move, which will be the Beta Sword, you will drive it right through the middle of Flashman and while he's being deleted, remind him to never mess with a Net Savior." Tori finishes explaining. "That will finish the job and you will make that the best night of Maylu's life. Not only that, but she will definitely accept your confession because after all, you will be her hero."

Lan nods as a smile now crosses his face.

"I like the way you think Tori and that strategy will definitely work." Lan speaks. "I can't wait to put that plan into action, but what am I going to do with the battle chips that weren't apart of the plan?"

"Keep them." Tori answers Lan. "They may come in handy in case any of the other battle chips don't get the job done."

"Alright then." Lan agrees. "Now, with the strategy all planned out, the love of my life will be safe from all harm."

"Sorry to change the subject Lan, but I have to say that the curry isn't all that bad." Tori speaks as he now turns around and grabs his plate from behind him. "It's delicious actually."

"That's why I love eating it so much." Lan replies to Tori as he now reaches over on the desk and grabs his plate.

Both boys now continue eating their dinner and the strategy has finally been completed.

Mr. Edogawa's Residence

Mr. Edogawa is working on the last of the Trumpet students music programs as he now types in the last bit of information required. Now having done that, Mr. Edogawa begins looking the information over. Being satisfied with what he sees, Mr. Edogawa grabs the mouse and moves the pointer to the disk icon in the word program. Clicking on it, the program information now begins saving to the Hard drive.

"The Trumpet students are finally done." Mr. Edogawa speaks as the saving of the Trumpet music programs now completes. "The Oboe students are all that is left."

With the Trumpet program information saved, Mr. Edogawa now moves the mouse pointer to the printer icon and clicks on it. The programs are now starting to print out.

As the programs print out, Mr. Edogawa begins thinking about MusicMan and what he could be doing at that moment.

"I wonder what MusicMan is doing right now." Mr. Edogawa says to himself as the programs continue printing. "He has been gone for a while now, but I'm sure whatever he is doing, he's having fun and will return soon."

The last program now prints out as Mr. Edogawa gathers up the entire stack from the printer tray. Placing the stack of programs next to the computer monitor, Mr. Edogawa grabs the mouse and drags the pointer to the blank page icon in the word program. Clicking on it, a blank page appears and Mr. Edogawa begins working on the Oboe students programs.

Cyber World

On the Internet, MusicMan and Flashman are now discussing the last and final phase to their plan.

"Now once we upload ourselves to the channels I assigned, you are going to create a diversion by destroying the main network server that connects the two computer channels, while I search the music room's computer for the file I gave my net op." MusicMan continues explaining. "And once I find it, I'm going to download it to myself while every musical property is being downloaded with it. Once I'm done with that, I'm going to stream a message to you, informing you of our next move."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Flashman speaks in agreement. "But what are you going to do with the file once you've downloaded it to yourself?"

"Well, let's just say that my Net Op and his students won't be the only one using that file that night." MusicMan answers Flashman with a devious smirk. "With it being a music festival and all, then I have a special song of my own that I'm going to play."

"Clever, very clever." Flashman replies in agreement.

"So it's all set then." MusicMan speaks with his devious smirk. "We will invade 15 minutes after the festival has started. That way, everyone will be completely unaware of the danger they are all in."

"Perfect." Flashman speaks as he and MusicMan begins laughing. Their laughter soon erupts into maniacal laughter.

Sakurai Residence

Roll is continuing to give Maylu advice about her confession to Lan on the night of the festival.

"So when Lan confesses his feelings to you, act causal and say you know and you always have known." Roll continues explaining. "That's when you confess your feelings to him and after that, the moment in which you two share a kiss will happen."

"I can just imagine it now." Maylu speaks in a dreamy voice as she now develops a mental picture of the event happening. "Thanks so much for the advice Roll. Without your help, I wouldn't have even had the slightest idea as to how I was going to tell Lan how I truly felt."

"No problem Maylu. That's what I'm here for." Roll replies with a smile. "Now, while I was online the other day, I found something very special that I know you will like and will make your night even better."

"What's that?" Maylu inquires to Roll.

"I found the perfect dress for you to wear to the festival." Roll answers Maylu in excitement. "It even comes with matching shoes and glove set. Here's a visual."

Now opening Maylu's document folder on the desktop, Roll begins searching the file folder for the saved picture of the dress and it's accessories. Now finding it, Roll enlarges the picture so Maylu can see the what the dress set looks like. Now seeing the picture, Maylu's eyes widen with amazement as she begins looking the picture over.

The dress is an Ice pink color that flows completely down to the feet, but over lapses the toes a bit and has thin spaghetti straps. On the chest of the dress is a medium size pink rose that is sitting in the middle and from the waist of the dress down, is a thin glossy top coat that flows down the skirt. Underneath the dress are the matching glass slippers and on both sides of the dress are the matching gloves.

"Oh Roll, that dress is so beautiful!" Maylu speaks in excitement. "It'll be perfect for the festival."

"I knew you would love it." Roll replies with a smile. "It's scheduled to be picked up Friday morning from the Fashion Boutique so it can be here in time for you to wear it that night."

"That's fine by me." Maylu agrees with a smile. "Now how much is the dress?"

"1,135 Yen." Roll answers Maylu as she now notices her Net Op's eyes go wide at the price she gave.

"That dress is a lot of money." Maylu speaks in shock, not believing the price of the dress.

"That maybe so, but when I came across it, I saw that your mother already paid for it." Roll answers Maylu. "I found that out when I was online and saw that your computer's IP address had logged onto a web page a day ago that wasn't familiar to me. So I checked into it and found out that the web page is connected to the Fashion Boutique store that is just two blocks from your house."

"I wonder why she just didn't go to the store to pick it up, instead of ordering it online." Maylu speaks with slight confusion.

"Maybe the dress wasn't in the store when she began searching for an outfit for you to wear to the festival." Roll replies. "What's not in the store it's self is always in the online store. The dress is being delivered to the store, from the warehouse so she can pick it up right away."

"That's my mom for you." Maylu speaks up. "She always goes through a lot of trouble just for me. Her and my dad both."

"She just wants you to look glamorous for your big night and so do I." Roll says to Maylu with a warm smile. "When you perform at the festival, that will be your time and the dress will make that moment an unforgettable memory."

Returning the smile, Maylu nods.

"I know and I appreciate it very much." Maylu speaks. "Now, to make sure that my moment truly does count, I'm going to practice on my song once more to make sure that I am ready to perform."

"Go for it." Roll speaks with encouragement to Maylu.

Nodding, Maylu now turns back to the piano and closes the sheet music book that she was practicing from. With that done, Maylu now begins playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as Roll opens the music monitor window and begins keeping track of her progress.

Hikari Residence

Tori and Lan have finished dinner and are now going over the plan once more to finalize everything.

"After the spreader attack has weakened Flashman enough, you will use the Laser blast attack to keep him down." Tori explains once more. "And while he's down, the program advance move will make sure he won't get up. The battle will be won and you'll be Maylu's hero."

"Got it." Lan speaks with a nod. "I can't wait to show Flashman who's boss."

"And I'll be right there helping you." Tori adds in as he now turns to the clock on Lan's desk and notices the time reads 6:45pm.

"Well Lan, I better get going. It's getting late." Tori speaks as he rises from sitting on the end of the bed. "But we'll run through everything once more tomorrow."

"Alright then." Lan replies as he now stands from sitting in his desk chair. "Let me see you to the door."

Both boys proceed to and now exits the room as they head for the stair case.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 8 and I hope you all like it. I do apologize that this chapter appears to be a repeat from chapter 7. Somethings weren't elaborated enough in the last chapter, but is made clear in this one. I want to apologize as well for this being posted late and if it is boring in any way. I just finished my final exams and am free for three straight weeks. No flames please and chapter 9 should be out before Christmas, and incase it's not, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please and the next chapter will be the Big Night!


	9. The Big Night!

Chapter 9: The Big Night!

'Lan and Tori, along with the Dark Loids have their plans all made out for the Festival. All plans are about to unfold!'

Dentech Middle School at 3:20pm Friday afternoon

The day for the Music Festival has finally arrived and everyone around the school is prepared for the big event that is to take place that evening. Banners are hung up in the hallways and the auditorium staff have begun setting up the auditorium for the musical event.

Music Room

Mr. Edogawa's class is in session as he is giving his students their instructions for the festival while also going over important details that pertains to the event.

"Ok class, the big day is finally here and I have completed all of your programs." Mr. Edogawa speaks as he now picks the programs up off of his desk. "Now in the beginning, I was going to have all of you perform in accordance to your last names, but instead, I decided to have you all perform in accordance to your skill level and rank in my class."

Mr. Edogawa begins to walk through the class as he now starts to hand out the programs among the students.

"Now, some of you will notice in your programs that I have selected a musical piece for you to play because either I didn't receive a selection from you in time or I didn't approve of the selection you chose." Mr. Edogawa speaks as continues handing out the programs and now hands Maylu her program. "When you receive your program, be sure to look at the musical performances section on the left hand side for your position to play in your music group. In addition, I have chosen one student to begin the festival with an opening performance. That will be listed on the right hand side in the announcements section."

Now having her program, Maylu opens it and looks to the left hand side where the musical performances section is listed. Spotting the Piano students section, Maylu now begins looking through the list of students for her name and position. Continuing to look through the list and now reaching the end, May notices that her name wasn't listed. Not understanding why, Maylu now turns her attention to the right hand side of the program where the announcements are listed and begins looking through the announcements. Continuing to look, Maylu now comes across the opening performance announcement and spots her name along with her selection listed as the opening performance.

"That's why my name wasn't listed with the other piano students." Maylu says to herself with a smile. "Because he chose me as the opening performance."

"The festival will begin at 6pm, but I will need all of you to show up here 30 minutes early so I can go over the seating arrangements with you in the auditorium." Mr. Edogawa continues speaking as he now hands Tori his program. "And I do expect all of you to come dressed in your best attire."

Having his program, Tori now opens it and looks to the left hand side where the musical performances section is. Finding the guitar students section, Tori begins looking among the list of guitar students and notices that his name is listed as number two with the song he chose.

"Hey, I'm not in the number one spot to play." Tori speaks in disappointment. "Oh well, at least I get to play my song."

Now turning his attention away from the musical performances section of the program and to the announcements section, Tori spots Maylu's name and the song she chose listed for the opening performance.

"Lucky her." Tori speaks as he smiles.

"Now, since you are all such a well behaved class, then I have no reason to go over behavior and conduct with you." Mr. Edogawa says as he now hands out the last program to the student in the front row. "You all have very impressive musical talents and tonight I want you show the audience just how talented you are."

Just as Mr. Edogawa finishes speech, the dismissal bell for the end of school day now sounds.

"Ok, you all have your instructions and you all know what is required of you for tonight." Mr. Edogawa speaks with delight as he now returns to his desk. "Class dismissed and see you all tonight at 5:30pm."

The students stand and begins gathering their things for their departure from the classroom. Maylu now rises from her desk and grabs her back pack as Tori now approaches her desk.

"Hey Maylu." Tori greets her with a smile. "Congratulations on making the opening performance."

"Hey and thanks." Maylu greets back to him, returning the smile as she now places her back pack on her back. "I really wasn't expecting it, but I am surprised that I did."

"Maylu, you have a one of a kind musical talent." Tori replies as he and Maylu now begins heading for the exit of the class. "So it really shouldn't come as a surprise to you that you got picked to perform first."

"I suppose you're right." Maylu speaks as she and Tori now reach and exit's the classroom. Now entering the hall, Maylu spots Lan leaning up against the wall next to the music room door.

"Hey Lan." Maylu greets to Lan, now catching his attention. Looking up, Lan sees Tori and Maylu.

"Hey guys." Lan greets to them both as he now comes off the wall and joins up with them. "So, tonight is the big music festival. Are you two ready?"

"I am, but Mr. Edogawa placed me at number two to play when it's time for the guitar students to perform." Tori speaks up as they all begin walking down the hall towards the exit of the school. "I was hoping to be first, but Eric got picked to be first. Well on the bright side, he did approve of my song."

"Well, being number two isn't all that bad." Lan replies. "With the song you chose, you may even do better then Eric, despite the fact he's first."

"You might be right." Tori speaks to Lan. "Thanks Lan."

"So, what about you Maylu?" Lan inquires to Maylu as he now turns to her. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes I am." Maylu answers Lan with a smile as the trio now reaches the school's exit and exit's the building. "Mr. Edogawa has made me the opening performance."

"Then that means you'll be opening the show!" Lan speaks with excitement and a smile. "Congratulations Maylu!"

"Thanks." Maylu replies with a smile. "I really wasn't expecting that, but I am happy that he did pick me."

"I can't wait to hear the song that you are going to play." Lan replies to Maylu as the three now exit's the school yard and begins heading home.

"Now, the only down side about going to this festival tonight is that my mom is going to make me wear an all black tuxedo with a matching bow-tie." Tori speaks. "I wish I could play in the clothes that I have on now, but unfortunately, I can't. I have to perform dressed as a penguin."

"Look at it this way Tori, It's only for one night." Lan speaks up. "And besides, seeing you in a tuxedo will be a bit of a change."

"A change?" Tori inquires. "Yeah, a change that will have me dressed as a penguin. I can't be me if I'm dressed as a penguin."

"It won't be that bad Tori." Maylu speaks up with laughter her voice as the three now turn the corner and begins heading towards the residential area. "Like Lan said, it'll just be for tonight and after that, you can go back to being you."

"Only If I'm not permanently scarred from this, but guess I can see it that way." Tori replies, agreeing with Maylu's statement. "So what are you going to wear tonight Maylu?"

"I'm going to wear an Ice pink spaghetti strapped dress that stops at my feet and from waist down is a glossy top coat the flows down the skirt." Maylu begins explaining. "On the chest of the dress is a pink rose and I'll be wearing the gloves and shoes to match."

After describing the dress she'll be wearing that night, Lan now develops a mental picture of Maylu wearing that dress. Cracking a smile, Lan begins to think on the image as he now begins zoning out.

"Sounds to me like you'll be looking great tonight." Tori compliments Maylu as the three now enters the residential area. "At least what you'll be wearing will be way better then my penguin suit."

"You'll look fine Tori." Maylu replies with a giggle. "The other night, Roll brought the dress to my attention and said that my mom had bought it from the Fashion Boutique's online store that day before. It was scheduled to get picked up this morning, so when I get home it should be there."

"The Fashion Boutique?" Tori inquires in shock. "That is the most expensive clothing store in Dentech City and for her to have bought your dress from there means she really wants you to look great for the festival."

"I know." Maylu says to Tori. "That's the same thing Roll said."

"So Lan, even though you aren't playing in the festival, what are you going to wear to the event tonight?" Tori inquires to Lan as the three begins approaching Lan and Maylu's block.

Lan, who hasn't heard a word Tori has spoke to him, continues thinking about Maylu in her dress with a smile on his face. Not hearing a response from Lan, Tori now turns to him and notices that Lan has zoned out.

"Yo Lan." Tori speaks as he snaps his fingers in front of Lan's face. Lan now snaps out of his zone and turns to Tori.

"Did you say something Tori?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"Yes, I asked what are you going to wear to the festival tonight?" Tori repeats himself.

"Oh, nothing special." Lan replies to him as the three now reach and enter Lan and Maylu's block. "Just what I am wearing now."

"Are you sure about that?" Tori inquires to Lan.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lan answers Tori. "I'm going to be in the audience, not on stage."

"Alright." Tori speaks as the three now arrive in front of Maylu's house. "Whatever you prefer."

Maylu turns to her right and now notices that they are in front of her house.

"Well guys, this is my stop." Maylu speaks up as she turns back to Tori and Lan. "So, I'll see you both tonight at the festival."

"Ok, see you tonight." Tori replies.

"I will see you there." Lan says to Maylu as she now begins heading for her house. Continuing to her house, Maylu now reaches the porch and arrives at the front door. Resting her hand on the knob, Maylu now turns back to the boys and waves. Tori and Lan returns the wave as Maylu now enters her house.

"I have an image of Maylu wearing her dress in my head." Lan says as he turns to Tori. "I have to see her in that dress tonight."

"Alright then." Tori says to Lan. "Do you remember the talk we had a couple of days ago about you not going to the festival empty handed?"

"Yeah." Lan answers Tori.

"Do you remember what I suggested for you to take with you when you go?" Tori inquires once more to Lan.

"You suggested that I take roses for Maylu's performance." Lan replies to Tori.

"Right, so our next stop will be Saloma's Flower shop." Tori says to Lan. "Remember, not only are you going there tonight to see her perform, but you are also going there to tell her something 'very' important. So pick out the nicest bouquet you can find."

"You got it." Lan replies in agreement. "Let's get going."

Lan and Tori begins heading towards the exit of block as they are now on their way to the flower shop.

Dentech Middle School

In the auditorium, Mr. Edogawa has joined in with helping the Auditorium staff set up for the festival.

"You can set the speaker over there." Mr. Edagowa speaks to the staff member holding the speaker as he now points to the left end of the stage. The guy nods and begins heading to left end of the stage with the speaker.

Now grabbing the piano bench from the front of the stage, Mr. Edogawa begins heading over to the piano with it. Now reaching the piano, Mr. Edogawa places the bench down and takes a seat. Taking a look out among the stage from where he is sitting, Mr. Edogawa smiles, seeing that everything is almost ready for that night.

"Almost done." Mr. Edogawa says. "Just a few more arrangements and everything will be in place."

Continuing to look out at among the stage, the thought of MusicMan suddenly pops into Mr. Edogawa's mind as a worried expression now crosses his face.

"MusicMan." Mr. Edogawa speaks in a low tone. "It's been a couple of days since I heard from him. This isn't like him to be gone for days at a time without checking in to see me in between."

Releasing a sigh, Mr. Edogawa now rises from the bench as he slightly stretches.

"Well, since he helped me organize this whole event, then I'm for certain that I will see him before tonight's event." Mr. Edogawa speaks. "But until then, I have to finish getting everything ready."

Turning around towards the piano bench, Mr. Edogawa now squats down as he opens the bench and begins looking through the books of sheet music.

Saloma's Flower Shop

Tori and Lan have arrived at the flower shop and are now lookingover the roses, trying to find the perfect bouquet for Maylu.

"Red, pink or purple roses?" Lan asks himself as he continues looking among the rose selection in front of him. "Which one should I choose?"

"Look very carefully and find a bouquet that not only has Maylu written all over it, but make sure it shows that you picked it from the heart." Tori suggests to Lan.

Hearing what Tori has said, Lan continues to look among the roses and now comes across a sign that is stationed between a bucket full of pink, red, and purple rose bouquets and a bucket full of individual roses that says: Build your own bouquet or buy a bouquet.

"Make my own bouquet or buy one that's already put together." Lan says as he now begins looking between the buckets, trying to decide which to go with.

"Well, if you were to build your own, it would cost 35 yen where as if you buy one already made, that will cost you 135 yen." Tori speaks to Lan, noticing the prices of each product posted on the sign. "I would say go with making your own and hey, that will show it's from the heart."

Lan turns back to the sign and sees the price difference between the two.

"Yeah, making my own would be cheaper and will show Maylu just how much she means to me." Lan says to Tori. "So I'm going to go with making my own."

"Excellent choice Lan." Tori answers him.

Lan now begins picking the roses from the individual rose bucket, selecting mainly the red and pink roses. Continuing to gather them and now having enough for his bouquet, Lan and Tori now begins heading to the register to pay for them.

"You made a good choice Lan and did a good job with putting your bouquet together." Tori compliments Lan as he looks the bouquet over. "Maylu will surely love them."

"Thanks and I hope so." Lan replies to Tori as the two now arrive at the register.

"Hey, they are from you." Tori speaks as Lan places the roses on the register counter. "I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Hey guys." Saloma greets to them as she now picks the roses up. "How are you doing today?"

"Hey Saloma." Lan greets back to her. "We're doing fine."

"That's good." Saloma speaks as she now rings the roses up. "35 yen please."

Reaching in his orange vest pocket, Lan grabs the money and pulls it out as he now hands the money to the Saloma.

Saloma takes the money and hands Lan the flowers.

"You two have a good one." Saloma says to them with a smile.

"You too." Both boys say in unison as they now head for the exit of the shop.

"You have just completed step one of the process for tonight." Tori says to Lan. "The next step is making your life long confession to Maylu."

"I hope that works out." Lan replies as he and Tori now reach the exit of the shop and exits.

"Believe me, it will." Tori speaks in comfort. "Just remember everything we talked about and it will all work out fine."

"I'll do that." Lan says in agreement as both boys now begin their journey home.

Sakurai Residence

Maylu is upstairs in her room and is trying on the dress that she is going to wear to the festival. Now having the dress on, Maylu approaches her full body mirror and begins observing herself in the dress.

"You look beautiful Maylu." Roll compliments her Net Op as she begins looking Maylu over from the computer screen. "It's like a Cinderella dream and you're going to the ball with your prince."

Continuing to observe herself in the mirror, Maylu now smiles.

"I do look great." Maylu replies, now turning to her right so she can see how the dress looks at that angle.

"You're going to be a hit at the festival tonight." Roll comments with a smile.

"Roll I'm going to a music festival, not the prom." Maylu says to her navi with light laughter in her voice as she now turns back to the mirror completely.

Maylu continues looking in the mirror, when suddenly, a feeling of worry now washes over her, making her happy expression quickly switch to sad. Turning away from the mirror, Maylu heads over to her bed and now takes a seat on the edge. Roll notices this change and now becomes worried.

"Maylu, what's wrong? Roll inquires with concern.

"I suddenly have this feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight." Maylu answers her navi.

"Something bad like what?" Roll inquires once more.

"I don't know." Maylu answers Roll. "I can't tell."

"You may just be feeling nervous about tonight." Roll speaks to Maylu with comfort in her voice. "Considering that this is your first time performing at a music festival, you may just have the performance jitters and emotional ones as well because of what you are going to tell to Lan. I'm sure it's nothing more then that."

Hearing the comfort in her Navi's words, Maylu now turns towards the computer screen, to roll with a small smile.

"You are probably right." Maylu speaks. "I may just have the jitters."

"Everything will be fine." Roll replies. "I'm sure of it."

"You're right." Maylu says as she now stands from sitting on the bed. "Well, I better change and get going to my hair appointment so I can make it back here in time to get ready for the festival."

"Alright. See you later." Roll replies as Maylu now grabs her previous outfit off the bed and begins heading for the bathroom so she can change.

Dentech Middle School at 5:45pm

The night of the big Music Festival has arrived and the school's parking lot is being filled with cars at a moderate pace as more are on the way. Inside the school, the participants of the festival, their parents, and those who came to watch the event are now heading for the auditorium to join the crowd that has already arrived. The stage of the auditorium is all set up in a orderly fashion so each music group has a place to perform.

Boys Bathroom

Lan is standing in front of the bathroom mirror and is practicing what he is going to say to Maylu.

"Maylu, we have been friends since child hood and over the years, I have noticed a change in our friendship." Lan speaks with happiness in his voice.

Not being satisfied with that line, Lan now drops it and begins thinking of another way to confess. Continuing to think and now coming up with another line, Lan begins speaking.

"Maylu, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you that can't another day or minute to be spoken." Lan tries again, this time with determination in his voice.

Not being satisfied with that line either, Lan dismisses it as he hangs his head down.

"I can't think of a way to tell Maylu how I feel." Lan says as he now lifts his head up and looks directly into the mirror. "But some how, I'm going to tell her before this night is over."

After speaking those words, Tori now enters the bathroom and walks to the sink next to Lan.

"Hey Lan." Tori greets to Lan as he turns to him.

"Hey Tori." Lan greets him back as now looks Tori over. "Nice Tuxedo. You look really smooth."

"Yeah right." Tori says as he now turns towards the mirror and begins fixing his tie. "I feel like punching myself."

"Don't be such a drama queen Tori." Lan replies as he now turns back towards the mirror. "Be glad that you just have the festival to worry about and not having to go through with a confession."

"Lan, you're stressing yourself out about this again." Tori says as he now finishes with his tie and turns back to Lan. "Listen, if you would just relax, then telling Maylu how you feel won't be that much of a hardship."

"You're right." Lan says as he turns to Tori. "I'm just worried that what I say to her tonight, may alter our friendship forever."

"Well Lan, nothing stays the same forever so this change maybe what you both need." Tori replies. "Well, time for me to get on stage and for you to meet with your destiny."

Nodding, Lan now grabs the flowers from the sink counter as he and Tori now heads for the exit of the bathroom. Now reaching it, they both exit and begins heading for the auditorium. Continuing to the auditorium and now reaching it, Lan and Tori now run into Maylu as she is heading inside herself. Noticing the two, Maylu turns to them and smiles.

"Hey Guys." Maylu greets to them both.

"Hey Maylu." Tori greets back.

"Hey…Maylu." Lan greets back with a stammer, now catching sight of how Maylu looks as his cheeks turn fiery red.

"I'm going to head on inside and leave you two alone." Tori speaks as he now heads into the auditorium.

Looking Maylu over, Lan notices that her hair is done up into a French bun with two banana curls streaming down on each side of her face and her bangs are feathered and swept to the right. She is also wearing a tiny bit of make up as her eyes are lightly dusted with a light shade of pink eye shadow and her cheeks are lightly dusted with a light shade of red blush.

"You…look…very…beautiful..tonight." Lan continues stammering.

"Thanks." Maylu thanks Lan as she now catches sight of the flowers in his right hand. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Yes…they are." Lan answers Maylu as he now bring the flowers into view and hands them to her.

Taking them, Maylu places the roses to her nose and takes in the sweet smell they are letting off.

"They smell wonderful." Maylu speaks. "Thank you so much Lan."

"You're welcome." Lan replies with a smile. "I'm glad you like them."

"Oh I love them, but hold on to them for now." Maylu says as she hands the flowers back to Lan. "At least until after the festival."

"Alright." Lan answers as he now takes the flowers.

"Well, I better get inside and join the others on stage." Maylu says with a smile. "I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting."

"Good luck." Lan says, returning the smile.

"Thanks." Maylu thanks him.

They now enter the auditorium as Maylu heads for the back entrance to the stage and Lan begins heads towards the front of the auditorium for a front row seat. Now reaching the front, Lan begins looking among the first row for a seat. Noticing the first row is full, Lan now looks to the second row and notices three empty seats at the end of the row. Going into the second row, Lan heads for the third seat. Now reaching it, Lan takes a seat and turns to the right of him, noticing that Chaud is sitting in the seat next to him.

"Chaud!" Lan speaks up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me?" Chaud causally inquires to Lan as he turns to him. "I heard aboutthis music festivaland decided to check it out. Now, the same question goes for you. I thought the only thing you were interested in was net-battling."

"I'm here to see a friend." Lan replies to Chaud.

"Yeah, whatever you say Hikari." Chaud speaks as he now turns his attention back to the stage.

The lighting in the auditorium suddenly goes dim as the crowd now grows silent. Mr. Edogawa now arrives on the stage and walks up to the micro-phone with the spotlight shining on him.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first annual Dentech Middle School Music Festival!" Mr. Edogawa begins announcing with excitement. "Tonight, you are all going to hear the brilliant and musical stylings of a very talented group of students from my music class."

Mr. Edogawa continues making the opening announcements, while another event is shortly about take place.

Cyber World

MusicMan and Flashman are standing in front of Dentech Middle School's computer channels and are watching the time on the Cyber World tower, anxiously awaiting for their time to attack. The time reads: 6:14pm and 50 seconds.

"Just one more minute to destruction." MusicMan speaks as he continues watching the seconds count down. Continuing to watch the time, the seconds now reach zero making the entire time read: 6:15pm.

MusicMan and Flashman turn to each other and nod in unison as they now upload themselves to their designated channels.

Computer Channel A

Having uploaded himself to the Computer Lab channel A, Flashman is now downloaded into the network of the channel.

"Now, where is that main network server?" Flashman inquires as he begins scanning the area. Continuing to scan and now looking ahead of him, Flashman now spots a blue orb in between two pillars that is a yard away.

"Bingo." Flashman speaks with deceit in his voice. "This will be easier then I thought."

Now raising his right hand towards the orb, a small ball of light begins materializing in the palm of his hand. The ball continues growing bigger and brighter in size. Being big enough, the ball now stops growing.

"Neon Lights!" Flashman calls as he now releases his attack and sends it hurdling towards the orb. His attack now comes in contact with the orb, making a hard impact. Continuing to hold his right hand out towards the orb, Flashman releases his attack again.

Music Room Computer 

MusicMan has downloaded himself to the music room's computer and is now searching for the file that he gave his Net Op.

"Now where is it?" MusicMan asks as he continues searching through the files that are rotating in front of him.

Continuing to look and now spotting the file named 'M.E. Music file', MusicMan now runs over to it. Standing in front of the file, MusicMan places his right hand on it as data sentences begins scrolling down his eyes. Now having enough information, the sentences stop scrolling as the file now turns transparent and a download percentage bar appears. The file begins disappearing from the top as the percentage bar begins to rapidly count down.

Flashman

"Neon Lights!" Flashman calls as he releases his attack once more and sends it hurdling towards the orb again. The attack impacts the orb, which now turns the orb from blue to red. The pillars above and below the orb suddenly bursts into flames.

"My job is done here." Flashman speaks as he watches his destruction unfold. "Now to wait on MusicMan."

MusicMan

The percentage bar is at 90 percent as a small portion of the file now remains. The bar now reaches one-hundred percent as the file disappears and completely downloads to MusicMan.

"I got what I was after and now let the fun begin." MusicMan speaks as he places his right hand at his side. "Now to inform Flashman."

Tiny data sentence begins scrolling up MusicMan's eyes as he begins composing his message. Now completing his message, the sentences stop scrolling as he now streams the message to Flashman.

Flashman

Flashman now receives MusicMan's message as tiny data sentences begins scrolling up his eyes. Now reading the message, the sentences now stop scrolling.

"Perfect." Flashman speaks. "Now to inform Shademan of the final move."

Flashman's eyes now turn a bright yellow as he now streams his message to Shademan.

Shademan

Shademan's ears perk up as he now receives Flashman's message.

"Finally, the time to act has arrived." Shademan speaks as he presses a button on his throne, which turns the cyber floor in front of his throne transparent. The shadow of the mysterious man now appears.

"You summoned me, Shademan?" The mysterious man inquires.

"Yes sir, I did." Shademan answers. "I just received the message from Flashman and the time has come."

"Excellent." The Mysterious man grins as he now presses the blue button on his throne.

Dentech Middle School

Mr. Edogawa has just finished announcing the order in which the students are going to play and is now moving on to the opening performance.

"So, without further a due, please welcome our opening performance, Maylu Sakurai." Mr. Edogawa finishes as he steps off the stage and the crowd begins applauding. Maylu walks from behind the right stage curtains and onto the stage as the spotlight now shines on her.

:She looks even more beautiful in the spotlight.: Lan mentally says to himself as he begins gazing at Maylu.

The crowd continues applauding, when suddenly, an explosion sounds outside of the auditorium that surprises everybody.

"That can't be good." Chaud speaks up as he and Lan quickly turns their attention towards the entrance/exit of the auditorium.

"It never is." Lan adds in.

Jumping back onto the stage, Mr. Edogawa now grabs the microphone.

"Everyone, please remain calm and stay seated." Mr. Edogawa says as he begins trying to calm the crowd down.

"I'll go and check into that, but until then, please enjoy Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

Mr. Edogawa gives Maylu the cue to play as he steps off the stage and begins heading towards the exit of the auditorium. The crowd now grows silent as Maylu proceeds to the piano. Now reaching it, she takes a seat on the bench and positions her hands on the piano's keyboard. Maylu now begins to play as the audience is drawn into the performance. The performance continues when suddenly an earthquake occurs, which interrupts Maylu's performance and gives everybody another scare, but bigger.

"Now what was that?" Lan inquires in surprise as he jumps from his seat and begins looking around.

"I think we're about to find out." Chaud speaks as a dimensional area now covers the school.

Noticing the change of the scenery inside the auditorium, Lan's eyes get wide at the sight.

"A dimensional area!" Lan shouts as he quickly turns his attention towards the stage.

Maylu quickly rises from the piano and turns to run from the stage when suddenly Flashman teleports in front of her, now blocking her way and making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh no Maylu!" Lan shouts.

Flashman locks his sights on Maylu as she begins backing up towards the piano.

Everyone begins scrambling through the rows, trying to reach the exit of the auditorium as Lan and Chaud now begins heading towards the stage. Reaching the stage, MusicMan now teleports in front of them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Two Dark Loids?" Lan shouts in surprise. "I was only expecting one."

"Well, it's a good thing I did showed up." Chaud speaks as he quickly grabs his PET from his waist. "Because from the looks of it, you'll be needing all the help you can get."

Two Dark Loids and only one strategy. How is Lan going to make this work with Chaud's help? Keep reading to find out.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 9. I decided to update now and give you all an early Christmas present so I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize that this chapter very lengthy and is boring in some parts. I'm making up for the action missed in chapter 8. No flames please and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll fix it. If nothing else, please review and chapter 10 will be out when I get a moment. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!

Review please!


	10. Battle Of Good Vs Evil

Chapter 10: Battle Vs. Good and Evil

'Flashman and MusicMan have crashed the Music Festival, Flashman has made Maylu his target, and Lan has a strategy made for only one Dark Loid. What's going to happen now?'

After hearing the explosion sound outside of the auditorium, Mr. Edogawa has left the auditorium to investigate where the explosion might have occurred. Now being in the hall, Mr. Edogawa now begins walking down the hall as he begins looking around for any obvious signs of what could have triggered the explosion, completely ignoring the scenery the dimensional area has made. Continuing down the hall, the smell of smoke now catches Mr. Edogawa's nose.

"Smoke?" Mr. Edogawa speaks as he continues down the hall. "I wonder where it could be coming from."

Mr. Edogawa continues traveling the hall as the smoky smell now begins getting heavier with each step he takes. Continuing down the hall and almost being at the end, Mr. Edogawa now spots a black cloud of smoke streaming heavily from the left hall as it now enters the hall he is in.

"That smoke is coming from the left hall." Mr. Edagowa speaks up as he now stops in his tracks and watches as the dark cloud of smoke rapidly continues entering the hall he is in. "That's where the Science Lab and the computer lab is."

Beginning to run down the hall and now reaching the end, Mr. Edogawa now turns into the left hall where the heaviest of the smoke is and begins searching for the exact place the dark cloud of smoke is coming from, despite the zero visibility in the area. Beginning to fan the smoke from his face, Mr. Edogawa continues into the left hall, into the dark smoke screen with determination of finding the location of the hazard. Continuing to fan the smoke from his face, Mr. Edogawa continues traveling the hall and now spots the smoke coming from under the door of the computer lab.

"The smoke is coming from the computer lab." Mr. Edogawa speaks as he begins making his way to the computer lab door. Now reaching the computer lab door, Mr. Edogawa stops in front it.

"I wonder what happened in here." Mr. Edogawa speaks as he now decreases his breathing and covers his mouth and nose with his right hand, trying to prevent himself from taking in any of the smoke.

Knowing that the door knob would be too hot to touch, Mr. Edogawa now raises his right foot and slams it right into the door, kicking the door open. The door flies open as a gang of flames now jumps up out at Mr. Edogawa, making him step back.

"It's an inferno in here." Mr. Edogawa speaks through his covered mouth as he takes a look inside the flame filled class. "But I have to put this fire out some how."

Now stepping towards the door, another set of flames jump out towards Mr. Edogawa, but being determined to stop the raging flames, Mr. Edogawa now leaps into the blazing classroom while continuing to keep his mouth covered. Now being inside of the class, Mr. Edogawa frantically begins looking around for anything that could help him put out the fire.

"I know this lab has a fire extinguisher." Mr. Edogawa speaks through his hand as he continues searching through the flames. "All I need now is to find it."

Continuing to look around, Mr. Edogawa now turns his attention to the classroom door and spots the fire extinguisher on the wall next to it. Smiling under his hand, Mr. Edogawa now begins heading for the door through the blazing storm of flames as large groups jump up on both sides of him. Continuing to the door and now arriving at it, Mr. Edogawa removes his hand from his face and quickly draws in his breath as he begins holding it. He now begins working with the extinguisher's holder latch, trying to undo it.

While Mr. Edogawa is trying to undo the latch to the extinguisher's holder, he is unaware of the burning ceiling beam that is hanging above him by a thin wire that can come crashing down at any minute. Continuing to try to undo the latch and now getting it undone, Mr. Edogawa grabs the extinguisher off the wall and steps back as the ceiling beam now crashes to the floor in flames. Seeing that, Mr. Edogawa shakes his head.

:That was a close call.: Mr. Edogawa mentally speaks to himself.

Now having the extinguisher, Mr. Edogawa turns to the main classroom as he begins shaking the extinguisher. Now having shaken it up enough, Mr. Edogawa grabs the nozzle hose with his left hand and aims it towards the flames in front of him. Grabbing the release valve with his right hand, Mr. Edogawa now presses down on the valve as the contents from the extinguisher begins spraying from the hose and towards the flames. Not being able to hold his breath much longer, Mr. Edogawa now begins drawing in slow and steady breathes as he continues spraying the fire, trying to avoid taking in carbon monoxide.

Auditorium 

While Mr. Edogawa is battling a fire in the computer lab, another battle is taking place at this very moment. Lan and Chaud are in MusicMan's radar, while Maylu is in Flashman's.

Tori, who has heard the explosion as well, now steps from behind the right stage curtains and onto the stage, now spotting Flashman straight ahead with his back facing him.

"Oh crap, it's Flashman!" Tori curses in a low voice, trying to keep from being heard by Flashman as he begins watching Flashman and notices that his concentration is focused heavily to the front of him. "What he is up to this time? Whatever it is, I know it's nothing good."

Curious to know what Flashman is focused heavily on, Tori now begins stepping quietly to the left of Flashman, trying to get a glimpse of what he is focused on. Now being completely to the left of Flashman, Tori now spots Maylu in front of him.

"That jerk has Maylu cornered." Tori speaks as he now slants his eyes in an angry manner. "No dark loid messes with my friends and thinks he's going to get away with it."

Now turning away from Flashman's direction, Tori quietly heads back for the right stage curtains. Now reaching them, Tori quietly sets his guitar down and removes his tuxedo jacket, along with his cufflinks. Now having done that, Tori begins rolling up the sleeves to his shirt as he now comes from behind the curtains and begins watching Flashman, keeping a close eye on him to see what his next move is going to be.

Flashman now begins walking towards Maylu as Maylu continues to back up towards the piano.

"So, you're the girl the Net Savior fawns so much over." Flashman begins speaking as he continues walking towards Maylu. "Well as touching as that is, I have been ordered to take you into my custody, but since you're a human, then I'm just going to get rid of you because I can't stand humans. And after I take care of you, then I'm going to take care of your little net savior boyfriend next."

"Lan is not my boyfriend." Maylu speaks in fear as she now reaches the piano, feeling her back against it.

"Either way, you're both done for." Flashman speaks as he now stops two inches from Maylu and raises his right hand towards her, with his palm facing her.

A small ball of light appears in his palm and now begins growing. The ball continues growing bigger and brighter in size. Now reaching it's limit in growth, Flashman is about to call his attack when suddenly Tori jumps on him, knocking him to the floor of the stage. Flashman's attack is released, but instead of it hitting Maylu, it impacts the floor next to her right foot, creating a crater in the stage floor. Seeing that, Maylu draws in a sharp breath.

"Run Maylu!" Tori yells to Maylu as he begins trying to hold Flashman down.

Nodding, Maylu gets off the piano and runs around Flashman, now heading for the exit of the stage. Tori continues trying to hold Flashman down, but can feel his efforts beginning to weaken.

"That wasn't a very smart move, human." Flashman speaks with fierce anger in his voice as he now grabs Tori by the shoulders and slings him off of him, slinging Tori completely off the stage. Tori now lands on the floor of the auditorium on his back with an hard impact.

"Tori!" Lan shouts, having witnessed his friend hit the auditorium floor.

Flashman now turns onto his stomach and to his right, spotting Maylu heading for the exit of the stage.

"Oh no you're not." Flashman yells as he now thrusts himself in Maylu's direction. Now being close enough to her, Flashman reaches out and grabs Maylu by her right ankle, tripping her. Now getting to his feet, Flashman begins dragging Maylu in his direction.

"Maylu! No! Flashman leave her alone!" Lan shouts, seeing that Flashman has a hold on Maylu. "I have to help her!"

"You're going to have to go through me first." MusicMan speaks up with a devious grin as he now raises his right hand in Lan and Chaud's direction. "And I seriously doubt that's going to happen."

Now having his right palm facing them, an electric beam now shoots from it and is now heading in the boy's direction at lighting speed. Spotting the beam coming at them, Lan and Chaud now jump out of the way, with Chaud jumping to the right and Lan jumping to the left into the auditorium seating as the beam now hits the area where they were standing.

"This is going to be tougher then I originally anticipated." Lan speaks up as he now leans on a seat to level himself. "I didn't think two dark loids would appear here."

"That's where you messed up Hikari." Chaud speaks as he now leans on a seat to level himself as well. "Never anticipate anything because you usually get what you don't want. Take this situation for example."

"It's true, you humans do talk too much." MusicMan speaks as he now raises his left hand and aims it in Lan's direction.

Turning his right hand towards Chaud, MusicMan now has both hands facing both boys as electric beams now shoots from his palms. Seeing the beams heading their way, Chaud and Lan now duck out of the way as the beams impacts the seats they were leaned against.

"Hikari, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chaud inquires as he continues to keep his eye on MusicMan.

"I'm way ahead of you Chaud." Lan answers him as he keeps his sights on MusicMan as well. "Time to re-strategize."

Now standing, Lan and Chaud quickly grabs their PET's from their carry cases and brings them into their view. Pressing the A button on their PET's, tiny data sentences begins scrolling down the screens of their PET's.

"You ready Megaman?" Lan inquires to Megaman.

"Ready when you are!" Megaman answers Lan.

"Ready Protoman?" Chaud Inquires to his navi.

"As always Chaud." Protoman answers him.

The tiny data sentences on both PET's screens now stop scrolling.

"Ok, begin Cross-fusion!" Lan and Megaman, as well as Chaud and Protoman shout in unison. The cross-fusion process now begins.

While the boys are cross-fusing, Maylu is trying her best to get away from Flashman. Having a tight grip on her right ankle, Flashman is continuing to drag Maylu in his direction as she continues trying to get loose from his grip. Noticing that her struggling attempts aren't working and continuing to be drug towards Flashman, Maylu now begins looking around the stage for something to help free herself from Flashman's grip. Continuing to look around, Maylu now spots the micro-phone stand that is two inches from her reach.

Almost being fully in Flashman's grasp, Maylu now reaches out and grabs the micro-phone stand's base, firmly gripping it with her left hand. Feeling her fear turn to anger, Maylu now flips over on her back and is facing Flashman as he continues holding her right ankle. Gripping the micro-phone stand firmly in both hands, Maylu now swings the stand fiercely towards Flashman as the stand now comes in contact with Flashman's face. Feeling himself go off balance, Flashman's grip on Maylu's ankle completely loosens as she falls to the stage floor. Shaking his head and getting his balance back on coordination, Flashman now spots Maylu getting to her feet. Now being on her feet, Maylu begins heading for the exit of the stage.

"You're not getting away from me!" Flashman yells as he begins going after Maylu, but is suddenly stopped by a purple blast shot impacting the floor in front of him.

Noticing the blast and the direction in which it came, Flashman now looks out into the main auditorium and spots cross-fussed Lan and Chaud, with Lan aiming his Charge shot blaster in his direction.

"Oh, how I have waited so long for this moment." Flashman speaks as he now turns his full attention towards Lan and Chaud, completely forgetting about Maylu.

"You go deal with Flashman, while I take care of the over-sized stereo system here." Chaud commands as he now turns to Lan.

"Got it." Lan answers as now begins heading for the stage.

Maylu now exits the stage and enters the main auditorium. Now being in the main auditorium, Maylu spots Tori laying on the ground across from her and begins running over to him. Now reaching him, Maylu squats down and lifts Tori up, pulling his shoulders into her lap so he is leveled on her.

"Tori, are you ok?" Maylu inquires to him with great concern. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm fine." Tori chokes out as now looks up at Maylu. "I think my spine is ruptured beyond repair, but other then that, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maylu answers him as a tiny smile now crosses her lips. "Let's get you to safety."

Grabbing Tori by both arms, Maylu now gets to her feet and pulls Tori up with her. Slinging his right arm across the back of her neck, Maylu now begins walking Tori towards the middle auditorium seating.

Chaud, who is standing in front of MusicMan, is glaring at him as MusicMan returns the look.

"Come on, make your move you over-grown juke-box." Chaud speaks in a taunting tone to MusicMan as his right arm now converts to the electro-sword.

"I thought you'd never ask." MusicMan speaks with an evil grin as he now places his hands together with his palms facing Chaud. A second later, miniature guitar picks begins shooting from his palms. Noticing the gang of guitar picks heading his way at lighting speed, Chaud now jumps out of the way as the guitar picks stab the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Chaud speaks with a grin as he now wields his electro-sword and brings it into view. "I thought you dark loids were tough guys, but I guess you're not all as tough as you make yourselves out to be."

Having his electro-sword in his view, Chaud begins dashing towards MusicMan at lighting speed. Now being within reach of him, Chaud jumps into the air as he swiftly swings his sword in MusicMan's direction, leaving behind a crimson red streak. The sword attack now hits MusicMan with great impact and knocks him to the floor.

Landing on the floor behind MusicMan, Chaud now turns around and looks down at the dark loid.

"You're the right navi for tonight's event, but you came here with the wrong attitude." Chaud speaks as he now places his electro-sword at his right side.

On the stage, Lan and Flashman are exchanging glares of their own while Lan has his Charge shot blaster aimed at Flashman.

"What do you want Flashman?" Lan inquires in a demanding tone, continuing to glare at Flashman and keeping his blaster aimed at him.

"I came here to get rid of you, but since your girlfriend was closer, then I decided to get rid of her first." Flashman answers Lan casually. "Remembering that you humans are always looking after each other, then I knew you would save her and put yourself in danger. Which is fine by me because you're only making it easier for me to be rid of you."

"If it's one thing that you should know about me, Flashman, is that I'll do anything for my friends and that includes putting myself in danger for them." Lan hisses to Flashman.

"As very touching as that all sounds, it's too bad that I don't care." Flashman speaks as now raises his right hand in Lan's direction.

Knowing what Flashman's next move is, Lan now begins charging his charge shot cannon just as Flashman's attack begins materializing in his palm. Lan keeps his eye on the ball of light as it begins growing bigger and brighter. The ball of light shines bright as it now stops growing just as the Charge shot cannon is now done charging.

"Neon Lights!" Flashman calls as he now releases his attack towards Lan.

"Charge Shot!" Lan calls as he now releases his attack towards Flashman.

The charge shot beam and the neon light ball are now heading towards each other, being on the same course headed for collision. Lan's and Flashman's attacks now collide as they both bursts into a small eruption of blue flames.

"That was a very clever move, Net savior." Flashman speaks with slight laughter. "But not clever enough."

Swiftly raising his left hand in Lan's direction, Flashman releases his attack and it is now heading towards Lan at lighting speed. Unable to dodge the attack in time, Lan is now hit and knocked to the stage floor, landing on his back.

Maylu, who is in the seats with Tori, witnesses Flashman's assault on Lan.

"Lan!" Maylu screams out to him.

"Go help Lan." Tori speaks up as he begins struggling to sit up straight in the seat. Maylu now turns to Tori.

"But what about you?" Maylu inquires. "I can't just leave you here in your condition."

"I'll be fine." Tori answers Maylu. "Now go help Lan, he needs you."

Nodding, Maylu now stands from sitting and begins heading for the end of the row she is in. Now reaching the end, Maylu leaves the row and begins heading for the stage. Continuing to the stage and now reaching it, Maylu climbs on and rushes over to Lan. Being at his side, Maylu squats down and now lifts Lan up, pulling his shoulders into her lap so he is leveled on her.

"Lan!" Maylu speaks in a panic. "Lan, are you ok! Speak to me!"

Turning his vision towards Maylu, Lan now cracks a small smile as the sound of Maylu's voice begins comforting him, making him completely forget about the situation at hand.

"I'm fine." Lan speaks in a gentle tone as he now lifts himself off Maylu's lap and props himself up on his left elbow for support, now facing her. "My sides are killing me, but other then that, I'm fine."

"I'm so glad you're alright." Maylu speaks with happiness, now embracing Lan in a hug as she smiles. "I was so afraid."

"I know you were." Lan speaks with gentleness in his voice as Maylu releases him and he continues facing her. "But rest assured, I'm ok."

Lan now begins gazing into Maylu's eyes as her gaze now catches with his. They are both completely lost in each other's gaze as the rest of the world completely fazes out around them.

"Maylu, I have to tell you something that can't wait another day or minute to be spoken." Lan speaks softly as he continues gazing into her eyes. "I've been trying to wait for the right moment to tell you tonight, but since we're here together right now, then I might as well say it now, because if I don't then I may never get my chance."

"Yes Lan?" Maylu asks, continuing to gaze into Lan's eyes.

"Maylu, throughout our years of friendship, I have noticed….. Lan begins speaking, but is suddenly cut off by Flashman's attack impacting the floor next them. That startles them and brings them back to reality as Lan now embraces Maylu, placing her in front of him for protection.

"What a sickening sight!" Flashman speaks as his attack quickly begins to materialize in his right palm again. "You two sicken me!"

Now turning to Flashman, Lan angrily slants his eyes.

"Leave it to a dark loid to always run a good moment." Lan speaks with anger.

Turning back to Maylu, Lan now softens his eyes.

"I want you to get to safety, while I deal with Flashman." Lan speaks gently to Maylu.

"Alright, but be careful." Maylu speaks, with concern showing in her eyes.

"I will." Lan says with a smile. "Now go."

Nodding, Maylu gets to her feet and begins heading towards the exit of the stage. Lan now gets to his feet and keeps his back facing Flashman as his right arm converts to Cyber sword.

"I've had just about enough of you that I can take." Lan speaks in a low tone, keeping his back to Flashman. "You've worn out your welcome here, more then words can describe."

"And just what do you plan on doing about it?" Flashman inquires in a taunting tone.

Grinning, Lan now brings his cyber sword into his view.

"You know something Flashman." Lan begins as he now turns around towards Flashman and begins running towards him at lighting speed. "For a dark loid, you sure do RUN YOUR MOUTH A LOT!" (How can Flashman run something he doesn't have? Boggles the mind.)

Now being within range of Flashman, Lan now jumps into the air and swiftly swings his cyber sword in Flashman's direction as a light blue streak appears. The cyber sword attack slams into Flashman's mid-section with a strong impact, knocking him against the piano. Now landing on top of the piano, Lan looks down at Flashman and notices the huge cut the cyber sword has made in Flashman's mid-section.

"You're done for Flashman!" Lan hisses to him.

"Not by a long shot!" Flashman yells as he now gets to his feet and swiftly turns around towards Lan, ignoring the huge cut in his mid-section. "You're the one that's done for!"

"Says you!" Lan yells as he now swings his left foot in Flashman's direction, kicking him directly in the face and knocking him to the stage floor.

In the main auditorium, Chaud is still fighting with MusicMan as MusicMan now sends another gang of miniature guitar picks in Chaud's direction. Chaud now jumps out of the way.

"Why do you dark loids always want to do things the hard way?" Chaud inquires as he now wields his electro-sword. "And behind that, never knowing when enough is enough?"

"And that's where you just made your mistake." MusicMan speaks with anger building in his voice as he now places his hands together with his palms facing Chaud. "You are to never mistake me for your kind, human!"

Electric beams now shoots from both palms as the beams combine and creates a huge beam that is now heading Chaud's direction. Spotting the huge beam coming his way, Chaud now leaps into the air as the beam impacts the floor where he stood.

"I stand corrected!" Chaud yells as he now dashes towards MusicMan. "You dark loids never know when to give up!"

Now being within range of MusicMan, Chaud swiftly swings his electro-sword in MusicMan's direction as the sword now slams right into MusicMan's chest. That knocks him to the floor as MusicMan now grips the spot on his chest where he was hit. Landing on the floor to the right of MusicMan, Chaud places his sword at his right side.

"You are truly a pathetic excuse for a Dark Loid." Chaud speaks as he closes his eyes.

Deep within the shadows, the mysterious man is watching the battle at hand and is not happy with what he is seeing so far.

"I thought Shademan sent his best dark loids for this mission." The Mysterious man speaks with anger in his voice as he continues watching the scene in front of him. "Flashman isn't showing much effort in this mission and neither is that new navi, MusicMan. They better not fail on this mission because in event that they do, Shademan will pay the ultimate price for his failure!"

The mysterious man continues watching the battle, with the anticipation of the Dark Loids turning the battle around.

Computer Lab

Mr. Edogawa has finally put the fire out in the computer lab as he continues trying to catch his breath, ignoring the burn marks on his pants, shirt and the small burn areas on his arms. Continuing to catch his breath, Mr. Edogawa now begins looking around the completely burned classroom, at the possible fixable damage all around him. Still holding the fire extinguisher in his right hand, Mr. Edogawa now releases it as it falls to the floor.

"I sure hope the school's insurance can cover all of this." Mr. Edogawa speaks as he now slows his breathing down, having caught all of his breath. "Because this is not coming out of my paycheck."

Taking one last look around the classroom, Mr. Edogawa now turns away and begins making his way to the exit of the classroom. Continuing to make his way to the door, an explosion suddenly sounds, startling Mr. Edogawa.

"Now what?" Mr. Edogawa asks as he now drops his shoulders, knowing that explosion is the sign of another disaster.

Now reaching the exit of the class, Mr. Edogawa leaves the class and now begins making his way back to the auditorium. Continuing to the auditorium and now reaching it, Mr. Edogawa bursts through the doors and now catches sight of the uncontrollable chaos that is occurring right in front of him. Feeling the stress starting to build in his head, Mr. Edogawa now begins feeling his breathing speed up, not believing the sight in front of him.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Edogawa now yells, continuing to watch the multiple battles in front of him.

Tori, who is sitting up in his seat, hears Mr. Edogawa's voice and now turns to him.

"Mr. Edogawa!" Tori shouts as he begins looking his music teacher over and notices the burn marks all over him. "What happened to you?"

MusicMan, who is fighting with Chaud, hears his Net Op's name and turns his attention completely away from Chaud and to Mr. Edogawa. Now completely facing Mr. Edogawa, MusicMan cracks an evil grin.

"Mr. Edogawa." MusicMan speaks, now catching his Net Op's attention. "Just the human I've been wanting to see."

Not believing the sight in front of him, Mr. Edogawa's eyes now get wide at the sight of seeing his Navi. MusicMan, life-sized and standing in front of him with an evil smile on his face.

"MusicMan?" Mr. Edogawa speaks dryly, in disbelief that his navi is standing in front of him.

"That's right, it's me." MusicMan speaks, keeping his evil smile. "And I have a special message for you!"

Mr. Edogawa is frozen with fear, unable to digest that his loyal Net Navi has now turned against him.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 10 and I hoped you all liked it. This story is almost over, but not quite as a few more chapters are in the making! No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 11 will be out when I get a moment and I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years! If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	11. Final Face Off!

Chapter 11: Final Face Off!

'Mr. Edogawa is now standing face to face with MusicMan, seeing that his loyal net navi has turned against him and is a Dark Loid. Will Mr. Edogawa be able to get MusicMan to remember him?'

Mr. Edogawa is standing before MusicMan, frozen with fear and unable to digest that his loyal net navi has turned against him. Continuing to stand before Musicman, Mr. Edogawa now feels his entire body freeze up as he is unable to move even a single a muscle.

"MusicMan?" Mr. Edogawa now chokes out.

"That's right, it's me, MusicMan." MusicMan speaks up. "The net navi that you used as your little lap dog, to do everything that you asked of me and had me on your human operated leash, but no more as those days are now over."

"MusicMan, what are you talking about?" Mr. Edogawa inquires with a slight stammer in his voice, still frozen with fear. "We have a very strong bond. Why are you trying to throw it all away?"

"We never had a strong bond!" MusicMan answers with anger building in his voice. "The only bond that we ever shared was when you had me run an errand for you. Outside of that, there was no real bond and I thank Flashman for showing me that because if it weren't for him, I would still be your lap dog to this very day."

"MusicMan, I never meant to make you feel that way." Mr. Edogawa speaks with sincerity as he now begins trying to break from his fear. "You're my net navi and most importantly, you're my best friend. I would never treat you that way, you have to believe me."

"Well, none of that matters now." MusicMan speaks as he now raises his right hand in Mr. Edogawa's direction. "I no longer obey humans and most of all, I no longer obey you."

Tori, who is sitting in the middle auditorium seating, is catching an eyeful of the situation.

:MusicMan is Mr. Edogawa's Net Navi: Tori mentally inquires to himself. "Now this is all starting to make a lot more sense."

Continuing to watch the confrontation, Tori now begins struggling to get to his feet, knowing what move MusicMan is going to make next, despite the aching pain that is shooting through his back.

"I know what MusicMan has planned and before he goes through with it, I have to get Mr. Edogawa out of the way and fast." Tori speaks as he continues trying to get to his feet.

MusicMan's right palm now begins glowing as Mr. Edogawa continues standing in front of him with his fear completely consuming him.

Tori now gets to his feet and begins making his way towards Mr. Edogawa, continuing to ignore the pain in his back that is now beginning to spread throughout his entire body. MusicMan's right palm continues glowing brighter as Tori continues making his way towards Mr. Edogawa.

"This is where is all ends, well for you anyway." MusicMan says as his right palm now glows with a steady bright light. "Say good bye Mr. Edogawa!"

"Mr. Edogawa!" Tori shouts as he now reaches Mr. Edogawa and swiftly pushes him out of the way of MusicMan's right hand and into the right auditorium seating, onto the floor.

Miniature guitar picks now shoots from MusicMan's right palm and impacts the floor where Mr. Edogawa was standing, creating a crater in the floor.

Being in the right auditorium seating section, Tori now climbs off Mr. Edogawa and leans up against the nearest chair.

"Mr. Edogawa, are you ok?" Tori inquires as Mr. Edogawa now lifts himself off the floor and leans up against the nearest chair next to him. "And why are you covered with burn marks?"

"I'm fine Tori." Mr. Edogawa answers Tori. "There was a fire in the computer lab and I put it out while getting burned in the process. Now the better question is, what's wrong with MusicMan? This isn't his normal behavior."

"I hate to break it to you Mr. Edogawa, but MusicMan is a Dark Loid." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa.

"He's a what?" Mr. Edogawa inquires, practically shouting.

"Mr. Edogawa, please stop shouting." Tori replies in a whisper. "I said he's a dark loid, which means he's evil. That is why he was trying to attack you."

"MusicMan can't be evil." Mr. Edogawa says in disbelief. "He's a good navi and why would he want to attack me? I'm his Net op."

"It's complicated." Tori speaks, continuing to whisper. "But the good news is, MusicMan's evil condition is only temporary."

"Just how temporary is it?" Mr. Edogawa whispers back to Tori.

"I'll explain everything later, but for now, I have to get you out of here and to a safe place." Tori whispers.

"Now, there is a way to change MusicMan back to himself again, right?" Mr. Edogawa inquires in a whisper to Tori.

"Yes there is, but I can't exactly explain that to you right now." Tori answers him.

"Why not?" Mr. Edogawa inquires in a loud tone.

"Mr. Edogawa, just trust me ok and keep it down." Tori replies. "Right now, let's focus more on getting you out of here and out of MusicMan's way. Once that's done, then I'll explain everything you want to know once we are in a safe place."

"Forget it!" Mr. Edogawa protests. "I'm going to try to get through to MusicMan one way or another and since his condition is temporary, then he should remember me and stop behaving like this."

"Mr. Edogawa, forget about it ok?" Tori speaks sternly to Mr. Edogawa in a whisper. "MusicMan isn't going to listen and if you try talking to him now, then you going to put yourself in a lot of danger. Just by you being in the auditorium right now, you are already at risk."

Tori and Mr. Edogawa continues whispering among themselves as MusicMan now begins looking among the right auditorium seating section, trying to locate the two.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are Mr. Edogawa." MusicMan speaks in a taunting tone. "You know you can't hide from me forever, so just make it easier on yourself, come out here and face me. You and that other human."

Having heard MusicMan's challenge, Tori now releases a sigh.

"Ok enough talk, I'm getting you out of here right now." Tori speaks with determination as he turns around in the row they are in, now facing the exit to the auditorium. "Now on my mark, we run straight for the exit of the auditorium and knowing MusicMan, he will have an attack waiting for us once we surface so we have to move fast."

"Ok." Mr. Edogawa agrees with a nod.

"You know Mr. Edogawa." MusicMan speaks up as he continues looking among the right auditorium seating section. "Hiding from me is only making this worse then it has to be."

"1." Tori now begins counting.

"But since you would rather hide from me then to face me, then I guess I'm going to have to force you out of hiding so we can finish this." MusicMan continues as he now raises his right hand towards the right auditorium section. His right palm now begins glowing.

"2." Tori continues.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this, but sadly it did and you have only yourself to blame." MusicMan continues speaking as his right palm continues glowing brighter. "It was fun while it lasted, but now we have to say good bye."

"3!" Tori shouts as he and Mr. Edogawa now get to their feet and begins heading to the exit of the auditorium.

MusicMan now spots Tori and Mr. Edogawa heading for the exit of the auditorium and now points his palm in their direction. An evil grin crosses his lips.

"Now you come out of hiding." MusicMan speaks as his palm now glows steady. "It didn't take much I see."

An electric beam now shoots from MusicMan's right palm and is heading Tori and Mr. Edogawa's direction at lighting speed. Tori and Mr. Edogawa reach the exit of the auditorium and now exits as the electric beam impacts the doors. Now being out in the hall, Tori leans up against the wall next to the auditorium's left door and releases a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Tori speaks.

MusicMan's evil grin now switches to an expression of hatred, being unhappy that Tori and Mr. Edogawa has gotten away from him.

"You may have gotten away from me this time, but you can't run forever!" MusicMan speaks with hatred in his voice.

MusicMan now begins heading for the auditorium doors, but is suddenly stopped by hearing the words: "I never met a dark loid that walked away from a fight."

Having heard that sentence, MusicMan now turns around and spots Chaud. Chaud's lips are curled into a sly smirk.

"Who said I was wal...MusicMan begins, but is immediately cut off by Chaud's right foot now coming in contact with his face. With that, MusicMan now takes a dive to the ground, face first.

"Heh, made you look." Chaud says with slight laughter in his voice.

In the hall

Tori is leaning up against the left wall next to the auditorium and Mr. Edogawa is slowly catching his breath while leaning against the right wall next to the auditorium.

"Now tell me how my navi turned into a dark loid and how he can be changed back." Mr. Edogawa speaks up as he now turns to Tori. "I know MusicMan and he would never act like this."

"MusicMan was corrupted by a dark chip." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa as he now lifts himself off of the wall and stands on his feet. "That's what's controlling him and has made him evil."

"A dark chip?" Mr. Edogawa inquires, now going into a panic. "How did that happen?"

"The dark loid, Flashman, that Lan is battling with now had a hand in it." Tori replies. "I know that for sure."

"Oh, this is just great." Mr. Edogawa speaks, continuing to panic. "Not only did MusicMan try to kill me, but he's being controlled by a dark chip and the Music Festival that I worked so hard on is completely ruined. Can this night possibly get any worse?"

"Mr. Edogawa calm down." Tori speaks up with slight frustration. "Freaking out about it isn't helping at all."

"That's a little hard to do right now, considering my own navi just tried to kill me." Mr. Edogawa continues panicking.

"I know and just in case you forgot, I was a witness to that." Tori replies. "Now just calm down so I can try to figure something out."

"And you never answered me about how MusicMan can get changed back to himself." Mr. Edogawa speaks. "You said there was a way and I want to know."

"There is a way to get MusicMan back to the way he was, but there maybe a negative consequence in doing so." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa.

"And what might that be?" Mr. Edogawa anxiously inquires.

"To delete MusicMan." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa. "Sometimes it takes deleting a good navi turned dark loid and rebuilding it so the dark chip can be completely erased from the navi's system."

"You're going to delete MusicMan?" Mr. Edogawa shouts.

"You must not have heard the 'sometimes' part." Tori says, trying to keep his nerves calm. "But I seriously doubt that deleting MusicMan is even an option just to get him back."

"I hope not." Mr. Edogawa speaks as he now begins trying to calm himself down. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him."

Continuing to think of what to do about MusicMan, a thought now pops into Tori's mind.

"As a matter of fact, deleting MusicMan may not be an option after all." Tori speaks up.

"Really?" Mr. Edogawa curiously inquires. "Are you sure?"

"I'm going to answer that, but before I do, I'm going to need your PET." Tori says to Mr. Edogawa.

"Why?" Mr. Edogawa inquires in confusion.

"The only way to tell if MusicMan will require deleting or not, is to check his stats." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa. "By checking his stats, that will tell just how much of MusicMan's system the dark chip is effecting. Now where is it?"

"It's in my briefcase in the Music Room." Mr. Edogawa answers Tori.

"Good." Tori speaks. "I'll show you what I mean and explain everything, let's go."

Dropping his current argument, Mr. Edogawa now begins heading to the Music Room with Tori.

Auditorium

On the stage, Lan is continuing his battle with Flashman as they are now facing each other and exchanging glares.

"Your timing as well your presence was a real inconvenience tonight, Flashman." Lan hisses to Flashman.

"Well excuse me for following orders." Flashman speaks causally to Lan. "And my orders are to eliminate you, so that's what I'm here for and am not leaving until I do."

"Out of all the days that you could pick to do this, you had to pick tonight, which was not only bad timing, but you ruined the most important night for the girl I love." Lan speaks with venom dripping from his voice.

"Oh, cry me a river and don't mind me if I could care less." Flashman speaks, rolling his eyes. "Now enough talk, I want to hurry up and get rid of you because I have a network to destroy later."

"For you to get rid of me, I'd have to let you." Lan speaks as his right arm now switches to the High Cannon blaster. "But you should know by now that's not going to happen."

"We'll see about that." Flashman speaks as he now raises his right hand in Lan's direction. His attack now begins materializing in his palm.

"Yes, we will." Lan speaks in anger, now pointing his High Cannon blaster in Flashman's direction as it begins charging.

Flashman's attack is continuing to grow bigger and brighter. Now reaching its growth limit, Flashman's right hand is now glowing steady.

"Neon Lights!" Flashman calls as he now releases his attack towards Lan.

Noticing the big ball of light heading his direction at lighting speed, Lan now jumps into the air, dodging the attack as it impacts the floor where he was standing.

"High Cannon!" Lan shouts as he now releases the High Cannon attack.

The High Cannon attack is heading towards Flashman at lighting speed. Not being able to dodge the attack in time, Flashman is now slammed as the attack impacts him in the chest and he is sent flying to the stage floor. Lan now lands on the ground in front of Flashman and places his cannon at his side.

"Had enough?" Lan speaks in a taunting tone.

"Ok, now I'm getting angry." Flashman speaks as he now begins struggling to get to his feet.

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Lan inquires.

"Take it how you want to, Net Savior." Flashman replies in anger as he now gets to his feet and points his right hand in Lan's direction. "But just know, you've done it now."

"The only thing I'm doing is moping this stage floor with you." Lan speaks as he now changes his right arm from the High Cannon to the Spreader. "And you can't stand the fact that you're loosing."

"I can't wait to shut you up for good!" Flashman speaks in anger as his attack now begins materializing in his palm. Noticing that, Lan now begins charging the Spreader cannon.

"Yeah, that's what the other dark loids said and you see the fate they suffered." Lan replies now slanting his eyes in anger as the spreader cannon continues charging. "But I do invite you to get in line and try."

Flashman's attack is now done materializing as his hand now shines with a steady bright light.

"Neon Li... Flashman begins, but is now interrupted by Lan calling his attack.

"Spreader!" Lan calls as he now releases the spreader's attack. The attack now impacts Flashman, making his attack dematerialize and sending Flashman back to the stage floor.

"Why don't you just give up now and avoid being deleted." Lan speaks up, aiming his spreader cannon in Flashman's direction.

"I don't think so!" Flashman hisses as he begins struggling to get to his feet. Not being able to fully get to his feet, Flashman now props himself up on his right knee.

"I've had enough of this and you!" Flashman speaks with fierce anger. "This ends now!"

Flashman opens his left hand as a dark chip now materializes in the palm. Seeing that, Lan now switches from the spreader cannon to the charge shot cannon and aims it at Flashman.

"Your fate is sealed human!" Flashman speaks as he now closes his left hand around the dark chip.

"I don't think so!" Lan sternly says as he now releases the charge shot blast.

The blast hits Flashman's left hand, forcing it open and now knocking the dark chip out of his palm. The dark chip flies from Flashman's hand and now lands in front of Lan's right foot. Lan notices this and grins. Flashman's eyes go wide with horror, knowing what Lan maybe thinking.

"Um, could you push that back to me please?" Flashman speaks in a sincere tone. "It slipped out of my hand."

"Oh, you mean this?" Lan inquires with a sly grin as he now raises his right foot and steps firmly on the dark chip.

Flashman's eyes now go white from the horror of seeing his dark chip being crushed under Lan's foot as Lan now begins moving the crushed bits of the dark chip under his foot.

"That...was...my...last...dark...chip..." Flashman speaks in a stammer as he now begins shivering. Turning his sights towards Lan, Flashman's eyes now fill with hate.

"You are going to pay dearly for that!" Flashman hisses.

"Correction, you're the one who is going to pay for everything!" Lan speaks sternly as he now switches his right arm from the spreader cannon to the Laser blast cannon. The laser blast cannon now begins charging.

"That's what you think!" Flashman speaks with hatred as he now begins trying to get to his feet.

"Wrong! That's what I know!" Lan says as the laser blast cannon now finishes charging and aims the cannon at Flashman. "This is your end!"

"This is for your inconvenience!" Lan speaks as he now releases the laser blast attack. The huge bluish-green beam is now heading towards Flashman at lighting speed. Already being weak from the previous attack, Flashman is unable to dodge the laser blast and is now impacted by it. Flashman is sent flying back to the stage floor.

"This is for your unwanted presence!" Lan speaks as he now releases the laser blast attack again towards Flashman. Already being down, the attack now hits Flashman, impacting him in the chest.

"AND THIS IS FOR RUINING THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT FOR THE GIRL THAT I LOVE!" Lan shouts as he now releases his attack for the final time. Being down from the last couple of blasts, Flashman is now impacted by the beam once more, this time in his damaged mid-section.

A smoke screen has formed from the laser blasts as Lan now begins breathing heavily. Placing his cannon at his side, Lan begins trying to catch his breath as the smoke screen now begins clearing. The smoke screen continues clearing out of the area with the heaviest of the smoke disappearing quickly from the area. With the smoke screen continuing to clear, the area around Lan and Flashman has cleared just enough for Lan to see the result of his Laser blast assault on Flashman. Walking up to Flashman, Lan now stops an inch from him and looks down at him, noticing the cut in Flashman's mid-section that was created by the Cyber Sword, has gotten bigger as the data has begun breaking up.

"Now have you had enough?" Lan inquires to Flashman.

Turning his blurred vision to Lan, Flashman now begins struggling to get up as the data from his mid-section continues breaking up.

"You may have won this round, Net Savior, but just remember, the dark loids will always reign." Flashman chokes out. Now having said that, Flashman falls back to the stage floor as his eyes now go white and his body completely stops moving.

Being motionless, Flashman's data continues breaking up, now at a rapid pace from his mid-section to his head and from his mid-section to his feet. The data continues breaking up with Flashman continuing to disappear at a rapid rate. From both ends, Flashman's data has completely broken up as Flashman now disappears from sight.

(Flashman Deleted!)

Witnessing the deletion of Flashman, Lan now completely catches his breath.

"So much for my finishing move." Lan speaks, slightly panting. "Oh well."

Now turning his attention to main auditorium, Lan spots Chaud fighting with MusicMan.

"Looks like Chaud could use a hand." Lan speaks as he now begins heading for the main auditorium.

Music Room

Tori and Mr. Edogawa have arrived at the music room and have entered the class room. Heading for his desk and now reaching it, Mr. Edogawa grabs his brief case from the top of the desk and opens it. Having the brief case open, Mr. Edogawa now reaches in and grabs his PET as Tori arrives at the desk. Pulling his PET into view, Mr. Edogawa now hands it to Tori. Having the PET, Tori notices the 'Access' marquee scrolling across the screen.

"Ok, time to check out MusicMan's stats." Tori speaks as he now hits the B button on the PET.

Having hit the B button, a window now pops up on the PET screen that lists all of MusicMan's information.

"Here we are." Tori says as he now begins looking the information over. Continuing to look the information over, Tori now comes across a highlighted sentence that reads: Navi's current stats. Press A for detailed statistics.

Having read that, Tori now presses the A button which brings up another window on the PET screen that lists all of MusicMan's current stats in detail.

"Now we are getting some where." Tori speaks as he now begins reading over the detailed stats. Mr. Edogawa now walks up behind Tori and looks over his right shoulder, spotting what Tori is reading on the PET screen.

"What is that saying?" Mr. Edogawa inquires.

"Just a sec." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa as he continues looking over the stats.

Continuing to read the stats, Tori's eyes now fall on the information that lists MusicMan's current system activity and notices the percentage is at 75 percent functional, while the information under that states 25 percent of MusicMan's system is dysfunctional.

"75 percent functional." Tori speaks up.

"75 percent?" Mr. Edogawa inquires once more. "What does that mean?"

"75 percent is good, which means that MusicMan doesn't have to be deleted after all." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa as he now turns to him.

"That is fantastic!" Mr. Edogawa shouts with excitement.

"It is, but I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Tori speaks as Mr. Edogawa's smile now falls. "25 percent of MusicMan's data has been corrupted by the dark chip."

"So what does that mean?" Mr. Edogawa asks with great concern.

"Well, with 25 percent of him being corrupted, he won't need to be deleted, but he will require getting some sense knocked into him." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa. Mr. Edogawa's concerned expression now turns to an expression of horror.

"You're going to hurt my navi?" Mr. Edogawa dryly speaks.

"I'm not, but I know of a couple of guys who will." Tori answers Mr. Edogawa as he now hits the clear button on the PET panel, clearing the windows on the PET screen. "And believe me, you'll appreciate it once it's all said and done. Now let's head back to the auditorium."

"Who's going to hurt my navi?" Mr. Edogawa inquires.

Tori doesn't respond, but instead, grabs Mr. Edogawa by his right arm and begins heading towards the entrance/exit of the auditorium. Now reaching the exit, Tori and Mr. Edogawa exit as the two are now on their way back to the auditorium.

Auditorium

Lan and Chaud are fighting with MusicMan as they now jump out of the way MusicMan's combined beam attack.

"You know MusicMan." Chaud begins as he and Lan now land on the ground. "That attack of yours is getting pretty old. Got anything else? I thought you dark loids were suppose to be well equipped with attacks."

"Oh we are." MusicMan replies as an evil smile now crosses his face. "But who said that what you've seen so far is all I have?"

MusicMan now places his hands together with the palms facing each other as a ball of bright light now appears. Lan and Chaud keep their sights locked on MusicMan, trying to anticipate what his next is going to be so they can intercept it.

"I was just saving the best for last!" MusicMan speaks as the ball in between his hands continues bigger and brighter.

"What is he doing?" Lan inquires in a whisper to Chaud while keeping his sights on MusicMan.

"We're about to find out very soon." Chaud replies, not taking his eyes off MusicMan as well. "And whatever he has planned, I'll be ready."

The ball of light in between MusicMan's hands stops growing as it now shines with a steady bright light.

"Have you guys ever played the piano?" MusicMan asks as he now separates his hands. Having done that, the ball of light now disappears as dozens of black and white piano keys come into view. "Because if you haven't, then here is your first lesson!"

The keys now point themselves at Lan and Chaud.

"Oh crap!" Lan curses. "I wasn't expecting that!"

"Always expect the unexpected." Chaud speaks as he now brings his Electro sword into view. "If you have a sword chip with you, I advise you load it now."

"Good thinking." Lan replies as he now changes his right arm from the laser blast cannon to the Cyber sword. Lan brings it into view.

MusicMan raises his right hand in the boys direction as the piano keys now begins heading towards Lan and Chaud. Tori and Mr. Edogawa now walk through the doors of the auditorium, completely unaware of what they are walking into. Hearing the doors open, Chaud and Lan swiftly turn around and spots the two.

"Lan, I just made a discovery about MusicMan." Tori speaks up.

"Now isn't a good time Tori." Lan says to him.

"You two have to back out now!" Chaud speaks up. "You're walking in the line of fire!"

With that warning, Tori and Mr. Edogawa now back out of the auditorium as Lan and Chaud turn back towards MusicMan. Now facing MusicMan's direction, Chaud and Lan are now impacted hard by his attack, which sends them flying through the auditorium doors and into the hallway. Both boys land on the hallway floor face first.

"This is definitely going to leave a mark." Chaud chokes out.

"Yep, I'm going to feel this in the morning." Lan comments as he begins trying to lift himself off of the ground.

Tori and Mr. Edogawa now approach both boys and kneels down in front of them.

"Are you guys ok?" Tori inquires in concern.

"You guys took a pretty nasty fall." Mr. Edogawa comments.

"I'll be ok later." Lan answers Tori.

"I'm fine." Chaud answers as he now begins trying to get to his feet.

"I hope so." Tori speaks. "Now, I found something out about MusicMan."

"Hopefully what his weakness is." Lan comments as he now props himself up on his elbows.

"Not exactly, but I did find out that MusicMan isn't really a dark loid." Tori begins explaining. "Only 25 percent of his data was corrupted by the dark chip while 75 percent of him is still functioning as a good navi."

"Are you sure about that?" Chaud inquires as he now gets to his feet with Mr. Edogawa's help. "Because the way he threw us out of there like two rag dolls, I could have sworn he was a full fledged dark loid."

"That happened because you just had to challenge him Chaud." Lan speaks as he now gets to his feet. "You had to ask him what other moves he had and as you requested, he showed us."

"I'll never do that again." Chaud comments, dusting himself off.

"You know what you guys have to do." Tori speaks up. "MusicMan is still a good navi."

"But just needs one serious reality check." Lan comments.

"I think a double ambush is in order." Chaud speaks up as he turns to Lan. "And the chip to do the job will be the High Cannon."

"I was just thinking that same thing." Lan replies as he now turns to Chaud.

Nodding in unison, Chaud and Lan now convert their right arms to the High Cannon as they both turn around and face the auditorium doors.

"This ends now!" Chaud sternly speaks.

"Yes it does." Lan agrees. "But before we head in, we better recover first."

"Good idea." Chaud agrees as he and Lan's PET's now begins streaming 50pts recovery chips.

As the chips continues streaming, Lan and Chaud's previous injuries disappear as both boys now begins feeling energized. The chips now stop streaming as Lan and Chaud are back to full strength again. Raising their high cannons to chest level, both cannons now begins charging.

"Let's move in." Chaud commands.

"Please go easy on MusicMan." Mr. Edogawa requests with concern.

Lan, Chaud and Tori now turn to Mr. Edogawa with slightly aggravated expressions.

"What?" Mr. Edogawa inquires in confusion.

The trio now turns away from Mr. Edogawa while rolling their eyes.

"Let's go." Lan commands.

On that command, Lan and Chaud now approach the auditorium doors and bursts through them with their high cannons staying at chest level. Now being inside the auditorium, both boys spot MusicMan heading for the stage.

"Hey, you over-grown surround sound stereo speaker!" Lan shouts. "Did you forget about us?"

Having heard that, MusicMan stops and turns around, now spotting Chaud and Lan with their High cannons aimed at him.

"So, you two came back for round two did you?" MusicMan inquires as he now turns completely to them. "When will you ever learn?"

"Game over!" Chaud speaks as he and Lan's High cannons now finish charging.

"HIGH CANNON!" Lan and Chaud now call in unison as the high cannon attacks are now released.

The yellowish white beams from both cannons now combines, creating one huge beam that is heading MusicMan's direction at lighting speed. The beam now slams into MusicMan, knocking him off of his feet and sends him flying onto the stage. Now hitting the stage floor with a hard impact, MusicMan blacks out as the dark chip that was controlling him, materializes over his head. The dark spirit of the dark chip appears, but immediately disappears with the chip in a small eruption of dark flames.

Noticing that, Lan and Chaud place their cannons at their side as their right arms now convert back to their right hand and arm.

"It's finally over." Lan comments.

Not hearing any activity inside the auditorium from the outside, Tori and Mr. Edogawa now enters.

"Is it safe to come in here?" Tori inquires.

"It's safe." Lan answers Tori as he keeps his attention on the stage.

"What happened?" Mr. Edogawa inquires.

Lan opens his mouth to answer Mr. Edogawa, but is stopped by the sight of MusicMan sitting up on the stage with his right hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" MusicMan asks in confusion as he begins looking around the auditorium. "And where am I?"

Hearing MusicMan speak those words, a smile now crosses Mr. Edogawa's face.

"MusicMan!" Mr. Edogawa shouts with happiness. "You're back to yourself again!"

Hearing Mr. Edogawa's voice, MusicMan now looks into the main auditorium and spots Mr. Edogawa standing to the right of Chaud.

"Mr. Edogawa?" MusicMan asks, still in his confusion state.

Being blissfully happy that his navi is back to himself, Mr. Edogawa now begins heading for the stage. Continuing to head for the stage, Mr. Edogawa is now stopped by the sudden earthquake vibrations that have begun shaking the ground. The dimensional area now begins unraveling from around the school. As it continues unraveling, Lan and Chaud's cross-fused forms disappear as both boys go back to normal and MusicMan is now transferred back to Mr. Edogawa's PET. The dimensional area now completely disappears from around the school.

"Glad that's over." Chaud comments.

"You and me both." Lan replies in agreement.

"Where did MusicMan go?" Mr. Edogawa inquires as he begins to frantically scan the auditorium. "He was just on the stage a minute ago."

"He's right here on your PET." Tori answers, now catching Mr. Edogawa's attention.

With that, Mr. Edogawa begins making his way back to Tori. Now being within range of him, Mr. Edogawa stops and snatches his PET out of Tori's hands. Now having his PET, Mr. Edogawa begins shedding happy tears as he looks on the screen at MusicMan.

"I am so happy to have you back MusicMan." Mr. Edogawa speaks with happiness.

"It's good to be back sir." MusicMan replies with a warm smile.

The reunion of Mr. Edogawa and MusicMan continues as Lan now begins hearing Maylu calling out to him.

"Lan!" Lan hears Maylu's voice calling to the right of him. Turning to his right, Lan now spots Maylu running in his direction. Maylu now reaches Lan and embraces him in a tight hug. Lan places his arms around Maylu, now returning the hug.

"Oh Lan!" Maylu speaks as she slightly releases Lan from the hug and now catches with his gaze, with her arms still around him. "You can Chaud did it! You two are the best Net Saviors ever!"

Lan doesn't say a word as his gaze now locks with Maylu's.

"And Lan, I know what you were trying to tell me on stage and I just want to say...Maylu begins, but is suddenly cut off by Lan's lips now meeting with hers. Closing her eyes, Maylu returns the kiss while putting a lot passion into it. Lan gently breaks the kiss as he now catches with Maylu's gaze.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." Lan gently speaks to Maylu, continuing to gaze into her eyes. "I love you Maylu Sakurai, now and forever."

"I love you too Lan Hikari." Maylu gently replies to Lan. "Now and forever."

With those words exchanged, Lan and Maylu's lips meet as they now continue their kiss.

With MusicMan and Mr. Edogawa's reunion along with Maylu and Lan's new found love, Tori now smiles at both happy sights.

"There is a lot of love being shared in this room." Tori speaks up as he now turns towards Chaud. "Come on Chaud, let's join in the happiness."

Opening his arms, Tori now begins heading towards Chaud, but is immediately stopped by Chaud raising his right hand to him.

"Don't come near me." Chaud speaks as Tori's smile along with his arms, now falls.

And so, MusicMan has been reunited with his Net Op and Maylu and Lan have discovered the love that they had between them for many years. Everyone is happy, but can that be said about everyone?

A/N: Ok end of chapter 11, but not quite the end of the story. There is a second ending, but I do hope you all did enjoy this and I apologize if the ending kind of sucks. No flames please and if anything is confusing for you, please let me know. The second ending will be out soon, but do please review this and tell me how you liked it.

Review please!


	12. Shademan's FateSecond Ending!

Chapter 12: ShadeMan's Fate/Second Ending!

'MusicMan has been reunited with Mr. Edogawa and Maylu and Lan have finally found the love that they had for so many years. Everyone is happy, but can that be said about everyone?"

Cyber Lair 

Shademan is sitting on his throne and is now shivering, having watched the ending result of the mission he was given. The cyber window he watched the battle on, now closes as Shademan feels the color leave his face, knowing what is in store for him next.

"They lost the battle..." Shademan speaks with shakiness in his voice as he now slouches on the throne. "Flashman and MusicMan lost the battle, which means I'm done for."

The floor in front of Shademan's throne now turns transparent with the shadow of the Mysterious man appearing.

"Shademan!" The Mysterious Man shouts, making Shademan sit up straight on the throne.

"Sir, I can explain." Shademan begins speaking. "You see, Flashman and MusicMan were..."

"Silence!" The Mysterious Man shouts, interrupting Shademan. "I watched the mission that I assigned for you and saw how it ended. I am not pleased with what I saw."

"Sir, if you would please allow me to explain, I can tell you..." Shademan begins, but is interrupted by the Mysterious Man once more.

"Save it!" The Mysterious Man shouts. "You disappointed me after you specifically gave me your word that you wouldn't! Now you do remember what I told you would happen if I was disappointed this time, don't you?"

Shademan swallows the lump in his throat as LaserMan now teleports in front of him. Seeing LaserMan, Shademan's eyes now fill with horror.

"You have disappointed the master!" LaserMan shouts. "You no longer deserve the throne and to be the leader of the Dark Loids!"

"LaserMan, I can explain everything." Shademan begins pleading with fear showing in his eyes.

"Save it!" LaserMan yells as he now aims the cannons over his head towards Shademan. "The master gave you a chance and you blew it!"

"LaserMan, please hear me out." Shademan continues pleading.

"You have officially been resigned!" LaserMan hisses as his cannons now release huge purple beams.

The beams now impact Shademan in the chest, slamming him against the backing of the throne and knocking the air out of him. Feeling the impact of the attack, Shademan can feel his entire body weaken as his data now begins breaking up.

LaserMan repositions his cannons as Shademan now slumps forward on the throne with his data continuing to break up. Now being motionless, Shademan's data completely breaks up, making him disappear from LaserMan's sight.

(Shademan Deleted!)

"Pathetic." LaserMan speaks as he watches Shademan's data float into the air.

Shademan has been deleted as his data scatters through the cyber lair and now begins scattering into the Cyber World.

What use to be the leader of the Dark Loids, Shademan's data is all of what remains of him.

Dentech City( Sakurai Residence)

Lan has walked Maylu home and they are now sitting on her porch, enjoying the peaceful silence of Dentech's streets.

"This is such a peaceful night." Maylu speaks up.

"Yes it is, but I wish it was this peaceful at the Music Festival tonight." Lan replies. "Flashman's inconvenience was a real pain and what really ticked me off was that he ruined the most important night that you looked forward to all week. It just wasn't fair for him to do that."

"I know." Maylu agrees. "Always leave it to a dark loid to ruin just about everything. It's in their programming."

"Yeah, but despite him showing up, I'm glad that I got my chance to say what I've wanting to tell you for years." Lan speaks in a gentle tone as he now turns to Maylu with a smile. "That was the highlight my night."

"Mine too Lan." Maylu says as she now turns to Lan with a smile. "I've known for a while that you had feelings for me and to be honest, I've always had feeling for you too, but just never knew how to tell you, just like you didn't know how to tell me."

"Well now that we both know, there is nothing else that needs to be said about it." Lan says as he begins gazing into Maylu's eyes. "That is, until I ask you to marry me."

Maylu begins giggling as she now turns away from Lan and to the starlit night sky.

"This night sky sure is beautiful." Maylu comments as Lan now turns his attention to the night sky. "I wish I could gaze at the stars like this every night."

"It sure is, but I know of something even more beautiful then the stars above." Lan comments as he turns back to Maylu.

Maylu turns to Lan with a smile, but turns her attention back to the night sky.

Maylu continues observing the night sky when a shooting star now appears.

"Oh Lan, it's a shooting star." Maylu speaks with excitement as she turns back to Lan. "Make a wish."

"No need to." Lan replies. "I've already made my wish and you came true."

Maylu smiles.

"I love you Maylu." Lan speaks in a whisper as he begins leaning towards her. "Until the end of time."

"I love you too." Maylu whispers as she begins leaning towards Lan.

Continuing to lean towards each other, Lan and Maylu's lips now meet as the two are now locked in a passionate kiss.

The night sky is filled with the light of the shooting star as it continues streaking through the sky above the city.

A/N: Ok people, here is chapter 12 and the end of the story. Sadly, it's over, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really enjoyed writing this story. Anyway, please review and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Also, I am currently writing another Axess story called: Battle Field Dentech City. Please save that fic that to your favorites and I hope you all enjoy that fic just as much as you all did with this one.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Review Please!


End file.
